CRÓNICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS
by Hannabi77
Summary: ¿Qué son los lazos? Nunca antes se había hecho esa pregunta con tanta seriedad. En su joven vida solo había deseado saber que había sido amado por su madre; y ahora lo sabía, y era reconfortante, pero… ese solo era un lazo, de los tantos que tendría en su vida. El más importante, pero no el único. Segunda Temporada de "Crónicas de la Arena"
1. CAPITULO 1: EL KAZEKAGE RECUERDA

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS.

SINOPSIS: ¿Qué son los lazos? Nunca antes se había hecho esa pregunta con tanta seriedad. En su joven vida solo había deseado saber que había sido amado por su madre; y ahora lo sabía, y era reconfortante, pero… ese solo era un lazo, de los tantos que tendría en su vida. El más importante, pero no el único.

Esos lazos serían los que lo pondrían a prueba, en esa nueva etapa que estaba comenzando.

De sangre, amor, odio, amistad, poder… ¿Qué lazo prevalecería en su vivir? ¿Lograría soportar el peso de estos?

Como si no fuese suficiente, los problemas políticos de la Nación del Viento, serían más notorios, producto de la no tan deseada paz, para algunos.

Segunda temporada de "Crónicas de la arena".

CAPITULO 1.

Las olas se acercaban apacibles a la playa desértica.

Un hermoso fondo, mescla de rojo y dorado, adornaban el cielo.

El océano copiaba su color, haciendo imposible saber, dónde, este se unía con el firmamento.

Ahí se encontraba él.

Sentado de forma solitaria, en uno de los pequeños peñascos que se habían formado de manera natural a varios metros de la playa.

En su maduro rostro, se dibuja una serena expresión. Su cabello rojo, que antes parecía una flama salvaje, ahora se encontraba estrictamente peinado, y aun no conocía el pavor de las canas.

― Sabia que estaría aquí, padre.

La voz de Shinki irrumpió en su atmosfera tranquila, mientras se materializaba, luego de haber llegado en una especie de remolino, oscuro por el metal.

Gaara lo observó de lado, manteniéndose sentado.

Su mirada estaba llena de orgullo, el orgullo inconfundible que reflejaba un padre por su hijo.

Descruzó sus manos, para luego usar una de ellas, y palpar el suelo a su lado, a modo de invitación, para que lo acompañase en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

El muchacho, que ya había superado su veintena de edad no hace mucho, obedeció en silencio.

Al igual que su padre, no era alguien de muchas palabras.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que uno de ellos se animó a romper el silencio.

― El ocaso puede llegar a ser hipnotizante ―emitió Shinki, con cierta perplejidad, mientras sus ojos se inundaban con el paisaje.

― Yo lo definiría como "tranquilizante", pero supongo que tu definición también es acertada ―agregó el pelirrojo, mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en él, notando que parecía un tanto inquieto―. ¿Nervioso por mañana? ―terminó diciendo.

El castaño de ojos verdes, soltó un suspiro, al notar que su padre había notado el motivo de su acercamiento.

Gaara al ver que no respondía, confirmó su sospecha.

― Yo también estaba nervioso el día en que fui nombrado Kazekage ―prosiguió hablando, descruzando y volviendo a cruzar sus piernas, para evitar el adormecimiento―. Ahora que lo pienso, es como si hubiese sido ayer…

Una expresión de nostalgia invadió su rostro al decir eso último.

― Ah, lo sé, pero… siento que aún no es tiempo ―soltó Shinki con notoria preocupación.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que "aún no es tiempo"? ―el pelirrojo arqueó su frente, ante la idea.

El usuario del elemento magnético se encorvó con cierta timidez, mientras su rostro reflejaba una mescla de tristeza y desorientación, algo que era raro en él, ya que siempre mostraba una actitud seria y serena.

― Yo… he empezado a sentir, que no seré capaz de llenar el puesto que dejas ―dijo de golpe y con total honestidad, su hijo.

― Nadie es capaz de llenar la huella que otros dejan. No tienes porque "llenarlas", sino asegurarte de dejar tu "propia" huella ―le respondió su padre, quien parecía estar listo para hablar de ello.

Shinki volvió a quedar en silencio, normalmente lo hacía cuando no tenía con que defender sus ideas, pero también callaba al no estar de acuerdo con algo, siempre y cuando fuese su padre quien lo decía.

― En el pasado, conocí a una persona que solía afligirse por cuestiones parecidas ―siguió hablando Gaara, intentando otra forma de lograr convencerlo y animarlo―. Tampoco tuvo un inicio fácil, su destino se le había sido impuesto y les costaba hacer muchas cosas que alguien normal haría con facilidad…

― ¿Te refieres a ti mismo, padre? ¿O tal vez el séptimo Hokage? ―preguntó Shinki, totalmente concentrado en su narrar.

Esta vez fue Gaara quien soltó un suspiro, mas no era de decepción, sino más bien de ironía y hasta un poco de gracia.

― Ciertamente, la descripción podría ser usada para mí, o Naruto, mas no nos estaba tomando como ejemplo ―aclaró―, de verdad conocí a alguien que tenía pensamientos similares a los que estás viviendo ahora.

― Ya veo… ¿Y esa persona pudo resolver sus temores? ―dijo Shinki, con total interés.

― Puedo contarte la historia de esa persona, y las que estaban cercanas a su vida, mas estaría en ti, deducir si logró o no encontrar la solución a sus temores ―se explicó Gaara, mientras se levantaba.

El sol estaba por desaparecer y ese no era uno de los lugares más cómodos para pasar las frías noches que ofrecía el desierto.

― Ven, volvamos a la aldea ―terminó diciendo, para luego caminar en dirección contraria al océano.

Shinki asintió, para luego levantarse en silencio y seguirlo, caminando a su lado.

Se sentía un tanto somnoliento, al haber tenido una larga y extraña noche.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida caliente, mientras inevitablemente recordaba por ratos, el mal momento que había tenido que pasar horas atrás, antes de llegar a su despacho.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, para dejar ir a la jefa médico, quien era seguida por el pelirrojo en bata.

Temari salió al pasillo, media vestida, al igual que Kankuro, para saber la causa de tanto alboroto.

Estaban seguros que habían escuchado a alguien gritar.

― ¡¿Pero que esta pasand…?! ―articulo Temari a medias, mientras observaba como la parca blanca corría desorientada por el pasillo y sala de su hogar, siendo perseguida por su hermano menor.

― ¡Lo mismo pregunto yo! ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¡¿Y por qué estaba en la misma habitación que esta cosa?! ―articuló la Taiyō, deteniéndose, pero manteniendo la expresión alterada en su rostro.

― En verdad lo siento, déjeme explicarme… es un malentendido, yo…

El pelirrojo, también afligido, trataba de calmarla, pero apenas se acercaba a ella, esta se alejaba más y volvía a alterarse más.

― Maldita sea, no sé qué demonios pasó ahora, pero Gaara, anoche te trajo inconsciente, luego de que te desmayaras ―se explicó Temari, molesta por la escena―, la que tendría que disculparse y dar explicaciones aquí, eres tu ―refutó.

La Taiyō los miro con confusión, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía sus nervios.

― ¿Yo perdí la conciencia? Lo último que recuerdo es que ―se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras observaba a su rojizo anfitrión y familia, y recordaba que lo había visto en el cementerio, para luego irse caminando y… su expresión se tornó de dolor, al notar que tenía una herida en la cabeza, producto de un golpe, posiblemente algún material filoso y rígido, como una piedra―. Estaba caminando en dirección a mi hogar… y ya no logró recordar más…

― Pues olías a alcohol, así que posiblemente estabas ebria ―dictaminó Temari, indignada, mientras se acercaba a ella y le recordaba que estaba vestida con un pijama que le prestó.

Ann se quedó en silencio, con una mescla de vergüenza y odio contenido en su rostro.

Parecía que volvería a estallar en enfado, más su expresión se apagó y caminó hacia los hermanos de la arena que se encontraban juntos.

― Me disculpo por mi actuar, sé que no es excusa, pero no logro recordar lo que pasó. Agradezco que me hayan acogido, a pesar de no haber sido vuestra obligación…

Con la mirada baja, se agacho a modo de disculpa.

― Ah… hum… no fue nada ―articulo apenas Temari, muda ante el imprevisto actuar de la Taiyō. Pensaba que esta respondería de manera más agresiva.

Sus hermanos también quedaron en silencio ante lo escuchado.

― Descuide, no fue nada grave ―añadió Gaara―, aunque quisiera aclarar otros asuntos menores, luego.

" _Seguro debe referirse a lo que sucedió en el baño… si es listo, podría sacarme una gran indemnización económica a modo perdón", pensó la rubia, con preocupación y agobio._

― Esta bien, con vuestro permiso, ahora debo retirarme ―se limitó a decir, mientras se encaminaba con dirección a la salida.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Bueno, tengo tantas cosas que decir, mas no sé por dónde empezar…**

 **Estoy un tanto corta con el tiempo, así que las explicaciones las daré en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bye bye.**


	2. CAPITULO 2: KAZEKAGE, HOSPITAL Y RESACA

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS.

CAPITULO 2: EL KAZEKAGE, HOSPITAL Y RESACA.

Tocaron su despacho, para luego entrar sin esperar una respuesta.

― Oh, me asombra que, siendo tan joven, trabajes desde tan temprano como un viejo aburrido, muchacho ―emitió Tsunade de forma fresca a modo de saludo, mientras era acompañada por su alumna rosada, la cual la miró de forma cuestionable, al ver cómo le hablaba al Kazekage.

― Buenos días, Quinta ―le respondió el pelirrojo, omitiendo su comentario―. Las estaba esperando, por favor, tomen asiento.

La noche anterior, Temari le había comunicado que la Hokage quería pedir una reunión para tratar un tema social entre ambas aldeas. No había dado más detalles del asunto y se encontraba un tanto expectante por el tema.

― Bien, realmente sigo asombrada de que te encuentres lucido luego de un agitado día, como fue ayer. Te aconsejo ser más cuidadoso, a partir de los 20, el cuerpo empieza a oxidarse, si no lo cuidas, en fin ―agregó relajada la Senju, estirando sus pies, apoyando uno de sus codos en la espaldera de la silla.

― Tengo una reunión programada pasando el medio día, y necesito terminar de revisar unos informes antes de eso, agradecería que vaya directo al grano, Hokage ―articuló el Kazekage, mientras posaba los papeles que leía, antes de que llegasen.

― Esta bien, que aburrido ―dijo la rubia adulta, sentándose recto, para apoyar sus brazos cruzados, en la superficie del escritorio―. En realidad, es mi alumna quien tiene una petición que hacer, por parte del cuerpo médico de Konoha. Yo solo estoy como su respaldo.

― Ya veo, en todo caso, la escucho ―fijó su mirada en la mencionada, quien mostraba una convicción seria en su rostro.

― Primero que nada, agradezco la disponibilidad e interés en el tema, Kazekage ―empezó a hablar Haruno, mientras asentía a modo de saludo y respeto―. Soy la creadora y líder actual de un hospital dirigido a los infantes. Luego de la guerra, es más que obvio, que todas las naciones tuvimos que lidiar con las bajas civiles y de fuerzas armadas. Los hospitales se llenaron de heridos, y a pesar de que ya pasaron casi tres años, las secuelas de estas aún se siguen notando.

― Ciertamente, pero dígame mas al respecto sobre ese hospital para niños ¿Cuál es su propósito? ―inquirió interesado el pelirrojo.

― A eso voy. Pero si me permite, primero quiero mostrarle estas estadísticas ―la rosada puso los papeles que trajo consigo, en su escritorio para que los revisase.

Gaara centró sus ojos en ellos.

Eran informes basados en gráficos y números, haciendo una comparación en el índice de pacientes que recibía Konoha, antes y después de la guerra, separados por edades.

Les recordó un poco a los informes que le entregaba la jefa medico de su aldea, tenían una gran similitud, en especial en…

Entre abrió sus ojos, al notar el punto.

― Veo que ya se ha dado cuenta ―prosiguió hablando la rosada―. El índice de enfermos y mortandad en los infantes, se ha incrementado después de la guerra. A pesar de que no sintieron el impacto directo de esta, sufren con las consecuencias a largo plazo. Muchos perdieron a alguien en ella, otros completamente se convirtieron en huérfanos. Los niños han sido los más afectados del estrés postraumático de la guerra. Su estado emocional se quebranta, provocando una caída en sus defensas inmunes, haciéndolos presa fácil para las enfermedades de estación, anemia, desnutrición, raquitismo, depresión y hasta demencia en el peor de los casos…

― Es un tema preocupante, pero ¿cómo piensa apalear ese problema, este hospital que creó? ¿Es factible la solución que ofrecen?

― Por supuesto, el método es curar emocionalmente a estos niños. Ya pasamos la etapa de prueba, la cual produjo buenos resultados, mejores de los esperados ―le indicó que mirase la última hoja del informe―. Ahora queremos pasar a la etapa de expansión. Ya pedimos la autorización al Señor Feudal del País del fuego, quien ha empezado a contactarse con los demás Feudos, para compartir este hallazgo con todas las aldeas, iniciando con las de la Alianza.

― No tengo objeción por mi parte, me parece una noble causa. Cuenten con mi apoyo, pero… ―tomó una pausa el pelirrojo, como mentalizándose en el aire, a los demás líderes de la arena―, mas no soy el único al que deben ganar su autorización para proseguir. Abordaré el tema, en la reunión de la tarde con el concejo. Mientras…

― ¿Concejo? No sabía que todavía mantenían esa organización política tan arcaica en la Arena ―le interrumpió Tsunade, un tanto preocupada―. Yo tuve que lidiar que dos de ese tipo de vejestorios, son un dolor en el trasero, aferrándose al pasado. No sé cómo puedes aguantar a una docena de ellos. Por suerte, el Daimio cambió el modo de gobernar en Konoha, donde ahora el Hokage tiene poder absoluto.

― Es verdad que los "mayores" pueden llegar a complicar un poco la forma de mandato, mas son una confiable fuente de conocimiento al cual acudir en momentos de duda ―expresó el menor de los hermanos de la Arena, con respecto a los ancianos―. Volviendo al tema, dejadme a mi lidiar con ellos, de mientras, os las presentaré con el cuerpo médico de nuestra aldea. Ellos estarán más familiarizados con el tema, mientras más gente entienda la meta de este proyecto, mayor oportunidad tendrá de que se concrete.

― También podríamos aprovechar para revisar las condiciones y elementos, si es que se necesita realizar una inversión. Espero que el líder de su cuerpo médico, sea tan comprensible como usted ―enunció Sakura, con cierta expectación.

Mas, Gaara sentía intranquilidad por dentro. La mayoría de los ninjas médicos que prestaban su servicio en el Hospital, eran de mente un poco cerrada, tal vez por ser mayores, aún estaban procesando el hecho de que ya no existía enemistad con las demás aldeas.

Y ni hablar de "ella".

Al igual que su clan dorado…

No era ingenuo para creer que estos habían olvidado el pasado por completo.

En época de Rasa, los Taiyō habían llegado a ser el 50% de la fuerza militar de la aldea. Entre conflictos bélicos, en su mayoría con Konoha, su clan perdió al 35% de sus habitantes, entre ellos, a los antecesores de Daena-sama, abuelos de Draco-sama, el actual líder.

Y ahora controlaban el 50% de las riquezas, el monopolio comercial y la administración del Sanatorio.

Si bien sonaba algo complicado, con un poco de suerte a su favor, tal vez no habría problemas al implementar un organismo extranjero, por el bien del pueblo.

O por lo menos, con eso intentaba consolarse el pelirrojo líder, mientras caminaba acompañado de las visitantes, rumbo al hospital.

― Por cierto ¿Dónde dejó a Naruto, Tsunade-sama?

La voz de la rosada, preguntando por su amigo rubio a su superior, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era cierto, Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba en Suna, al parecer de colado con estas dos que lo acompañaban, o más posiblemente como regalo salvavidas de la mendiga Hokage, quien seguramente no tenía dinero para traer algo material.

De todos modos, había sido agradable haber convivido con su hermano jinchuriki, después de mucho tiempo.

― No quiso quedarse en la residencia, así que le dije que podía deambular por ahí, hasta la hora del almuerzo, y luego nos buscara… ―enunció la rubia con un tanto de pesar.

Ann bebía con fervor, una botella de agua.

Su cabeza le dolía debido a la resaca, sin duda, no volvería a abusar de las malteadas de chocolate con ron en un buen tiempo.

― Etto… Ann-sama, el Kazekage ha venido a verla, dice que tiene un tema de gran importancia que discutir con usted ―informo Shun, apareciendo en escena, con un semblante nervioso, tal vez adivinando la reacción de su superior.

― ¿Eh? Dile que no estoy disponible para nadie, tengo que terminar este papeleo para presentarlo en la tarde ―le respondió la Taiyō, mientras agarraba con fatiga su sello para usarlo en los papeles.

― Si, pero… parece muy importante, y no viene solo, hay dos extranjeras con el…

Shun no pudo terminar, ya que el pelirrojo, adivinando que sería rechazado, entró por su propia cuenta, seguido de las mencionadas.

― No sé para que se anuncia, si va adentrar de todas formas ―sostuvo Ann, mientras le hacía un ademan a Shun, para que se calmase, ya que se veía aturdida, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

― Lamento ser inoportuno, también tengo papeleo acumulado, mas necesito que atienda un asunto importante que apareció de improvisto.

― Ya que más da. A mal paso, darle prisa, hablad rápido ―soltó su sello, al igual que sus papeles, para mirarlos con una expresión aburrida.

― Veo que tu carácter no ha cambiado en nada, niña ―emitió Tsunade, mientras apoyaba su mano en la mesa del lugar, con una sonrisa confiada.

― Si, al igual que su eterna juventud, y el don para endeudarte apostando, incluso en otras aldeas ―emitió son sarcasmo, la de traje médico color bordo, haciendo como si no la hubiese visto el día anterior.

Sakura volvió a presentarse, para luego explicar el motivo de su visita a Suna.

Fue una explicación extensa, donde la Taiyō se limitó a escuchar, apoyando su mano en su mentón.

Le parecía una buena petición, más el dolor de su cabeza que soportaba, la limitaba a pensar.

― Suena interesante ¿Qué piensas al respecto? ―le interrumpió la dorada, al saber que ya había captado el mensaje, para dirigirse al Kazekage, quien guardaba silencio.

― Si no estuviera de acuerdo, no las hubiera traído con usted ―se limitó a decir este.

― ¿El concejo sabe de esto? ―volvió a interrogarlo, pero con solo ver su mirada supo su respuesta―. Ya veo… debo suponer que esperas mi apoyo entonces ―volvió a tomar un trago de su agua en botella―. En todo caso, seré sincera…

Se levantó de su asiento, para caminar a la ventana que tenía detrás suyo, dándoles la espalda a sus visitantes.

― Konoha no me inspira confianza. Desearía no tener que lidiar con extranjeros ―el sol que entraba al lugar se potenciaba al chocar con su cabello dorado, iluminando todo―. Pero mi deber como líder de este hospital, es más pesado que mis prejuicios. No voy a poner en riesgo el bienestar de los que en un futuro serán la base de nuestra sociedad.

― Eso significa que apoyará el proyecto ―dijo entusiasta la rosada, mientras recogía y acomodaba sus informes―. Puede que sea anticipado, pero me gustaría hacer una revisión parcial, para intentar calcular la inversión…

― Shun ―la volvió a interrumpir la Taiyō, llamando a su fiel asistente, la cual apareció a los segundos a su lado―. Un nuevo proyecto será implementado, a favor de contrarrestar los índices negativos que hemos estado tratando de reducir estos años. Guíalas por el edificio y toma nota de todo lo que te digan, a partir de ahora, serás la encargada de esta sección ―terminó diciéndole con un aire tranquilo, a pesar de su resaca.

― ¿Yo? Pero… ¿quién le ayudará a usted? ―emitió entre sorprendida, preocupada y nerviosa, la castaña.

― No te aflijas por ello. Tengo a esos dos inútiles que tienes por compañeros de asistencia.

Shun asintió para luego salir seguida de las visitantes.

―Por aquí, por favor.

Dejándolos solos a Kazekage y la Taiyō.

― ¿Espera invitación para marcharse o qué? ―articuló con molestia, mientras volvía a sentarse a su asiento, tratando de volver a su papeleo―. No tenemos más de qué hablar.

Gaara la observo en silencio por unos segundos, examinando su rostro. Se sentía relajado al saber que no tendría que lidiar con ella en el asunto del nuevo hospital.

Era notoria la fatiga que esta emanaba en su mirada. La cual se veía menos agresiva que antes, pero seguía siendo intimidante...

― ¿Sigue aquí? ¿Acaso también le duele la cabeza? No, ya me he dado cuenta que su mudez es natural, largaros de una vez, Kazekage.

El pelirrojo en realidad tenía la intención de devolverle "aquel papel", más en todo este tiempo, siempre le era impedido por una u otra razón.

Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Estaba a punto de meter su mano, al bolsillo de su túnica, cuando una presencia volvió a escena.

― Disculpe, pero quería recomendarle algo ―era Haruno Sakura, con una voz y rostro amigable.

― ¿A mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, subordinada de Konoha? ―le respondió esta con desconfianza.

Sakura no le respondió y caminó hacia ella, para luego intentar posar ambas manos en su sien.

― ¡Pero que…

Se detuvo en reaccionar de forma agresiva, cuando el pelirrojo le hacia una expresión para que se detuviese.

La kunoichi de Konoha emitió chakra en sus manos, canalizándola en dos dedos, para luego insertarla en su frente por unos segundos.

El dolor y malestar desapareció de su resaca desapareció.

― Bien, estaba segura que funcionaria…

― No sabía que podíamos usar el ninjutsu para ese tipo molestias ―emitió asombrada la dorada―. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, subordinada de Konoha? ―agregó con curiosidad.

― Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Y no se preocupe, yo tampoco lo sabía; mi maestra es media alcohólica, gracias a ella puedo reconocer a las personas que disimulan su resaca. Es más, es un truco más que una técnica, igual no dejes de hidratarte ―siguió hablándole con alegría esta, mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura―. Yo no sé tu nombre, te ves mayor, pero viéndote de cerca puedo asegurar que tenemos casi la misma edad…

― Hum, en unos meses cumpliré 19. Me llamo Anngelius, pero puedes llamarme Ann… supongo ―dijo un tanto confundida esta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada que alguien que apenas acababa de conocer le hablase con tanta amabilidad y confianza.

― Lo sabía, ¿Anngelius? Qué bonito nombre, en latín significa "Ángel", por si no lo sabias. Bueno, ya hice lo que quería hacer, ahora debo centrarme de nuevo en el mi objetivo. Nos vemos, Ann-sama, Kazekage.

― Hum… ah… si…

El pelirrojo asintió a forma de despedida.

La rosada desapareció de escena de la misma forma fugaz en la que apareció.

Esta vez fue la Taiyō la que se quedó muda por unos segundos.

― Las personas de Konoha son bastante raras… ―citó apenas.

―Más que raros, diría que son bastante agradables, en su mayoría ―aclaró el Quinto con cierta alegría al saber que lo había notado.

― Si, es posible que… ―se detuvo al notar que estaba fuera de su personaje―. ¿Por qué estoy hablando con usted de esto? ¡Largo! ―volvió a gruñir mientras le indicaba la puerta de salida con su mano.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

PD: En este capítulo, hice referencia a la novela epilogo "Sakura Hiden", la cual narra la iniciativa que tuvo la Haruno para crear este hospital mental para niños, y su intensión de expandirlo a las otras naciones.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

¡Hola gente!

Primero empezaré con las aclaraciones de escritura, para que no os perdáis en la lectura.

Para los pensamientos, las palabras estarán siempre en cursiva ( _cursiva_ )y encerradas en comillas (").

Para recuerdos pasados, normalmente también los dividía haciéndolos en cursiva, pero para que no se confundan con los pensamientos, pondré la advertencia "Flashback" al principio y final de esta, que es su explicación corta en inglés.

Para escenas futuras, que no tienen relación con la narración presente, pondré todo el escrito en negrita ( **negrita** ). Pensaba cambiar la fuente de letra, pero algunas plataformas como fanfiction,net a veces, no las reconoce y seria como no hacer nada.

Otro anuncio que os quería dar, es que no actualizaré tan asiduamente como lo hacía antes. Trataré de publicar semana por medio, o en el peor de los casos, una vez por mes. Pero actualizaré, así que no entren en miedo pensando que abandonaré la historia. Mi salud aun es inestable, mas estoy un poco mejor que hace unos meses.

Bueno, quería decir otras cosas, mas mi memoria me falla en este momento. Gracias por leer, permitiendo que mi historia cobre vida en sus locas mentecitas.

Un abrazo.


	3. CAPITULO 3: KAZEKAGE, REUNIÓN Y TRAGOS

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, LAZOS.

CAPITULO 3: EL KAZEKAGE, REUNION Y TRAGOS.

Entre abrió los ojos con cierta alegría.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, para su noble vida.

Se estiró aun acostado, dejando salir un bostezo, para luego levantarse de golpe.

― Buenos días, Draco-sama.

Una de las sirvientas que se encontraban en su habitación, paradas desde un casi una hora atrás, esperando su despertar, se acercaba para ayudarle a quitar su túnica de pijama.

― Ah, buenos días, Mérida ―le respondió el niño, mientras se dejaba ayudar, para luego caminar apresurado a su tocador real, donde una tina cálida llena de espuma, lo esperaba.

Mientras se restregaba el cabello, recordó la noche pasada, donde se había involucrado con el clon del Kazekage, evitando que su mayor cometiera una estupidez.

" _No, no era ella quien actuaba. Seguro fue obra de ese homúnculo con forma de chica, que creó, aprovechándose de su inconciencia"._

Pensó, también recordando la advertencia del tal Eros.

―Solo espero que no haya sucedido nada grave después ―frunció su ceño, agarrando un gran copo de espuma es su mano, para luego apretarla con fuerza, haciendo que esta saliera volando en el aire, fragmentada, para luego volver a la tina―. Trataré de informarme al respecto, en la tarde ―murmuró para sí, para luego salir de su baño.

Sus fieles sirvientes, lo esperaban fuera, con una bata de ducha, un toallon y el traje que usaría ese día.

― Gracias, pero soy lo bastante grande como para poder secarme solo ―dijo con voz amable, quitándole la toalla a quien le servía―, pueden retirarse, gracias de nuevo.

― ¿Esta seguro? Bueno, lo estaremos esperando en el comedor, hoy el chef le preparó una tarta especial, que la acompañará con un jugo de…

― Hoy apetezco algo más simple, anoche comimos mucho en la fiesta que organizamos para el Kazekage. Un zumo de naranja simple y un pedazo de pan serán más que suficiente, y llévenlo a mi despacho, comeré mientras reviso los papeles del día…

― Pero señor ―objetó otro de los sirvientes, desconcertado―. Su desayuno ya fue preparado…

― Si, lo sé, déjame terminar ¿quieres? Sé que les encanta preparar demasiada comida ―dijo serio el niño, mientras comenzaba a vestirse―. Llévenla como presente al orfanato de la aldea. Estoy seguro que ellos la disfrutaran más que yo.

―Pero…

― Esta bien señor, será como ordene ―una de las sirvientes, le interrumpió a la otra, para luego salir ambas de su habitación.

El asintió, para luego quedarse mirando al dorado espejo enorme que tenía enfrente.

Sus rasgos de niños empezaban a desvanecerse y los rasgos de un adolescente, empezaban a apoderarse de su imagen.

― Bueno, supongo que nada es para siempre ¿verdad? ―habló solo, mientras se acomodaba la gargantilla y collar de su traje―. Hermana… ¿también habrás sentido este mismo miedo?

La alegría de su rostro se borró por unos segundos, recordando el pasado cercano donde se encontraba incapaz de haberla ayudado, teniendo como verdugo a ese monstruo que tenían como madre.

" _Pero un sol de atardecer nos liberó de las cadenas. Oh cálido sol, ¿serias tan amable de amarnos, iluminándonos de ahora en adelante?"_

La sonrisa amable volvió a cubrir su rostro, pensando en aquel que admiraba.

Salió de su aposento, seguido por los guardias que lo esperaban en la entrada de este.

― Buenos días a todos.

Entró al salón de reuniones.

Fue uno de los primeros en llegar, pero los demás concejeros llegaron a escasos minutos.

La sesión de ese día prometía ser muy seria.

Más ahora que tenía que agregar un tema imprevisto, como lo era el hospital mental para infantes.

Solo faltaba la llegada de la Jefa médico.

De por sí, ella ya era parte de la mayoría de las reuniones que se organizaba con los altos mandos, y tenía la fama de estar ausente en estas.

Pero en esta ocasión, era importante tenerla presente, la necesitaba como refuerzo.

El hecho de que se le ocurriese desistir y faltar en último momento le producía cierta ansiedad.

Faltaban escasos segundos para que la reunión iniciase.

Inhalo y exhaló por lo bajo, para luego juntar chakra en su ombligo. Una reunión, por más simple que pudiese sonar, era peligrosa si se entraba incauto. El genjutsu pasivo, activado por la voz, era muy usado entre los líderes y concejeros, para salirse con sus caprichos de viejos.

En el último momento, la Taiyō apareció por el umbral de la puerta, seguida por uno de sus asistentes, quien dejó el pilar de papeles que traía consigo, para luego retirarse.

La rubia tomó asiento, en el último lugar que quedaba libre.

En una mesa redonda de 12 asientos, justo tenía que tocarle a mano izquierda del Kazekage.

Abiertamente, puso una cara de disconformidad al notarlo, más se limitó a no expresarlo.

― No sé por qué la aflicción, mi palabra tiene el mismo peso que el sol en el desierto ―soltó por lo bajo, sin mirarlo, mientras ojeaba unos papeles que había traído consigo.

― Supongo que fue su reputación de inasistencia lo que me hizo dudar ―le respondió con sinceridad el joven líder, fijando su mirada en ella por unos segundos.

― Que absurdo, no hay comparación…

Ebizu, el líder del concejo de ancianos, tosió para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, dando inicio a la reunión.

La congregación inició muy tranquila.

Los temas acordados se trataron de forma rápida.

Conforme avanzaba, los quejidos de algunos empezaron a notarse.

―No creo conveniente que aceptemos así por así, lo que nos propongan las fuerzas extranjeras ―Toojuurou, uno de los más ancianos, comentó con seriedad―. Me asombra, que usted este de acuerdo, Taiyō-san…

Terminó su frase con cierto aire de desconfianza, para que los demás estallasen en murmureos.

― Es cuestión de deber, anciano ―se explicó la rubia, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar hablar de mas―. Aunque también veo un tanto molesta la implementación de ideas extranjeras en nuestra aldea, creo que debemos dejar nuestro orgullo de lado por el bienestar de los nuestros. Los tiempos cambian… aunque no queramos. Es adaptarse o quedar obsoletos…

Casi en su totalidad, los ancianos empezaron a murmurar con fuerza ante las palabras de la dorada.

― Que insolencia…

― ¿Acaso no está llamando ancianos obsoletos?

― ¿Cómo se atreve a minimizar el orgullo?

― Es indignante…

El pelirrojo los silenció con su voz de líder.

― Por favor, calmaros.

Los presentes se quedaron mudos al escucharlo. Cualquiera pensaría que fue por respeto, pero lo cierto es que el tono de voz que utilizó el pelirrojo hizo que recordasen un pasado no tan lejano, para nada agradable.

― Taiyō-sama no se expresó con las palabras correctas ―prosiguió hablando serio el Kazekage, tratando de arreglar el disturbio de la rubia―. Si incluso ella, siendo de la actual generación, que mantiene la ideología antigua de la aldea a entendido la importancia de este proyecto, creo que ustedes, quienes tienen mayor experiencia y análisis, pueden entender mejor el punto…

Los presentes empezaron a borrar la indignación de sus rostros, supliéndolas por gestos más amables.

Solo Toojuurou y dos cercanos a él, mantuvieron su postura necia hasta el final.

Soltó su sello.

Acababa de terminar con el papeleo del día.

Un día muy largo que todavía no acababa.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras miraba la taza vacía de su escritorio.

Ni una gota de café dentro.

Miró el reloj de pared del lugar. Recién marcaban las siete de la tarde.

Se levantó con cierta prisa, se quitó su traje color bordó con blanco, para dejarlo colgado en el perchero que tenía a un lado de su escritorio.

Aún tenía tiempo, para una escapada, antes de la última reunión programada que tendría ese día.

Estaba cruzando el umbral de su puerta, cuando Shun la detuvo, apareciendo en escena, con un par de folios.

― Ann-sama, disculpe la tardanza, aún quedaban por recoger estos informes…

― Déjalos en mi escritorio, voy a salir.

― Esta bien, pero… ―la castaña miró el reloj de su mano, notando algo inusual―, aún falta una hora para que vayamos a la reunión que el Kazekage organizó…

― Lo sé, pero tengo otro asunto que atender antes. Nos veremos allá.

Dicho eso último, desapareció de escena, dejando a su asistente sola, con una expresión un tanto preocupada.

―Por aquí, señores ―emitió el acomodador del lugar, mientras los guiaba al salón privado donde se reunirían―. ¿Desean pedir algo mientras esperan la llegada de los demás invitados? ―sugirió.

― No, por el momento, gracias.

El empleado del local asintió para luego salir, dejándolos solos.

El Kazekage y sus hermanos tomaron asiento, en los almohadones que había en el suelo del lugar, rodeando una extensa mesa de baja estatura.

― Bueno, somos los primeros en llegar… ―expresó Kankuro a medias, ya que divisó a alguien a los metros.

La jefa medico se encontraba en el lugar, sentada de piernas cruzadas hacia adelante, mientras engullía a toda velocidad comida que se había pedido.

― Buenas noches, espero no haya estado tanto tiempo esperando… ―expresó Gaara sentándose a su lado, tal vez queriendo aprovechar el tiempo que sobraba―. Agradezco su ayuda el día de hoy…

― De buenas no hay nada ―lo interrumpió, mientras hacía pausa en su masticar―, y no te me acerques tanto, Kazekage, no pienso invitarte nada de lo que estoy comiendo, apenas y desayuné hoy. Si quieren comer, pídanselo a los mozos.

― No, no era esa mi intensión…

Lo que quería era agradecerle el hecho de haber apoyado la inserción de aquel hospital. Fue algo de último momento y con su estrategia lograron su aprobación.

*~FLASHBACK~*

― _Y bien ¿Cómo planeas proceder?_

― _¿Cómo? No creo que necesitemos algo más que su apoyo… y algo de insistencia._

― _Espero que no pretendas ir a por esos viejos con algo tan simple. Si quieres que esto funcione… ―dijo ella mientras caminaba un par de centímetros delante suyo, por el pasillo principal del hospital, el cual estaba desierto debido a la hora―. He tratado con ellos por más tiempo de lo que puedes imaginar. Para ganar tiempo, apelaremos más a su orgullo que razón…_

― _Apoyo eso del tiempo, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que sugiere?_

― _Ambos estaremos en el mismo barco. Solo que yo tomaré una postura más hiriente e insensible. Si ven que te apoyo sin más y de forma perfecta, desconfiaran de mi palabra, alegando que estoy de su lado por conveniencia… o porque usted me obliga…_

 _Gaara arqueo su ceño al escuchar eso último._

 _No lo había pensado, pero tenía alta probabilidad de que sucediese. ¿La rebelde jefa médica apoyándolo? Es cierto que ha habido un cambio, por los acontecimientos un tanto recientes, pero eso es algo que muchos tardarían en asimilar._

 _Incluso, alguno de los ancianos se había atrevido a especular, en la sentencia que le hicieron a la Taiyō, de que presentía del existir de "sentimientos personales" de por medio, en el hecho de por qué el Kazekage quería in-imputar a su igual y solo condenar a Daena por los desastres ocurridos._

 _Sin duda, la gente mayor podía llegar a ser muy testuda y hasta difícil de manejar._

 _Aceptó su propuesta._

 _Solo tendría que aclarar y suavizar lo que ella dijese. Los ancianos verían el asunto desde un punto diferente._

 _Y así fue._

 _*~FLASHBACK~*_

El pelirrojo decidió callar luego de eso. Realmente la veía hambrienta.

― Eso se ve delicioso, supongo que iremos pidiendo algo también para comer, hasta que los de Konoha lleguen ― dijo Temari, haciendo sonar la campanilla que había en la mesa, para llamar a los de servicio.

― Si, buena idea, muero de hambre ―agregó Kankuro, sentándose en frente de la Taiyō, para de forma discreta, robarle una barrita de pan de uno de sus platos de guarnición.

― Vuelve a tocar mi comida y te cortaré esa mano, castaño ―le amenazó esta al notarlo.

― Ya, ya, ni siquiera los habías tocado…

― ¡Es porque los dejo para el final!

Al cabo de casi media hora, los faltantes llegaron.

― Siento la demora, ha sido culpa mía ―se excusó Tsunade por todos.

Lo cierto, es que, más que una reunión de índole político, era un tipo de celebración, por haber conseguido la aprobación del hospital mental.

Tsunade lo pidió, con excusa de estrechar más las relaciones entre aldeas hermanas, aunque el verdadero propósito posiblemente era apostar y beber gratis todo lo que pudiese.

Como parte del proyecto, no solo los hermanos de la arena y los de Konoha se reunirían, sino también el líder médico y sub-líder.

― Espero, no les moleste, pero aprovechando que estaban aquí, invité también a la Mizukage y su acompañante ―soltó con gracia la rubia adulta.

Mei y Chojuro saludaron, para luego sentarse entre ellos.

Como el día anterior, todos los Kages se habían reunido en Suna, por el natal del Kazekage, algunos no habían partido. Solo el Tsuchikage y Raikage, quienes abandonaron la aldea, apenas salió el alba.

Shun fue la última en llegar, teniendo que sentarse muy distante de su superior.

Mientras comían y hablaban de la aprobación que el proyecto había recibido…

― He estado revisando el informe que nos dejaste. Es simplemente asombroso. La manera en que dividiste los sectores, la especificación de los tratamientos, medicación… todo. Yo me considero excelente, pero lo tuyo es algo innovador… ―expresó la Taiyō, haciendo una pausa en su masticar, dirigiéndose a la rosada que se había sentado a su lado izquierdo―. La pediatría no es mi fuerte, pero me siento celosa.

Haruno asintió con una calmada sonrisa, ante su inusual halago.

― Fue una idea que surgió al observar a un bebé y su madre. Algo espontaneo, pero que costó mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. No podría haberlo logrado sin la ayuda de Tsunade-sama, Ino y Shizune, compañeras mías ―aclaró esta, mirando con alegría a su maestra.

― Si, pero la mayoría del mérito es tuyo, Sakura ―agregó la Senju, con cierto orgullo en sus palabras―. Fue tu idea, y trabajaste en ella arduamente, día y noche, durante meses, al grado de casi desfallecer ―rió.

― Si, Sakura-chan es un ninja medico genial, la mejor que conozco ―dijo Naruto agregándose a la conversación, con voz alegre.

―Ya, paren. Me apenan ―articuló la rosada ante sus palabras.

La Taiyō quedó en silencio, observando al rubio que acababa de hablar.

― Tu… ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? No tienes pinta de ser un médico ―emitió directamente, mientras intentaba recordar donde había su rostro antes.

Todos los que hablaban a su alrededor callaron ante eso.

― Es cierto, no lo hemos presentado ―dijo Kankuro, viendo a sus hermanos― para no causar revuelo, en especial.

Shun se acercó por detrás a su superior, para susurrarle algo al oído.

Pero el rubio de Konoha se adelantó ante toda palabra.

― Si, yo soy ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ―medio grito con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Ah… si… tu…

La Taiyō sintió que estaba fuera de lugar, mientras era observada con miradas expectantes a su respuesta.

Lo cierto, es que no tenía idea si el rubio era importante o no. Mas lo presentía.

― Él es el héroe que salvó el mundo de las manos de Kaguya ―enunció Gaara, en resumen, tratando de apresurar el momento incómodo.

―Ah… así que es él.

Ann miró fijamente al Uzumaki.

Tal como un ninja miraba a su oponente tratando de descubrir sus debilidades y detalles.

Gaara presintió que diría algo ofensivo, al ver como lo miraba. Y su mente empezó a humear pensando en un tema de cambio.

―Eres realmente joven. Los heridos no dejaban de hablar de tus hazañas y la forma en que los salvaste. Te imaginaba diferente. Quien diría que algún día te conocería en persona, que inesperado ―terminó diciendo con aire calmado, para luego volver a centrarse en su comida.

El ambiente se volvió relajado y todos volvieron a hablar entre todos.

―Mmm… hace tiempo que alguien extraño no reaccionaba asombrado al escuchar mi nombre ―dijo un tanto decaído Naruto, para luego taquearse la boca de comida.

― No la conoces, créeme, ha sido más amable de lo que te imaginas ―susurró Kankuro, quien se encontraba a su lado.

― Ella es… Ann-sama ¿verdad? ―Chojuro, que se encontraba sentado a su otro lado, habló por lo bajo al castaño, con cierta timidez―. No pensé que la conocería en persona, es igual que en las revistas que mira la Mizukage-sama, que emoción…

Kankuro entrecerró los ojos con cierta molestia al escucharlo.

―Ah, sí, es ella ― respondió a secas.

― ¿Eh? ¿de qué hablan? ―inquirió Naruto con curiosidad, al escucharlos.

Kankuro torció la boca, dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

Pero Chojuro si, y mucho.

― Naruto-san, ella es una celebridad muy conocida en la alta sociedad ―le explicó con emoción y un poco de pena―. También una de las bellezas nobles que tiene el país del viento, al igual que Temari-sama.

―Oh, pues si… ahora que lo mencionas, tiene cierto encanto ―el rubio miró hacia la Taiyō, quien seguía hablando con Sakura.

En algún lugar sombrío y apartado del País de las rocas.

La tienda era lúgubre y era atendida por un hombre enano, feo y de contextura robusta.

La sombra entró con tranquilidad, mientras era el punto de atención de las decenas de miradas que había en el lugar.

Se encontraba cubierta con una enorme túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y apenas dejaba ver sus pies, que calzaban unos elegantes zapatos de mujer.

― ¿No es un lugar peligroso para una dama? Debe ser muy valiente o muy estúpida ―bufó el mercante, mientras mantenía un mondadientes en su boca, que sonreí con perversidad.

La desconocida visitante metió una de sus manos en el bolso oculto que llevaba, para luego sacar tres finas hebras largas, de color dorado, las cuales posó en el mostrador del vendedor.

― He oído de tu fama, mercader puerco. Mi oferta es de 3 millones de ryos.

El sujeto, con expresión molesta, fijó su mirada en los hilos.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, para agarrar su mondadientes y poner expresión de asombro y alegría.

― El cabello de un noble del Clan Taiyō…. ―susurró con excitación, mientras los tocaba con sus ásperas y regordetas manos―. El oro es basura, comparada a su lado… pero es imposible de conseguir, ellos se cuidan tanto y apenas existen tres vivos, casi no salen de ese infierno desértico al que llaman hogar... ¿Cómo es que tú, lograste hacerte de ellos?

― 4 millones de ryos, y seguirá subiendo si sigues preguntando.

― Esta bien, está bien, 4 millones serán, pero ni un ryo mas ―respondió el comprador mientras los guardaba con recelo en una caja dorada, que sacó de debajo de su mostrador―. Dame un momento… ― hizo una seña con sus manos, para que uno de sus ayudantes (que tenían pinta de forajidos) se metiera a la habitación que había detrás suyo, para traer el dinero―. De casualidad, ¿no tendrás algún otro objeto que quieras ofrecerme? Estas en el mercado negro, aquí nadie te recriminará…

― No, nada más.

Fue cuestión de minutos, para que sus secuaces lo llamasen un momento.

― Disculpe madame. Creo que estos incompetentes me necesitan ―se excusó el hombre, para saltar de su banquillo y desaparecer detrás de su puerta de servicio.

Pero grata fue su sorpresa al notar que estos habían descubierto la identidad, de la desconocida vendedora.

― Ella es… una… Taiyō… ―articuló apenas, mientras se contenía de mostrar sus ojos rebosantes de avaricia, y apretaba con fuerza el libro bingo, donde aparecía una foto y los datos de la mencionada.

En un segundo, planeó que la atraparía, se quedaría con todo su cabello y luego la entregaría para obtener la recompensa que ofrecían, o mejor aún, conseguiría más si la vendía por pedazos en el mercado negro.

Iba a dar la orden a sus ayudantes, cuando estos cayeron en seco, heridos gravemente, a su alrededor.

Pudo sentir como una presencia se paraba justo detrás de él.

― Me habéis hecho esperar demasiado. Ahora quiero 6 millones de ryos y esto… ―dijo apoyando un frasco de poción extraño, en el hombro del enano.

― Esta bien toma todo lo que quieras, pero no me mates, por favor… por favor… ―con pánico y temblando le extendió la maleta con el dinero, para luego poner su cabeza al suelo a modo de súplica.

― Me alegra saber que acordamos un trato, por cierto, tu nunca me has visto ¿entendiste?

― Si, si, no sé ni siquiera… con quien estoy hablando… ahora…

La mujer sonrió para luego desaparecer.

― Bien, bien, ya hemos comido y ahora nos toca beber ―enunció animosa la Senju, mientras destapaba la primera botella de licor, de las varias que había en la mesa.

― Por favor, a mi primero ―dijo extendiendo su vaso, la Mizukage, quien parecía un tanto aburrida.

― Va, va… ¿Quién más nos acompaña? Vamos, no sean tímidos ―empezó a llenar los vasos de todos.

― Disculpen, pero prefiero no beber ― señaló Gaara, alejando su vaso de jugo de granada, del pico de la botella con alcohol.

― Hum, yo también paso, mañana me toca guardia y no quiero estar con resaca ―emitió Kankuro.

― Yo… yo tampoco… aun no me siento listo para beber… ―dijo tímidamente Chojuro, mientras tomaba su vaso entre sus manos, para protegerlo de aquel liquido de olor embriagante.

Tsunade arqueó sus cejas a modo de molestia.

― Que hombres más aburridos.

Giró para intentar servirle a Naruto, quien estaba a su lado, pero este también se negó.

― No, mejor no. Seguro te pondrás muy ebria y soy yo quien tendrá que cargarte a nuestro alojamiento. Además, esa cosa sabe muy feo.

― Cuanta delicadeza tenemos aquí. Esto no se podrá llamar celebración, si solo somos la Mizukage y yo quienes bebemos…

― Yo si quiero, lleno por favor ―para asombro de todos, Temari extendió su vaso.

La quinta Hokage sonrió con agrado.

― ¡Al fin alguien con coraje!

― Ten cuidado, no domesticada, ese licor es mucho más fuerte de lo que tomaron en fiestas anteriores ―señaló Ann, con cierto aire de burla, mientras extendía también su vaso.

― Hablas mucho, para ser alguien que amaneció perdida ―respondió Temari, dando el primer sorbo a su vaso.

― ¿Acaso me estas retando? Sí, me aloqué anoche, pero tú hubieras amanecido muerta si hubieses ingerido la cantidad que tomé ―se excusó la Taiyō con ligera gracia en su voz, la cual alarmó a más de uno.

Shun miró de reojo al vaso de su superior.

Eso no era jugo de granada.

― Ah sí, estaba muy aburrida y tomé algo de vino ―agregó al ver que la castaña la miraba con preocupación.

Dos jarras de vino vacío estaban discretamente acomodadas entre las de jugo, como prueba.

La noche prometía, más de lo que alguno de ellos pudiera imaginar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	4. CAPITULO 4: KAZEKAGE, NOCHE DE TRAGOS Y

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS

CAPITULO 4: EL KAZEKAGE, NOCHE DE TRAGOS Y JUEGOS.

Un proporcionado y bien parecido hombre joven, apareció de la piscina, donde había nadado por buen tiempo.

Salió con impulso, derramando bastante agua a su paso, camino a las toallas que había en una mesa del lugar.

― ¡Hey, ten más cuidado, mojarás mi libro!

― Quien te manda a leer cerca de la alberca, noño.

― Puedo leer donde se me plazca…

A un par de metros de esos dos, otro montón de hombres jóvenes los observaban.

― Ahí van de nuevo esos dos…

― Esto cada día se vuelve más aburrido, voy a terminar rompiéndoles el cuello a esos escandalosos ―expresó con ceño molesto uno de ellos, quien era el más grande de todos, con una musculatura marcada, piel canela y de cabello rubio claro que casi parecía blanco.

― Vamos, no es bueno pelear. Recuerden que estamos unidos de por vida. La enemistad solo provocara que nuestra convivencia sea más difícil ―agregó otro de ellos, mientras les extendía unos bocaditos en brochetas.

― Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres un niño ―protesto, el que llevaba lentes y aceptaba el dulce―, ni siquiera entiendo de cómo es posible que te encuentres en el harem, apenas y eres un puberto.

― Oye, no te enojes con él, no es su culpa que su división lo haya presentado como candidato ―lo defendió otro, que se encontraba sentado también en aquel extenso sofá que tenían en el lugar.

― Si, bueno, tampoco me estoy enojando con él, pero me siento indignado que tenga que competir contra un mocoso, como "él" … ―se explicó el de lentes.

― Pues este "mocoso" tiene más ventajas de ser el favorito de la princesa ―se defendió el niño, con cierto orgullo y superioridad en su rostro―. Tal vez no sea el primero en llegar a su corazón, pero cuando ustedes envejezcan, yo seguiré siendo joven. Y ese será mi momento de brillar, y podré encargarme de ustedes, pero descuiden no los mataré si eso les preocupa, solo los mandaré lejos, muy lejos…

Los demás, como era de esperarse, reaccionaron de forma molesta ante lo escuchado.

― ¿¡Que!? ¡Maldito mocoso!

― ¡Y creer que yo intentaba defenderte!

― ¡Eres el peor de todos, con tus oscuras ambiciones!

Estaban a punto de abalanzarse encima del pequeño y desvergonzado incauto, cuando otra presencia los interrumpió.

― ¡La cena esta lista! Primero coman, y luego ya ven si quieren seguir peleando.

Todos se detuvieron y quedaron viéndolo, como este empezaba a servir el banquete que había preparado para todos.

― Oh, Nagisa… mi gran salvador ―expresó el niño, casi en llanto, ya que se había asustado por el accionar de los demás, corriendo hacia él, para terminar, abrazándolo, como si fuese su hermano mayor protector.

― Ya, Toshinori… ―siguió hablando este, con una mezcla de calma y alegría en su voz―, te advertí que no molestarás a los demás, recuerda que ya no eres el rey de tu hogar, tienes que ser más amable…

― Pero, pero… ellos empezaron…. ―dijo con voz de puchero el niño, para luego sentarse a su lado, en el gran comedor del lugar.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, mientras se sentaban a comer.

― Ciertamente, la comida de Nagi, es una de las pocas cosas por las que no tiro la toalla y abandono este bendito harem ―soltó el musculoso de piel canela, borrando la expresión molesta de su rostro.

― Ah, opino lo mismo.

― Y yo.

Fue lo que agregaron los otros dos, que antes estaban en la alberca y ahora se habían agregado a ellos.

Nagisa notó que faltaba alguien.

― ¿Eh? ¿Alguien ha visto a Hasani? ―expresó con preocupación―. Será que…

Su mente empezó a imaginarse que se había atrevido a salir del harem, cansado de esperar, en busca de vuestra amada princesa, que nunca se dignaba a visitarlos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con molestia, ante la posibilidad.

Mas su temor solo duró unos segundos.

― Ha, dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta por dentro del clan. Que le guardemos su porción de cena ―le respondió uno de ellos.

― Si, Hasani es así… no me gusta admitirlo, pero creo que, de nosotros, es el que probablemente se convierta en el primer esposo, es un maldito, como lo envidio ―agregó el del libro, mientras lo cerraba y se centraba en su alimento.

― No puedes dar por hecho eso ―emitió disconforme, el de lentes―. La belleza no lo es todo. Yo soy el más apto para convertirse en el primer esposo. Mi inteligencia, diligencia y belleza son una combinación ganadora…

La mitad de ellos soltó a risa, al terminar de escucharlo.

― Te falto decir "y de buenos sentimientos" ―bufó uno con burla.

― Como si un, cuatro ojos, pudiese catalogarse como bello ―se agregó el moreno― ya eres feo de nacimiento, acéptalo.

― Ríanse todo lo que quieran, luego no vengan a rogarme que tenga piedad de ustedes, cuando sea el prometido que haya elegido Ann-sama…

― Ya cállate, hablas por los celos que le tienes a Hasani ―Toshinori rio con ellos―. Deberías escribir un libro, mira, mira, ya te ayudo con el título, sería algo así como "Lo que callamos los feos" ―terminó diciendo el mini rubio, extendiendo sus manos en el aire, como si imaginase el título en letras grandes.

Las risas se volvieron intensas.

― Ahre… yo si leería ese libro, digo, por si te animas a escribirlo ―enunció con expresión seria él come libros, sin intensión de burla, que fue de los pocos que no rio.

― ¡Cállate Haruka! No voy a escribir ningún libro al respecto ―dijo furioso el de lentes, para luego tomar su plato e irse a comer a otro lado.

― Hey ¿Por qué te vas?

― ¿Ah? Que insensibles son, lastimaron sus sentimientos.

― ¿De qué hablas? Tú también bromeaste al respecto.

― No lo hice, yo mencioné lo del libro, por que en verdad me gusta la forma en que escribe.

― Akil, vuelve, solo bromeábamos…

Nagisa los miró como expresión de regaño, para luego irse detrás de su compañero de lentes.

Este había dejado su plato a un lado, mientras se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del jardín, el cual tenían una hermosa vista, incluso en la noche.

― Con que aquí te encontrabas ―expresó mientras se sentaba a su lado, pero dándole la espalda, para fijar su mirada en dirección contraria.

― Lo de hace minutos… esos idiotas… no les tomes importancia. Se burlaron de ti, porque en el fondo les da envidia la seguridad que reflejas, ya que eres el único que no se siente intimidado por Hasani…

― Lo se… aunque sé que también no soy el único en eso…

Nagisa entreabrió los ojos, al escuchar eso último. Su rostro se tornó nervioso unos segundos, para luego reemplazarla por una sonrisa de satisfacción.

― Admiro la capacidad que tienes para notar cuando los demás esconden o camuflan algo. Creo que empezaré a tener que cuidarme más de ti, que de Hasani.

Akil se quitó los lentes, y mientras los limpiaba con cuidado, cerró sus ojos, poniendo una expresión seria en ellos.

― Pues si… lo supe desde el primer día en que te vi en el harem. Eres amable y agradable con todos, y si bien puede que tu actuar sea genuino, tus intenciones son ambiciosas. Si algo he aprendido con mi padre, el sub líder, es que los humanos no pueden controlar lo que expresan sus ojos. Y he notado muchas cosas en los tuyos…

Nagisa soltó una risa, mas no era de burla o negación, sino de aceptación hacia sus palabras.

― Me rindo, me has atrapado, lo admito, no soy el noble chico que todos creen que soy ―alzó sus manos, en señal de rendición, por unos segundos―. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Me desenmascararas frente a los otros?

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Te recuerdo que todos estamos en una competencia, por mi mejor si te encargas de los demás, a si solo tendría que vencerte a ti y al engreído de Hasani ―emitió con gracia Akil, borrando completamente su expresión seria y dibujando una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, para luego volver a ponerse sus lentes.

― Gracias, supongo.

― De todas formas, solo puedo ver como rivales a quienes muestran un verdadero interés hacia su majestad. Tus ojos muestran ambición, pero…

El rostro del otro chico se tornó rojizo, al saber dónde terminaría sus palabras.

―También muestran una devoción genuina, y hasta amor… por quien se nos ha impuesto como posible futura esposa. Solo por eso, te considero un rival…

― Espero que también me consideres tu rival, entonces ―una voz conocida lo interrumpió, agregándose a escena.

Ambos giraron para verlo directo a los ojos.

Hasani los observaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria, mientras el frio viento nocturno fallaba en tratar de controlar sus salvaje y extenso cabello.

La "reunión" seguía su curso aquella noche, bastante festiva y animosa.

― ¿En serio? Pero usted es muy hermosa, me cuesta creer que no esté casada o con novio ―expresó Shun, asombrada al escuchar como la Mizukage hacia mención a su soltería.

― ¿Verdad que es una pena? Que puedo decir, nunca conocí al indicado, sin mencionar que tiendo a intimidar a los hombres con mi estatus ―expresó con pena, Mei, para luego tomarse el contenido de su vaso, de un golpe.

― Bueno, tampoco te sientas la víctima en esto. Es algo de lo que debiste estar consciente, al convertirte en kunoichi ―agregó Ann, un tanto discerniente de lo que expresaba la pelirroja―. En este mundo, de por si es difícil hacerse notar siendo mujer, más siendo un ninja de alto nivel. No tenemos tiempo para cursiladas como el amor…

― Siempre tan amargada como siempre ―la interrumpió Tsunade, con una expresión de ebria sonriente―. Pues, yo aún creo que Mei puede casarse y ser feliz con un hombre siendo la Mizukage. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Ann arrugo su nariz con total desacuerdo, mientras Mei se llenaba de ilusión por lo que decía su igual rubia.

― No deberías llenarla de ilusiones, princesa de las babosas ―prosiguió hablando con seriedad, la Taiyō―. La Mizukage es atractiva y poderosa, no lo niego, pero… ―se detuvo al ver que la mencionada la miraba con expectación y un tanto agobiada, lo cual provocó que dudara en lo que iba a decir―. Crean lo que quieran, no voy a discutir con ustedes.

Sakura y Temari arquearon sus cejas, al notar que desistió de decir, lo obvio del tema.

Lo cierto es que, si una kunoichi no se casaba antes de los treinta, era imposible que lo hiciese después.

Y la Mizukage ya había cruzado esa línea hace años.

La propia Tsunade era un gran ejemplo de ello.

― Ya que estamos hablando de amor… ―la Mizukage insistió en el tema, aun animada y con curiosidad―, porque no hablan ustedes, de sus aventuras amorosas ―señaló con su mirada picara a las más jóvenes.

Temari y Sakura palidecieron ante la propuesta, más Ann seguía con expresión neutral, indiferente al tema.

― Oh, oh, yo también quiero escuchar eso ―dijo Tsunade, entusiasmada por el tema―. Vamos Sakura ―se dirigió a su alumna, mientras la abrazaba de lado, arrastrándola hacia ella―, oí por ahí decir, que se te declararon en medio de la guerra hace años, y ahora tienes un montón de admiradores en el hospital.

― Tsunade-sama… no diga eso, es exagerado…

― Oh, eso de la guerra fue muy romántico ¿Quién se te declaro? ―emitió Temari, asombrada y curiosa por el tema―. ¿Fue alguno de tus compañeros de aldea? ¿Un superior?

― No me gusta hablar de ello, fue algo muy triste ―respondió la rosada, mientras ponía cara incomoda―. Era un ninja de otra aldea, pero yo no podía aceptar su carta de amor…

― ¿¡Carta de amor!?

― ¡Eso es mucho muy romántico!

― Sorprendente…

Todas las mujeres, incluso la Taiyō, se asombraron ante lo escuchado.

―Mmm… ciertamente, nos han hecho a un lado… ―expresó Kankuro, mientras que, con los demás chicos, se encontraban casi al otro extremo de la mesa, observando en silencio el alboroto que estas otras causaban.

― Ah, así son las damas… Mei-sama siempre me hace eso, cuando entramos a un bar ―agregó Chojuro, con cierta pena.

― Yo no sabía que se le habían declarado a Sakura-chan… los ninjas de otras aldeas, son bastante rápidos. Estúpido Sasuke ―masculló molesto Naruto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara molesta―, no lo perdonaré si no responde al amor que le tiene Sakura.

― ¿Ah? No me digas que ellos son pareja ― inquirió Kankuro, presa de la curiosidad, al ver como el rubio se alborotaba―, debí notarlo, ahora que me entero…

― Pues… su relación es complicada ―dijo Naruto con expresión mezcla de pena u molestia―. Sasuke es un idiota.

Kankuro soltó un suspiro, al notar que el Uzumaki no pensaba hablar más del tema.

Gaara se limitó a escucharlos.

El tema no le atraía.

Lo que más le preocupaba, era saber hasta qué hora se congregarían, ya que el cansancio de un día agitado, empezaba a sentirse en su cuerpo.

― ¡¿Por qué no se callan?!

Las palabras, casi a gritos y llena de molestia de la Taiyō, dejaron mudos a todos en la habitación.

La conversación referente a la vida amorosa de Sakura había tomado un mal camino.

La rosada había sido bombardeada con sugerencias poco amables, de que debería dejar de lado a Sasuke, con la mala reputación que tenía, siendo un renegado de su aldea, a pesar de que ayudo a salvar el mundo, junto con el Uzumaki.

― Baja la voz, mocosa. Que no se te olvide con quienes estás hablando ―expresó Tsunade molesta con su actitud.

Pero la Taiyō no se restringió en lo más mínimo ante sus palabras.

― Claro que se con quienes hablo, y me molesta la gente hipócrita ―prosiguió hablando, mientras sola se servía otro vaso lleno de licor, y les dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva a todas―. Tal vez, como kunoichis, son lo mejor de lo mejor, la elite, de la elite, pero… como mujeres son un hazme reír. No tienen ni el más mínimo derecho en dar consejos o imponer su opinión en otras mujeres, al respecto. Después de todo, que podrían saber de cómo y a quien amar, una anciana que le aposto al caballo equivocado; una solterona con bajas probabilidades de ligar con alguien y una rubia bipolar que niega sus sentimientos ―remató diciendo la Taiyō, apuntándolas con su fría mirada.

Las mencionadas carraspearon ante tal dictamen.

Y pensaban reaccionar de mala forma, pero Haruno se les adelanto, intentando calmar el ambiente pesado que se había vuelto a formar.

― Mejor no hablemos más del tema. Todas tenemos una visión diferente de ello, y está bien. No debemos pelear por esos temas. ¿Por qué mejor, no jugamos algo? Digo, para divertirnos…

Todas mantuvieron una posición indiferente a la propuesta.

― ¿Nosotros también podemos jugar? ―añadió Naruto, intentando apoyar a su compañera, mientras halaba a los otros chicos, acercándose a ellas.

― Supongo, que no queda de otra.

― Qué más da.

El ambiente parecía ceder de a poco.

― Bien, entonces jugaremos al juego de la botella ―propuso Sakura, aprovechando que había varias en la mesa―. No es tan difícil, y es bastante divertida…

― ¿De qué trata ese juego?

― Yo nunca escuche de él…

― Ni yo… pero suena interesante.

Ciertamente, era un juego proveniente del País del Fuego. Nadie del País del Viento, o del Agua, lo conocía.

― Si, es normal que no lo conozcan, por eso pasaré a explicarles cómo proceder, es muy fácil ―la rosada sacó una baraja de papeles pequeños y lápices, para repartirlo entre todos.

― ¿Qué relación hay entre la botella y estos papeles? No comprendo ―Temari, al igual que la mayoría se mostraban confundidos.

Pero, Naruto, por lo bajo, empezó a reír, al parecer dándose cuenta de que trataba el juego.

― Siempre quise jugar esto, nunca pensé que hoy se daría la oportunidad ―expresó emocionado el Uzumaki, mientras empezaba a escribir, frenéticamente, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, que alarmó a todos.

― ¡No te emociones Naruto, no jugaremos la versión que estás pensando! ―le gritó Haruno, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad―. Bueno, paso a explicarles ―tomó un boleto en blanco y un lápiz―. En estos papeles que les he dado, tres por persona, escribirán un reto o pregunta, que luego pondremos dentro de este recipiente ―puso una maceta vacía encima de la mesa, improvisando―, luego con la botella, todos sentados lo más posible, de forma circular a esta, la haremos girar. Esta se detendrá apuntando a una persona. Una persona sacará un boleto del contenedor, para que luego se lo lea a la persona que fue apuntada por el pico de la botella, quien tendrá que responder ya sea el reto o pregunta que le haya tocado. El juego continuará, haciendo girar la botella, quien terminó siendo elegido por el pico, en el turno anterior y así sucesivamente ¿Alguna duda?

Kankuro levanto la mano, un tanto inquieto.

― Etto, comprendo el juego, pero ¿Hay alguna restricción en lo que podamos poner como reto o pregunta? Eso del anónimo, no me inspira confianza, menos acabando de ver a este… ―señaló a Naruto con su mirada desconfiada, y este terminó poniendo una misma cara.

― Si, iba a mencionarlo. Ruego, traten de poner retos o preguntar algo aceptable, pero que no han tenido oportunidad de preguntar a alguien, no tiene que ser muy serio, pero tampoco algo que pueda ser incomodo ―terminó diciendo Sakura, mientras le dedicaba una mirada acribillante a su rubio amigo.

Todos asintieron, para luego centrarse en escribir en sus papeles, los cuales fueron depositando de a poco en el recipiente.

Gaara había entendido la mecánica del juego, pero su mente se encontraba en blanco. No era alguien curioso y no tenía idea de que escribir en los papeles, que encima eran tres.

Se preguntó si sus hermanos estarían lidiando con el mismo problema.

Alzo su mirada, para espiarlos y noto con temor, que ya habían acabado, al igual que la mayoría, y se encontraban de lo más relajados.

Solo faltaban la Hokage y él, y eso porque la rubia anciana, le costaba escribir claramente, debido a su ebriedad.

Una gota de sudor empezó a crearse a un lado de su frente.

¿Qué podía preguntar? ¿Qué tema sería bueno abarcar? ¿O sería más fácil un reto?

El cansancio desapreció de su cuerpo, y ahora se encontraba muy preocupado.

― Que tonto… mira que complicarte con algo tan fácil.

El susurro provino de su izquierda, donde la jefa médica, al parecer notando el predicamento por el que estaba pasando, lo observaba con una mirada de leve indignación, mientras apoyaba su cabeza, en su mano izquierda que estaba apoyada en la mesa.

― Si yo fuera tú, le preguntaría un montón de cosas a ese tarado que el mundo tiene como salvador ―susurró una vez más, para luego dejar de verlo y voltearse a molestar a Temari, quien recargaba su vaso de licor.

Cierto… era buena idea.

El rostro del Kazekage se tranquilizó al sentir como las ideas fluían en su mente.

Escribió de prisa, más aún, notando que era el único que faltaba.

 _¿Alguna vez has cultivado un cactus?_

 _Nombra un pasatiempo favorito._

 _¿Cuál es tu mayor defecto?_

Dobló cada papel en dos, para luego dejarlos caer en la urna.

―Ahora que ya completamos esta fase, debemos acomodarnos para empezar con el juego.

Desarmaron la mesa, dividiéndola para que fuese más chica y todos se centrasen a su alrededor.

Los mozos del lugar se dispusieron en ayudarlos de manera eficiente y rápida.

A lado izquierdo de Sakura, se encontraban Shun, Temari, Ann, Kankuro, Mei, Chojuro, Gaara, Naruto, y Tsunade, para luego volver a Sakura.

Eligieron al azar, con unos palillos con números, quien sería el primero en hacer girar la botella.

―Quien tenga el número uno, será el primero.

Todos revisaron el palillo, para ver que numero les había tocado.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza con decepción al descubrir que fue el número trece.

― Ara… estuvo cerca ―sonrió Mei, mientras mostraba su número dos.

Fue Chojuro, que, con nervios, alzo su número, indicando que sería el primero.

Tomó la botella, haciéndola girar por varios segundos, para apuntar a la primera víctima del juego.

Se detuvo en frente de Ann.

La expresión de esta, cambió de aburrida a un tanto expectante.

Chojuro metió su mano al recipiente y leyó en voz alta, con un tanto de desilusión, la pregunta.

¿Te gusta tu cabello, tal como está actualmente?

Un silencio abrumador inundó el lugar.

― Puedo jurar que esa pregunta deriva de una mujer mayor ―expresó con mofa la Taiyō, mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso, y dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y se tocaba su corto cabello con su otra mano libre―. No… no me gusta como esta mi cabello ahora, pero no es que pueda hacer mucho al respecto, solo esperar que crezca de nuevo.

― Oh, ¿y por qué se lo cortó entonces? ―agregó Chojuro, dejando su pena de lado―. Disculpe que se lo diga, pero me encantaba como se veía su pelo largo, le quedaba hermoso, digo, también se ve hermosa ahora… digo… no me malentienda… ―agitó sus manos, siendo presa de nuevo de sus nervios―, usted se vería hermoso, incluso si se rapase la cabeza, digo… disculpe, no es que este encantado con usted, digo, si lo estoy, pero no quiero que me considere un acosador, digo…

Kankuro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Naruto trataba de contenerse la risa y los demás sintieron un poco de pena, al ver lo nervioso que el cenizo se encontraba.

― Comprendo tu punto, no te preocupes. No me lo corté por decisión propia… ―tomó silencio por un segundo, para luego proseguir―, ocurrió un accidente y tuve que quedarme así, es todo.

― Ah, ya veo. Gracias por responder, aunque no estaba obligada a hacerlo ―respondió Chojuro, más calmado, mientras la Mizukage que estaba a su lado, le sonría, de manera un tanto maternal.

Pero, los presentes que eran de la arena, interiormente se sentían, un tanto incómodos, no por la pregunta en sí, sino por la historia que existía detrás de ese "accidente".

Ann prosiguió el juego, haciendo girar otra vez la botella y sacando un papel del contenedor.

Temari casi expulsó el líquido que retenía en su boca, pero no porque la botella se hubiese detenido en ella, sino porque la Taiyō, luego de leer el papel de forma mental, se lo mostró directamente, con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué era lo que decía tal papel?

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	5. CAPITULO 5: KAZEKAGE, RECUERDOS Y PERVER

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS.

CAPITULO 5: EL KAZEKAGE, RECUERDOS Y PERVERSIONES.

La calma de la noche reinaba.

Todos los habitantes dormían con tranquilidad, sabiendo que se encontraban seguros, viviendo dentro de aquel enorme cráter abierto, que contaba con vigilancia eterna, dentro y fuera de sus enormes murallas naturales de arena y granito.

Pero esa noche en particular, sería diferente.

Una sombra se hacía lugar, dentro de la cárcel.

Decenas de guardias y civiles, se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo o clavados en las paredes.

La situación se había salido de control, no tenían más remedio que acudir al superior de todos.

El ruido de unos golpes, tocando la puerta de su mansión, dentro del cuartel general, eran cada vez más audibles.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La mayor de los hermanos, salía toda despeinada para atenderlos, aun en pijama.

― Uno de los internos más peligrosos del área subsuelo ha escapado, hace minutos, creemos que aún se encuentra dentro de la aldea… necesitamos la ayuda del Kazekage… Kankuro-dono nos ha mandado a por él…

Kankuro se encontraba de guardia esa noche, lo más seguro es que había tomado el puesto de líder ante aquel imprevisto.

― Comprendo, esperadnos un momento, saldremos enseguida…

Las palabras de Temari fueron cortadas, al aparecer el pelirrojo en escena, completamente listo, cruzando el umbral de la entrada.

― Me iré adelantando, reúne y reagrupa a los guardias de la entrada de la aldea. Ya sabes luego que hacer…

Su mayor asintió a modo de respuesta, mientras él desaparecía junto con los demás.

Esto daba muy mala espina.

En una pequeña casa, ubicada en el lado sur de la aldea, donde vivían la mayoría de las clases más humildes de los habitantes.

Ann se encontraba durmiendo de forma relajada. Como muy pocas veces sabía hacerlo.

Una sombra se para frente a la entrada de su habitación.

La persona, conocida por ella, llevaba empuñada una de las espadas de su clan.

Esta la giró hacia detrás suyo, para tomar impulso y tratar de decapitarla aprovechando su estado.

Pero Ann era muy sensible a las presencias.

Como todo ninja experimentado y de nivel.

Entreabrió la mirada, para luego reaccionar por instinto. Tomó impulso con su mano derecha, aun en la inestable superficie que era su cama, para salir girando hacia su izquierda, esquivando el ataque de aquella peligrosa hoja de metal afilada, para luego caer sentada al suelo.

Pmhf!

Crask!

Su simple cama con base de madera, luego de los sonidos, terminó partida en dos.

Fue entonces que centró su mirada en su agresor, reconociéndola al instante.

Daena la observaba de pie, con una sonrisa media demente, mientras sujetaba algo que había recogido de su cama.

¿Acaso era?...

Se llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha, al notar un ligero corte en esta. Con eso también confirmaba su mayor temor…

Su cabello había sido mutilado.

Tal vez, no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Su rostro, hasta ahora confuso y asombrado, se cambió a uno de rabia.

― ¡Daena! ―articuló con enojo.

Trató de levantarse, pero la mayor Taiyō volvió a atacarla, obligándola a dar varias vueltas en el suelo.

En vez de alejarse, se acercó a ella, poco a poco.

¡Agh!

Soltó de dolor, al ser incrustada en el suelo. La punta de la espada la inmovilizaba, obligándola a acostarse.

― ¿Creíste que me resignaría a quedarme el resto de mi vida en ese inmundo lugar? ―Daena, la mantuvo inmovilizada, apretando su brazo herido con su pie, para retirar la espada.

Ann la miraba de forma desafiante, manteniéndose en silencio.

― Diría que siento un ligero agrado, al percatar que tu instinto sigue siendo superior a lo normal, pero no tanto como para superarme… ―prosiguió hablando su progenitora, retorciendo más su pie, en la herida de esta.

Pero Ann, esta vez, en vez de demostrar dolor o enfado, empezó a dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

― ¿Por qué estas riendo? ―Daena mostró un ligero haz de confusión en su rostro―. ¿Acaso has decidido ceder a la irracionalidad?

― Es cierto que hay una gran diferencia de poderes entre las dos…

Le respondió Ann, inerte, sin ninguna intensión de moverse o protegerse.

Escuchar eso hinchaba más el orgullo de la agresora.

― Porque… ―prosiguió hablando la jefa médico―, es una ofensa que me comparen contigo, un ser despreciable y débil, tanto en alma como en cuerpo…

La expresión tranquila de la mayor Taiyō desapareció, para ser reemplazada por una de furia.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de tu querida madre?!

Daena, presa de la ira, se decidió a atacarla de nuevo.

Alzó la espada con ambas manos, hacia detrás suyo, para intentar volver a decapitarla.

Mas no se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo justo lo que Ann deseara que hiciese.

En el trayecto, mientras movía la espada hacia su objetivo, analizando la pose y trayectoria, Daena dejaba un punto ciego visible en su defensa, el cual Ann no dudó en aprovechar.

Usando como base de apoyo, su brazo herido y pisado, giró y le propinó una patada en la cintura, aventándola con espada y todo, a metros de ella.

¡Pafff!

¡Huuumgh!

Fueron los sonidos que se escucharon con claridad, para luego ver a la ex líder de los Taiyō sentada y apoyando su espalda en la pared contra la que había sido estampada.

Agachó su cabeza, al sentir que su cuerpo le exigía expulsar el líquido rojo que provenía del golpe.

― ¿En verdad creías que viviría en estas condiciones si no fuese lo suficientemente capaz de defenderme de personas como tú? ― enunció Ann, ya levantada, caminando hacia la espada que se encontraba tirada a unos metros de ella, para luego recogerla―. Puedo imaginarme cómo es posible que hayas escapado de tu encierro ―empuñó la espada hacia su rostro―, creo que hemos sido bastantes amables al dejarte intacta, me pregunto si tendrías la misma posibilidad de escapar, si es que te quito algunos sentidos…

Los ojos llenos de dolor en Daena, se tornaron con miedo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso temes perder la poca belleza que guarda tu rostro? Eso nunca te impidió hacer experimentos crueles conmigo…

Ann pronunciaba sus palabras, no con dolor, pesar o tristeza, sino más bien con una tranquilidad extraña, que lo hacía sonar más perturbador.

― ¡No lo permitiré!

Una voz se pronunció, agregándose a escena, de manera inesperada.

El ser se abalanzó hacia Ann, para neutralizarla, bloqueándola con sus enormes brazos.

― Pero ¡¿qué haces?! ―emitió asombrada esta, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.

― Debes irte… los guardias están por llegar… debes huir… ―articuló apenas el desconocido, con un gran cansancio en su voz.

Daena lo observó con un ligero aire de preocupación.

Se levantó apenas, y aprovechando la sangre que había derramado, invocó a una especie de ave oscura, muy parecida a un cuervo deforme.

Los guardias y ninjas en servició habían revisado gran parte de la aldea, mas solo Gaara pudo dar con la ubicación exacta de la prófuga.

Apenas habían llegado al lugar, cuando vieron como el techo de este estallaba para luego ver salir a su objetivo, en una especie de ser alado.

― Salvad a los heridos.

Ordenó el pelirrojo para luego salir detrás de ella, solo, usando su técnica de suspensión de arena.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos ya habían salido del perímetro que abarcaba la aldea.

― ¡Shuriken de arena!

Daena giró su cabeza, sorprendida, al notar que alguien la seguía.

Varios de los ataques rozaron cuerpo, hiriéndola más.

― ¡No creas mocoso, que me dejaré atrapar! ― gritó, mientras se sujetaba su costado herido―. Kinda, acelera.

El cuervo amorfo, aumento su velocidad, mientras hacia su trayectoria de forma curvilínea, para evitar los ataques de arena.

Era notorio que Gaara pensaba atraparla con vida, ya que sus ataques no apuntaban demostrando su máximo poder.

Pero la distancia empezó a hacerse notoria, en cada minuto que pasaba.

Deshizo su nube de arena, para fusionarse con esta, aumentando su velocidad, avanzando como si fuese un delgado dragón.

― ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu llamas del sabio fénix!

Gaara reaccionó al ver que alguien más los seguía.

Las bolas de fuego cruzaron rozándolo, para luego atentar contra su verdadero objetivo.

― ¡Fūton: Daitoppa! ―contratacó Daena, para evitar que la derribasen.

Las bolas de fuego explotaron al impactar con la ventisca de aire.

― ¡Ann! ―expresó Gaara al reconocerla, viéndola volar un par de metros detrás de él, en el fénix que tenía como invocación.

― ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kazekage?! ― expresó la jefa médico, mientras le tomaba la delantera―. ¡Ataca a derrumbar! Ella puede resistir eso y más…

― ¡Lo sé! Pero…

Ann no se detuvo a escucharlo y siguió avanzando, al notar que el objetivo de ambos se alejaba más.

La técnica de levitación de arena era rápida, pero se encontraba en desventaja si hacia competencia con aves gigantes que podían volar.

Daena se encontraba agitada, al notar que ahora eran dos quienes los seguían.

De dentro de su capa, sacó todos los sellos bomba que había guardado, arrojándolos al aire, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

Pero Ann, a comparación de Gaara que se detuvo y bordeó el cielo minado, cruzó directo recibiendo el ataque.

― ¡No permitiré que escapes! ―gritó la joven Taiyō, absorbiendo una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho, para su ataque definitivo―. ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu dragón de fuego amaestrado!

El enorme ser mitológico, nació de sus manos, dirigiéndose directo hacia Daena.

― ¡Kinda, esquiva!

El cuervo giró 360° grados hacia ambos lados, haciendo que él dragón de fuego los rebasase.

― Estuvo cerca…

Con la respiración agitada, iba a dar otra orden a su cuervo, más sintió como una luz proveniente de arriba, caía hacia ella, esta vez sin la oportunidad de esquivarla.

La diferencia del este Jutsu de fuego al normal, era que el fuego seguía a su objetivo, gracias a que su usuario lo guiaba por medio de poses de manos.

¡AHG!

Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, mas siguieron avanzando a pesar de que estaban en llamas.

Ann estaba a punto de volver atacar, para derrumbarla de una vez, pero la voz de Gaara a la distancia la desconcentró.

― ¡Ann deténgase! ¡Debe parar!

― ¡No! ¡No lo haré! Estoy a punto de detenerla ―le respondió la rubia.

Pero el Kazekage no se refería a "eso" exactamente.

― Estilo de fuego: Jutsu de fuego dragón amaestrado…

Ann dejó salir al dragón de nuevo.

Todo ese momento pareció pasar en cámara lenta.

Por más que Daena intentase esquivarlo con su herido guardián, el dragón colapsaría contra ellos… de no haber sido, que tal vez el destino se pusiese a su favor.

En medio de la técnica, una fuerza invisible tacleó a Ann, haciéndola caer brutalmente de encima de Iderum, mientras un campo eléctrico, que se inició desde unos de sus tobillos, la inmovilizaba.

Era el sello de restricción.

Aquel que le habían puesto a modo de sentencia, para asegurarse de que no escaparía de Suna.

Se había olvidado completamente de él.

Ya había superado el límite permitido.

Gaara se detuvo para moverla un par de metros, para que el sello se suspendiese.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, apenas y podía estar consciente.

― Ann-sama ¿Puede oírme?

― Ve… tras… ella… no debe… escapar… no debe… ―expresó apenas esta, mientras rechazaba su mano que intentaba sentarla.

Gaara lo sabía, de hecho, quien estaba con ella, era un clon de arena.

Daena siguió avanzando un par de kilómetros más, hasta que tuvo que descender al no poder sostener la invocación de su bestia.

Estaba a punto de atraparla, pero apenas esta tocó el suelo, sacó un sello extraño, que la tele transportó.

Gruñó de la rabia.

Intento tratar de localizarla usando su sensor de arena, más fue inútil.

Había logrado escapar.

Aquel recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando el acompañante de la Mizukage le preguntaba por su corto cabello a la jefa médico.

Pensó que esta hablaría de ello de forma más explícita a modo de respuesta, más su recato superó sus expectativas.

Estaba ensimismado, el recordar sobré el incidente de Anngelius, haciendo que volviese a preocuparse más por la fuga de la otra Taiyō. Era la primera vez que algún prisionero lograba escapar en su mandato. Si bien muchos habían logrado salir del cráter que protegía a la aldea, era cuestión de minutos, horas o en el peor caso, un par de días, para que los volviesen a recapturar. Nunca nadie había podido ocultarse de su técnica de rastreo, donde la arena se volvía uno con él.

Un cambio en el ambiente, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Ahora su hermana y la Taiyō se hablaban con la voz elevada, casi a los gritos.

― No pienso responder eso, es ridículo ―refutó Temari, tratando fallidamente de ocultar su altero.

― ¿Ah? No puedes negarte, tienes que responder, de eso trata el juego ―le reclamó Ann denotando molestia.

¿Qué era lo que le había tocado responder?

Gaara no había prestado atención y era el más confundido del lugar.

― Mmm… el que no quiera responder, solo lo reafirma más, saber a quién elegiría ―enunció Naruto, quien estaba sentado a su lado, todo sonriso―igual, creo que casi todos aquí sabemos quién es…

― Vaya me alegra saber que no soy el único que lo había notado ―dijo Kankuro.

― Espera ¿en verdad hay alguien? Temari-san se ve tan seria, que no pensé que habría alguien en concreto ―Sakura agregó asombrada, mientras sostenía su vaso con ambas manos, apoyando los codos a la mesa y abriendo grande los ojos para ver a la mencionada.

― Solo hay una persona que se me vendría a la mente, pero no estoy segura ― incluso Tsunade se agregó a la especulación.

Se notaba que el alcohol sacaba el lado curioso de todos.

Temari soltó un bufido a modo de protesta, mientras fijaba su mirada en su vaso, negándose a hablar de ello.

― Vamos, aunque sea miénteme, pero responde ―insistió Ann, acercándose a ella a tal grado, que parecía que saltaría encima suyo en cualquier momento―. Si tuvieras que casarte en este preciso instante ¿a quién elegirías y por qué? ―volvió a hacerle la pregunta―. No seas cobarde, responde…

Así que esa era la pregunta.

Gaara observó a su hermana por unos segundos. Era raro verla con otro semblante que no fuese uno serio o tranquilo. Ahora su rostro le era difícil de describir, nunca la había visto así… con una mezcla de enojo, nerviosismo y ¿timidez?

― Ay… nunca se saben las preguntas que pueden surgir en este tipo de juegos, todos aprovechan el anonimato para hacer preguntas atrevidas que normalmente no harían, creo que debimos haber jugado cartas o algo así… ― murmuró por lo bajo Chojuro, con una ligera sonrisa de agobio.

― Bueno, tomando en cuenta, que la pregunta es un tanto incomoda, podemos cambiarla por un reto u otra pregunta ¿Qué dicen? ―argumento Sakura, tratando de salir de ese ambiente estancado.

― Podría ser, pero que no sea tan estúpida como la primera ―aceptó Temari.

Fue esta vez que Ann soltó un suspiro de resignación.

― Mmm… está bien. Entonces yo… ―hizo una pausa para tomar de un solo sorbo, todo el contenido que había en su vaso y luego apoyarlo con fuerza en la mesa―, te reto a que menciones algo que te agrade de mi…

Todos los presentes quedaron un tanto inquietos por la pregunta, inesperada sin duda.

― ¿Qué clase de reto es ese? ―protestó Temari, quien ya tenía las mejillas rosadas por su baja tolerancia al alcohol―. ¿Es válido hacer una pregunta cómo reto?

La mayoría asintió en silencio con la cabeza, a modo de respuesta.

― Antes de que te responda ―siguió hablando Temari, al ver que ya no tenía opciones de rechazar―, quiero saber ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

― Una vez leí en un libro de psicología que, incluso en nuestros enemigos, podemos encontrar rasgos positivos que nos agraden, así que me da curiosidad…

Ann parecía hablar en serio. Su tono de voz, que también denotaba ya un ligero estado de ebriedad, se escuchaba más tranquilo de lo habitual.

― Pues… ―la rubia hermana del Kazekage, se llevó una mano al cuello, pensando en su respuesta, mientras la miraba fijamente, tal vez intentando ser lo más sincera posible―, me agrada la forma en que te vistes, no todas pueden usar ropa de hombre y verse bien…

― ¿Ropa de hombre? Pero elijo mi ropa, al igual que la mayoría, con Igo-san, el sastre del ejercito ―dijo confundida la Taiyō ante su respuesta.

― Por eso mismo, tonta ―le regañó Temari un tanto alterada― Igo-san es sastre especializado en vestuario masculino, Kankuro y Gaara también son vestidos por él… Onra-san es el sastre de mujeres.

― Ah… eso explicaría muchas cosas ―Ann se llevó una mano al mentón, recordando las veces en que visitaba al sastre y solo había clientes hombres esperando, y estos huían al verla―. Nunca nadie me dijo que había dos sastres… y me acostumbré a ir ahí, porque era ahí donde mi padre compraba sus ropas…

― Si, debí suponer algo así ―siguió hablando Temari―. También tienes carácter y liderazgo, eso me agrada, somos pocas las kunoichis que lo poseemos…

― Hum ―soltó con cierto aire de aceptación Ann, al escucharla―, admito que también ese es un factor que me agrada de ti, eso y la forma en que amarras tu cabello, se ve tan practico y elegante ―soltó de forma inesperada esta.

― Con que lo habías notado, pues si… ―Temari se jactó al escucharla, llenando su rostro de orgullo―. Y no todas pueden peinarse como yo, peinarte 4 colas y hacer que no se caigan durante todo el día, es todo un arte.

― No lo dudo…

La charla entre las dos rubias, de cierto modo había terminado de una rara forma agradable.

― Me daba la impresión de que ellas se odiaban ―le murmuró Naruto a Gaara.

― No te equivocas, ellas de verdad se llevan mal cuando están sobrias ―le respondió este.

La botella volvió a girar varias veces.

Las preguntas y retos fueron graciosos en su mayoría, aunque hubo algunos que rozaban lo aburrido.

Un último papel dentro de la caja improvisada denotaba el final del juego.

El Uzumaki se contenía de la risa, tal vez porque sabía el contenido de ese último papel.

Aunque fue Sakura la única que lo notó.

― Bien, acabemos con esto ―Ann agarró la botella y la hizo girar con fuerza―, espero que no sea otra pregunta tan aburrida, como el de los cactus…

Kankuro soltó una pequeña risa, tal vez por el hecho de saber quién había sido el de esa pregunta.

La botella se detuvo, apuntando a alguien de cabello rubio.

― ¡Agh, no! ¿Por qué a mí?

Naruto se llevó las manos al rostro, poniendo cara de espanto.

Todos lo miraron un tanto confundidos.

― Ey, escandaloso, deja el drama ―objetó la Taiyō mientras sacaba el papel del tacho, para leerlo―, ni que te vaya a tocar algo tan feo, basándonos en las anteriores preguntas, de seguro…

La rubia se detuvo en su hablar, al tratar de procesar lo que acababa de leer en aquel boleto.

Su expresión era tan inerte, como un papel en blanco.

― Etto… Ann-sama ¿ocurre algo? ― Shun comenzó a hablar a su superior, al notar que esta quedó muda por varios segundos.

Ann giró su rostro inexpresivo, para verla y acto seguido extenderle el papel.

― Léelo en voz alta.

Shun un tanto intranquila, aceptó el papel.

Lo tomó entre sus dos manos, lo leyó, para luego sonrojarse de golpe.

― Etto… Retó: Hacer un… un… striptease, a todas las personas del mismo sexo… que el participante anterior…

Un silenció inminente inundó el lugar.

Naruto estaba azul del agobio. Él había escrito ese reto, mas nunca se le había cruzado por la mente, que cabía la posibilidad de que le tocase a él mismo.

― Es lamentable que alguien no haya respetado las reglas del juego, ¿me permite? ―Sakura se acercó a Shun, para tomar el boleto de sus manos y comprobar el escrito―, como es predecible, pasaremos a anular…

Se detuvo en su hablar, al reconocer la letra con la que estaba escrita aquel papel.

La rosada achinó sus ojos de manera molesta, mientras una enorme vena de enojo se formaba en su frentezota y miraba al Uzumaki, quien tembló al notar que esta lo acribillaba con su mirada.

― Pues, yo si quiero ver un striptease ―expresó Ann, molesta tal vez por la mala suerte de que siempre censuraban su turno.

― Ann-sama no diga eso ― su castaña asistente parecía apenada―, no está bien…

― ¿Por qué no? Aquí todas estamos libres y sin compromisos, no tenemos a quien guardar respeto ¿o sí? ―Argumentó la Taiyō, mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva a Temari, a quien notó que las miraba de forma discreta.

― Ah, pues si… yo no tengo problema ―se defendió la rubia de coleta, fijando su mirada a otro lado.

― Bueno, al ser el último, podemos hacer una excepción ―Sakura habló, mientras miraba de forma amenazante a su compañero― no debería haber problemas mientras Naruto acepte ¿verdad?

― ¿Vas a aceptar el reto, Naruto? ― Chojuro le habló al rubio, al notar que este seguía como paralizado.

El Uzumaki miró por última vez a Sakura, quien seguía mostrándole una discreta cara de furia.

Iba a responder, pero Kankuro lo interrumpió.

― No sé si sea el único, pero me sentiría un tanto incomodo viendo a Naruto en paños menores, ¿porque mejor no lo decidimos a votación? ―objetó, aunque la verdadera razón era la idea de saber que Naruto se desnudaría para Ann.

― Los que quieran el striptease, levanten la mano ―emitió la Taiyō, con seriedad, bastante graciosa para la situación, mientras era la primera en levantar la mano.

La secundaron Temari, Sakura, Tsunade, Mei y Chojuro.

― Espera ¿Por qué las apoyas? ―protestó Kankuro al ver al cenizo apoyando a las chicas.

― Vamos, no seas aburrido, no todos los días se puede ver a Uzumaki Naruto haciendo tonterías ―se defendió el espadachín con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara no sabía si levantar la mano o no.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba la palabra "striptease" y por qué la mayoría apoyaba el reto, mientras su amigo rubio parecía preso de angustia.

Se limitó a callar a ver que sucedía.

― Los que estén en contra del striptease, levanten la mano.

Kankuro, Shun y el propio Naruto fueron los únicos en levantar la mano.

― Bien, seis a favor, tres en contra y un voto neutral ―finalizó diciendo Sakura, como jueza espontánea―. Naruto…

El rubio no parecía muy contento, pero prefería arriesgarse a eso, ya que la mirada de Sakura le advertía que, si no cedía, revelaría que él fue el creador del reto.

Un ligero aire de esperanza se vino a su no tan ingeniosa mente, a modo de excusa para evitar el reto.

― Lo común es dar dinero al bailarín, sería injusto hacerlo de gratis…

― Eres un subordinado muy quisquilloso, pero… ―Ann lo interrumpió, metiendo una mano dentro de su chaqueta azul, para sacar varios billetes de gran numeración―, si el espectáculo es bueno, no me importaría pagar…

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del rubio.

― Esta bien, supongo que debo hacerme cargo de mis acciones ―Naruto puso cara seria, como si de algo crucial se tratase―. Pero necesito música para entrar en ambiente…

Sakura palideció, ella solo quería asustarlo, no que de verdad hiciera el striptease, pensaba interferir, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

― No sé de qué va esto, pero si lo necesitas, lo tendrás ― la Taiyō chasqueó los dedos para llamar a los que atendían el lugar, para que a los segundos pusieran una música adecuada.

(Nota: La música que sonaría de fondo es "Splash Free - Style five" por si quieren buscarla en youtube y escucharla de fondo, lo cual recomiendo).

" _Make us free na Splash! kasaneta hikari no kontrasuto abite"_

Naruto empezó a moverse al compás de esa canción.

Lo primero que hizo fue en quitarse la banda de su cabeza, para arrojarla lejos de ellos.

Dio una vuelta, mientras movía sus caderas de forma en que pudiese verse sensual, pero en la mayoría solo provocó risas, ya que era un tanto gracioso verlo en esos aprietos.

Seguía con sus pasos, mientras empezaba a desbotonarse la camisa.

Gaara arqueó sus cejas, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

― ¿Esto es a lo que llaman un strip…? ―le murmuró a Chojuro, quien aplaudía al igual que casi todos los presentes, a modo de animar al Uzumaki, quien estaba parado encima de la mesa, usándola como su plataforma.

― Puedo notar que es la primera vez que oyes de ellos, si… estos son, pero créeme, son más divertidos cuando son unas chicas quienes lo hacen ―le guiñó un ojo―, aunque Naruto-kun no lo está haciendo nada mal, es gracioso ―terminó respondiéndole con gracia.

― Ah…

Fue lo único que logró articular a respuesta el pelirrojo.

De haberle tocado a él este reto, sin duda se hubiese negado.

Observó el rostro de su amigo rubio de Konoha, si bien hace minutos se encontraba espantado, ahora parecía hasta divertirse con lo que hacía.

También miró a los demás presentes.

Todos parecían contentos, aplaudiendo, a excepción de su hermano Kankuro, quien se mostraba molesto, y Ann quien mantenía apoyada en la mesa, sus codos doblados, para sostener su mentón con una de sus manos.

Así que se limitó a observar en silencio, indiferente a la situación, otra vez.

Naruto terminó de desabrocharse la camisa, para luego quitársela al ritmo de la música.

" _Itsumademo owaranai natsu ni me wo kogorashite, yeah_

 _omoi omoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh"_

Con una de sus manos, hizo girar su camisa como si fuese un pañuelo, para luego arrojarla al azar, dándole en la cara a la Mizukage, quien se sonrojo como si fuese una adolescente.

El Uzumaki siguió bailando, como si hubiese olvidado que tuviese que avergonzarlo.

Agarró la base de su malla ninja que cubría aun la parte superior de su cuerpo y se la sacó de golpe, para también arrojarla al aire.

― Kya!

Shun gritó de pavor al notar que aquella prenda estrelló en su rostro, para sacársela de forma rápida.

― Si, muy divertido, pero aun no te mereces mis billetes ―soltó la jefa médica mientras agitaba en el aire los ryos que sostenía en su mano libre.

― Con que un público difícil ¿eh? Veamos si sigues igual de indiferente ante esto ― le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro―, basta de calentamientos…

― Ah, adelante, asómbrame, haz olvidar mis penas, si es que puedes… ―arremetió Ann con voz de reto, mientras cambiaba de postura a una más erguida y se llevaba su vaso de licor a los labios.

Una posición de manos conocida se formó en las manos de Naruto.

― No puede ser, piensa usar técnica de nuevo ― Sakura soltó su vaso y entre abrió los ojos, aterrada.

― No me digan que… al fin veremos la técnica más poderosa de Naruto ―balbuceó Chojuro emocionado―, con la que contraatacó a Kaguya…

― ¿En serio la va usar?

― ¡Oiroke Gyaku no Jutsu! (Jutsu sexy invertido)

Naruto se envolvió en una especie de humo, por unos segundos, para luego aparecer en un personaje muy diferente.

Un hombre de cabello negro y largo, con expresión un tanto aburrida, pero de buen físico empezó a bailar, completamente desnudo, y solo una ligera capa de humo cubría ciertas partes específicas de él.

Todos los presentes hombres, incluso Gaara, pusieron una expresión de indignación, en parte por que podían reconocer al personaje.

― ¿Shikamaru? ― soltó Tsunade con gracia―, ¿en que momento ese mocoso se volvió un hombre?

Todas lo miraban con rubor en su rostro, en especial Temari, quien se puso más roja de lo que estaba y retrocedió unos centímetros de donde se encontraba sentada.

― Esto es un fastidio, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿sabes? ―articulo con voz seductora la invocación, mientras con una mano se recogía parte de su larga cabellera que caía en su rostro y se acomodaba hacia atrás.

― Mhe… buen cuerpo, pero no le veo el encanto ―la Taiyō seguía con los ojos aburridos.

¡Puf! ¡Puf! ¡Puf!

El personaje se desvaneció, el humo siguió revoloteando, para luego hacer aparecer a otro personaje.

Era un hombre adulto, de unos treinta y tantos, musculoso, más alto que el primero, pero con una cabellera larga de color gris y ojos azules.

Pero estaba vestido con un kimono antiguo, que le sentaba muy bien, aunque solo le cubría la mitad baja de su cuerpo.

Hizo los mismos pasos de baile que hacia Naruto, pero con más elegancia y con una sonrisa cautivadora.

― Toma mi mano, te protegeré.

Su voz tierna pero mayor, le producía un toque propio.

― Dan… ―pronunció Tsunade apenas, quien parecía perder su ebriedad por unos segundos, para poder apreciar mejor al quien se parecía al único amor que tuvo en su vida.

Aparte de Sakura y el propio Naruto, nadie ahí, reconocía al personaje. Mas eso no impidió que Mei se sintiera más que entusiasmada por él, intentando tocar la túnica que arrastraba en la mesa.

― Nha, no está mal, pero no me gustan tan mayores ―Ann hizo un ademan a modo de seña para volviese a cambiar.

Mei puso cara triste al ver como desaparecía tal prospecto de hombre, mientras una asustada Sakura agarraba a su maestra, para que esta no cruzase la mesa y se lanzara con furia y celos, al ver como la pelirroja mostraba interés por su amado.

¡Puf! ¡Puf!

Del humo apareció de nuevo otro hombre, joven, alto, musculatura media, de cabello negro un tanto largo, pero que no pasase sus hombros. Un enorme mechón cubría uno de sus ojos.

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ― gritó Sakura asombrada, soltando a su maestra, para luego llevarse ambas manos al rostro, intentando cubrir sus mejillas rojas.

Ann miró con cierto interés a esta invocación, quien se mostró igual de desnuda que la de Shikamaru.

Tenía los ojos oscuros y la mirada fría. Aun así, se podía apreciar que era un hombre realmente atractivo según los estándares, lo cual pudo comprobar al ver que todas las demás mujeres lo observaban como hipnotizadas.

Solo había algo que le había gustado de este último, pero no era nada físico, ni romantico. Supuso que era la nostalgia de ver unos ojos negros de Uchiha.

Gaara pudo notar su reacción, por el hecho de saber e imaginarse a quien le recordaba.

Esta vez, Naruto no lo hizo bailar, tratando de imitar mejor la personalidad del Uchiha.

― Y bien, ¿esto supera tus expectativas? ―articuló copiando la voz de Sasuke y sentándose de puntillas frente a ella, para mirarla con una sonrisa de lado.

― Para nada, me siento decepcionada, no me sentí para nada emocionada ―se pronunció la rubia Taiyō a modo de respuesta, mientras mantenía su cara seria―. En tu país, ¿ha eso le llaman belleza? ¿O es que tú no tienes sentido de lo que es un "hombre hermoso"?

La invocación desapareció trayendo de vuelta a Naruto en la normalidad.

― ¡Agh, que chica más exigente! ―articuló entre molesto y rendido este, mientras se rascaba la cabeza al ver que había perdido―. ¿Qué clases de gustos raros tienes entonces? A todas las mujeres les gusta este tipo de hombres…

― Bueno, te daré una oportunidad más, y seré amable diciéndote como verte ―Ann le hizo seña para que se acercase más a ella, para susurrarle algo al oído.

― Me asombra la fuerza que tiene Ann-sama para no caer en esa técnica ―le comentó Chojuro a Gaara―, hasta yo sentí debilitada mi autoestima al ver las apariencias que mostró…

El Kazekage no sabía que responderle.

Era cierto que ella era bastante rara, incluso para sus ojos, mas, por alguna razón, no le asombraba ver que hubiese reaccionado de esa forma.

― Hum, eso es porque Ann solo gusta de chicos como yo ― alardeó Kankuro, metiéndose a su charla, a pesar de que la Mizukage estaba entre medio de ellos, escuchando en silencio―. Las chicas del País del Viento tienen gustos exigentes que solo pueden llenar los chicos del mismo país ― terminó diciendo con orgullo, mientras se tomaba de un solo trago todo el jugo que había en su vaso.

― Bueno, supongo que es una teoría aceptable… ―le respondió Chojuro, sonriendo un tanto incómodo.

― No lo sé… son muchos detalles ―emitió Naruto inseguro, al terminar de escuchar a la rubia joven―, solo invoqué una vez algo así.

Ann puso una mirada negociante, mientras le extendía en silencio los billetes que había guardado en una de sus manos.

Naruto, quien en esos momentos recordó su pésima economía, viviendo apenas con la pensión que su aldea le daba para que estudiase, inhabilitándole a ganar dinero en misiones. Y con una reciente novia a la que quería dar algún presente, hizo que cediese a tal trato, agarrando los billetes y guardándolos discretamente en su pantalón.

― Esta bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo ― dijo más motivado que antes.

Esto le traía una mala espina a Sakura. Quien al igual que la mayoría había quedado en silencio, en espera de ver como culminaría esto.

― ¡Jutsu sexy: Harem inverso! ―expresó Naruto, atrayendo esta vez mas humo, inundando gran parte del lugar.

¡Puuuuf!

La música sonaba igual de animada.

" _Make us free na Splash! kasaneta hikari no kontrasuto no naka_

 _itsumademo owaranai natsu ni me wo kogorashite, yeah_

 _omoi omoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh_

 _jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh"_

Del humo aparecieron no uno, ni dos, ni tres… sino ocho hombres jóvenes, rubios y dorados como el sol mismo, uno más bello que el otro.

Características Taiyō, por supuesto.

― ¡Ann! ― expresaron a coro las invocaciones, mientras saltaban encima de la mencionada, como fieles sirvientes emocionados a la llegada de su ama.

 **Esa se podría decir que, fue la primera vez que vi a Ann sonreír, aunque no estaba consciente del todo, en ese momento. Una enorme molestia apareció dentro de mí, por primera vez… aquella noche.**

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **He estado tan desaparecida e inactiva por acá, que me da cierta vergüenza hablar de nuevo con ustedes… Primero que nada, me disculpo por ello, también por no responder a sus lindos comentarios, los leo y me emocionan, más casi ya no sé cómo responderles, pero créanme que me alegran el día cuando leo sus reviews, y me animan a seguir escribiendo, gracias por ello.**

 **Volviendo a la historia, quería avisarles que este capítulo tiene una imagen.**

 **Si lo están leyendo en fanfiction,net, pueden encontrar la imagen en la reciente página de Facebook que cree exclusivamente para crónicas.**

 **La página se llama "Crónicas de la Arena" (o TheSandChronicles), desde hoy estaré subiendo las imágenes ahí, y puede que algunos memes sobre la historia.**

 **Link aquí: TheSandChronicles/**

 **También los invito a seguir el grupo en DA (Devianart) "The Sand Chronicles" a modo de opción, si es que no tienen cuenta en Facebook o no la usan tanto como DA.**

 **Link aquí: the-sand-chronicles**

 **En un futuro (cercano, espero) pienso crear algún tipo de rifa o concurso entre los miembros de esta, sin olvidar que si desean enviar o dedicar algún tipo de arte (dibujo o drabble) basado en Crónicas, podrían hacerlo de forma directa en este grupo.**

 **Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;)**

 **Bye bye.**


	6. CAPITULO 6: KAZEKAGE, HIPOCRESÍA Y FANTA

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS

CAPITULO 6: EL KAZEKAGE, HIPOCRESIA Y FANTASIAS.

El ruido de la alarma la despertó.

Un terrible malestar inundaba su cuerpo.

Levantó medio cuerpo, mientras se restregaba los ojos e intentaba recordar como rayos había llegado a su casa, anoche.

Borrosos e inentendibles recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

No se detuvo en analizarlos, lo más seguro, es que después de todo, Shun la hubiese traído a rastras.

Se levantó, para luego darse una ducha rápida.

Media hora después, ya se encontraba en su oficina del hospital, inundada en papeles como de costumbre, mientras ingería café y alguna masita llena de carbohidratos.

Shun entró a los minutos, con una nueva entrega de papeles que entregar.

― Buenos días, Ann-sama ¿Cómo amaneció? ¿Se encuentra bien? ―enunció la castaña mientras acomodaba los papeles a un lado de su enorme escritorio.

― Ah, hola Shun. Amanezco como siempre, o por lo menos eso me gustaría decir, siento la misma molestia que ayer, e incluso peor… no tengo ni el más mínimo recuerdo de como llegué ayer a mi cama ― volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su café, para luego mirar a su asistente―. ¿En que quedaron con los ninjas de Konoha? Supongo que, a esta hora, ya están a kilómetros de distancia de la aldea.

Shun asintió.

― Era lo programado, pero partirán en la tarde, la Hokage-sama no amaneció bien ―empezó a explicarse―. Al principio pensamos en crear un aproximado de lo que necesitaríamos para crear una nueva instalación, pero al final optamos por usar el ala D del cuarto piso, que ha estado desocupada desde hace años y la usábamos como depósito secundario. Haruno Sakura volverá en unas semanas, con un par de subordinados suyos, para empezar el adiestramiento con los médicos y enfermeros que dispongamos.

― ¿Ya has pensado en como reclutarás a los que necesites?

― Bueno… justo en eso quería consultarle, me gustaría tener su permiso para agregar al proyecto a todos los médicos de pediatría, una cuarta parte de los enfermeros regulares, y los médicos de otras especialidades que se ofrezcan de manera voluntaria, Nirea-sama y Kodo-sama me hablaron al respecto ayer, se mostraban interesados y me pidieron que les informase si podían agregarse...

― Ya te dije que eres la encargada de esta nueva sección que se pretende implementar, te preguntaba por los reclutas, por si tenías problemas en la falta de personal, pero veo que me preocupe en vano. Decide según lo que te parezca apropiado, no necesitas de mi para tomar decisiones, confió en que podrás liderarlo sola.

― Daré lo mejor de mí, para no fallarle Ann-sama ―Shun asintió mientras sonreía levemente―. Por cierto, hablando de lo de anoche… ―dudó un poco al tocar el tema―, ¿en serio no recuerda nada de cómo llegó a casa?

― No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso sucedió algo de lo que debía preocuparme? ―emitió a respuesta y de forma intuitiva, la rubia, al notar cierta inquietud en la castaña.

― Bueno, desde su punto de vista, tal vez no… ¿podría decirme lo que recuerda?

Ann pasó de tener una expresión tranquila a un semblante preocupado.

Se levantó de su silla, para luego fijar su mirada en la vista de la ciudad, que le ofrecía la ventana que tenía detrás suyo.

― Bueno, no recuerdo mucho, y lo poco que sí, parece una especie de fantasía…

*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~

 _Era una reunión a la que hubiese preferido no asistir, ya que era de convivencia._

 _Se alcoholizó a propósito, para evitar morir del aburrimiento que seguro esta le produciría._

 _Aunque recordó que se divirtió un poco al final, ya que un ninja rubio de Konoha, hizo un reto bastante retorcido y terminó convirtiéndose en el harem que ella tenía. Desde ahí, las cosas empezaban a hacerse nublosas._

 _Estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa del lugar, agotada por haber bebido demasiado._

 _Pero dos seres extraños la ayudaron a levantarse, a pesar de que ella no lo había pedido._

 _Si su memoria no le fallaba, los seres eran una tableta de chocolate gigante y una rosa, ambas parlantes._

 _No recordaba con exactitud, pero sabía que había hablado con ellas, en el trayecto a su hogar, caminando por una senda de arcoíris._

 _La barra de chocolate era bastante amable, pero insoportable a la vez, ya que no paraba de recordarle que se había propasado con su consumo de alcohol. Eso la había molestado al grado de morderle, sacándole un pedazo…_

 _Y la rosa… era bastante callada, pero sentía que había hablado con ella, o por lo menos le había respondido un par de preguntas raras._

 _También que habían intentado dejarla en una jaula enorme hecha de oro. Que decían que también era su hogar y era mejor que se quedara ahí, pero… se le erizaba la piel tan solo pensarlo._

 _Cuando la dejaron en el umbral de su puerta, aparte de morder al chocolate, abrazó a la rosa descubriendo que esta no olía como una._

 _Todo parecía sacado de un cuento infantil._

~*~*~*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*~*~

― Y eso es lo que recuerdo, suena ridículo, pero no es más que eso ―terminó diciéndole a la castaña, quien seguía igual de nerviosa que al principio.

― Etto, la historia no está del todo mal, si es que cambiamos algunos detalles ―Shun juntó ambos dedos índices con pena―. Por ejemplo, la tabla de chocolate era yo…

― ¿En serio? Es posible ―la Taiyō parecía un poco más tranquila―, tiene conexión. Pero… ―un terrible presentimiento pasó por su mente―, la rosa era parte de mi imaginación ¿verdad? ¿O es que era alguien real?

― Bueno… yo… ¿en serio no lo recuerda? Éramos dos quienes la llevamos a su casa, la otra persona era…

El Jutsu harem de Naruto fue la culminación de aquel inquietante juego.

Al igual que Kankuro, el ya conocía a las ultimas invocaciones. Si bien no eran idénticos, era notorio saber que se trataba del Harem de la Taiyō. Los había visto en la coronación de Draco.

Solo rogaba que esta reunión terminase pronto. El reloj del lugar marcaba unos pocos minutos pasados de las once de la noche.

Hace minutos, en un día normal, estaría acostándose para dormir.

Pero "ellas" no parecían tan cansadas y no mostraban interés en irse.

― ¿Que dicen si ahora hacemos un concurso de quien puede tomar más? ― expresó la Hokage entusiasmada, ya en una avanzada etapa de ebriedad.

Todas las demás chicas aceptaron, a excepción de la asistente de la jefa médica.

Y empezaron a tomar vaso, tras vaso, sin piedad.

― ¿De dónde sacan tanta resistencia? ― se quejó Kankuro, quien se había recorrido de lugar, para dejar que las "señoritas ebrias" bebiesen juntas, dejando solos de nuevos a sus compañeros u hermanos.

― Mei-sama se ve muy animada, aunque admito que también estoy aguantándome el sueño ―articuló Chojuro con voz cansada.

― A mi preocupa que luego voy a tener que cargar con Sakura-chan y la anciana, pesan mucho ―Naruto mantenía apoyado el mentón en la mesa, sin ocultar su molestia.

Tsunade y Sakura habían formado equipo, al igual que Temari y Ann, dejando sola a Mei, a quien pareció no importarle enfrentarlas sola.

La primera en caer fue Temari, luego de un primer reto de cinco vasos llenos seguidos. Se desvaneció, para luego quedar apoyada en Shun, quien las acompañaba en silencio.

Sakura fue quien la siguió, no se desmayó ni nada, pero se quedó petrificada agarrando el cuarto vaso.

― Hum, admiro que hayas superado a mi alumna, admito que aún no la he entrenado como se debe en el arte de resistir el alcohol ―soltó Tsunade a modo de elogio, al ver que la Taiyō aún se mantenía consciente.

― Guarda tus elogios para quien los quiera recibir, princesa babosa ―le respondió la muchacha, con rudeza y decisión en su rostro, a pesar de estar con un sonrojo notorio debido a su exceso―, que venga la próxima ronda, si…

― Tienes agallas, pero aun te faltan muchas borracheras para estar a nuestro nivel ― pronunció la Mizukage, con tono amigable, pareciendo la más despierta de todas.

Una camarera había aparecido, para ayudarlas a servir los vasos.

El siguiente reto fue de diez vasos seguidos.

― En este momento, tres aldeas sin saberlo, se pelean el puesto "señorita ebria del año" ―pensó en voz alta Kankuro, tratando de ver el lado divertido del momento.

― Hum, es gracioso y penoso a la vez ―agregó Naruto, a su dialogo.

Ann tomó de forma constante, pero en el séptimo vaso, su visión empezó a nublarse, y con el noveno, cayó seca en la mesa.

― Ja, novata ―dijo Tsunade dejando caer el décimo vaso vacío.

Todo apuntaba a que la Hokage de Konoha ganaría, ya sea por experiencia u edad, pero perdió en la última ronda de quince vasos seguidos, haciendo de Mei la ganadora.

― Ha sido… un jonor ganarle a toas, pero ya me entró sueñito… glup ―expresó la pelirroja a modo de discurso de victoria―, supongo que… aquí se acaba la diversión… a no ser que alguien quiera seguir retándome… ¿alguien? ―terminó diciendo mientras miraba a los chicos que se habían mantenido alejados de todo eso.

Obviamente ninguno tenía ganas de retarle una continuación.

― Mei-sama, es hora de irnos ―Chojuro se acercó a ella, para levantarla―, bueno chicos, ha sido agradable poder pasar un rato con ustedes, aunque no nos hallamos divertido tanto como ellas…

― Si, lo mismo digo, sugiero que la próxima vez, sean ellas quienes nos aguanten ebrios ―sugirió Naruto, quien se acercaba con cautela a su compañera tratándola de despertarla de su trance.

― Dudo que eso suceda, pero nada cuesta soñar ―emitió Kankuro, quien, junto con el pelirrojo, se acercaban a su hermana, para cargarla entre los dos―, Oí Temari, despierta, se acabó la fiesta…

Naruto, de apenas, lograba mantener a Sakura y Tsunade, paradas.

Chojuro se ofreció a ayudarlo, ya que la Mizukage se negaba a ser ayudada, prefiriendo caminar por su cuenta, aunque sea un tanto tambaleante.

La que tenía verdaderos problemas era Shun.

Su superior era mucho más alta y pesada que ella, y no podía dejarla ahí.

Kankuro pensó en ofrecerse ayudarla, para aprovechar la oportunidad, más su rubia hermana se aferró más a él.

― Kankuro… estoy cansada… cárgame en tu espalda…

― Hey… también puede llevarte Gaara, no te fíes solo de mi ―trató de librarse de su agarre, más le fue imposible.

― No seas tonto… Gaara es nuestro menor, no puedes pedirle eso…

― ¡Yo también soy tu menor! Debería darte vergüenza…

― Cállate y cárgame.

El marionetista soltó un suspiro de resignación.

El Kazekage también notó como la castaña necesitaba ayuda.

Se acercó en silencio hacia ella, para luego pasarse uno de los brazos de la casi inconsciente Taiyō, levantándola al fin de pie.

― Se-señor, no es necesario, no se moleste ―emitió Shun apenada, al ver que habían notado que tenía problemas para levantar por su cuenta a su superior―. También debe estar cansado…

― No te aflijas, no quiero ser el único que no pueda ayudar ―le respondió este tranquilo, mirándola de reojo―. ¿Ya la tienes bien agarrada?

― Hum, sí. Disculpe tener que abusar de su empatía ―la castaña, acomodó mejor el brazo de su rubia compañera, encima de sus hombros―. Ya la tengo.

Kankuro y los demás acababan de partir, haciéndolos los últimos en salir de aquel acogedor restaurant, donde fueron bastante comprensibles con el alboroto que causaron.

Agradecieron a los anfitriones, inclinándose levemente, y estos últimos hicieron lo mismo, despidiéndolos con semblantes amables en sus rostros.

― Buenas noches, vuelvan cuando quieran.

" _Espero que eso nunca suceda, o por lo menos no se repita en un gran tiempo" ―pensó el pelirrojo, siendo de aquellas personas que preferían evitar ese tipo de convivencias._

Al ser media noche, las calles estaban desiertas, y un viento tranquilo pero muy frio los recorría.

― Hum… ¿dóndes… estoy? ―articuló de forma apenas entendible la rubia, con los ojos aun entrecerrados y la cabeza baja―. ¿A dónde vamo? ¿Le gané a la anchiana Hokage?

Por unos segundos, los miró de forma fija, tanto a él como a Shun, mientras seguían caminando.

― Ann-sama la reunión acabó, lo siento, usted no ganó, la Mizukage-sama fue quien lo hizo ―le respondió la castaña, un poco más tranquila que antes.

― Mmm… que decepción… ―dijo Ann, seguido de un bostezo, para luego intentar abrir los ojos un poco más―. Por cierto ¿Quién eres tú? Chocolate parlante ¿Por qué me hablas como si me conocieras?

Shun puso expresión de agobio.

― Creo que el alcohol a afectado su forma de ver la realidad ―pensó para sí, el pelirrojo, para luego notar que está ahora lo miraba a él de forma concentrada.

― ¿Y tú que tanto me ves, rosa? ¿Te hipnotizó mi belleza o qué? ―soltó de la nada la rubia, asombrosamente con un tono amigable, rozando a pícaro―. Cuando me miran de manera tan fija, hace que me inquiete…

― No, yo no…

El pelirrojo no supo cómo seguir con su respuesta. Le parecía increíble que, a pesar de su notoria distorsión de la realidad, ella hubiese notado que la estaba mirando fijamente, así sea por periodos cortos.

― Me disculpo, no era mi intensión ―terminó diciendo, a modo de evitar una conversación impredecible.

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? No te he pedido eso, y no hay razón para ello, solo quiero saber por qué me mirabas…

― ¿Ah? ¿Un por qué? ―repitió el kage confundido ante su insistencia.

― Etto… Ann-sama no se altere… ―dijo Shun, tratando de cambiar la conversación―, aún tenemos mucho recorrido hasta llegar a su casa…

― No estoy alterada, tabla de chocolate, solo estoy hablando con la rosa ¿verdad, rosa? ―se defendió la beoda rubia, aun con su tono extrañamente amigable.

― Ah, si… supongo ―fue lo único que logró articular el mencionado, quien desvió su mirada a otro lado, con la esperanza de que ya no le hiciesen hablar más.

Y así fue.

Gran parte del recorrido lo hicieron en silencio (a excepción de un par de minutos, donde la castaña le exigía, pero de forma amable, a su superior, que ya no volviese a tomar alcohol por un largo tiempo), hasta que llegaron a la entrada del clan Taiyō.

Shun habló de nuevo con la rubia, quien, si bien no tuvo problemas en caminar apoyando sus brazos en ellos, reaccionó de forma abrupta al ver donde la habían traído.

― ¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Por qué quieren meterme a ese infierno dorado?! Pensé que no me harían daño…

Se soltó de ambos, para luego caer al suelo sentada y empezar a gatear ha sentido contrario, como huyendo, con una expresión cómica, pero de susto.

Tardaron varios minutos, en atraparla, y debido a su insistencia de que no entraría, empezaron a caminar de nuevo, esta vez con rumbo desconocido, por lo menos para ellos.

― De aquí, siete cuadras hacia el norte, tres a la derecha y dos más a la izquierda ―terminó de indicarles, ya más calmada―. Debí suponer que dos seres extraños como ustedes, no sabrían donde se ubicaba mi morada…

― No es seguro que siga viviendo por esta zona, pensé que ya había vuelto a los dominios del clan ―articulo Shun, quien parecía buscar charla, para no ser presa del cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Ann se mantuvo en silencio.

Tenía la cabeza baja, y… tal vez era porque tenía los ojos cerrados, pero parecía tener una expresión triste asomándola.

― Seguro o no, lo importante es que pueda sentirme libre, todos los días tengo que convivir con otros humanos de manera obligada. Detesto eso…

Shun no supo cómo responder a eso, se limitó a bajar su mirada.

Sorpresivamente, el pelirrojo siguió con el tema.

Sabía que no podía fiarse de la palabra de una ebria, no era ingenuo. Mas una vez escuchó de Baki decir, que las personas que guardan algo, suelen soltarlo cuando su consciencia afloja.

Si estaba esperando el momento para comprobarlo, esta era su oportunidad.

Estaba consciente de que era un riesgo probarlo con tal personaje. Pero decidió arriesgarse.

― Entonces ¿odias a los humanos? ―soltó de forma simple.

― No, pero odio tener que servirles ―recibió como respuesta, acompañado de un tono burlón.

― ¿Por qué odias servirles? Tu labor salva vidas ¿No es una retribución agradable el saber eso?

― Vaya, nunca pensé que las rosas pudiesen ser tan sentimentales y filántropas ―dijo primero la rubia, con notoria ironía, a pesar de su acento beodo―. Déjame decirte que no todos los humanos tenemos la empatía necesaria como para servir a los demás, y menos cuando se nos la da como única opción…

Gaara pudo notar cierto rencor oculto en esas palabras.

No. Era algo más complejo que eso.

― ¿Acaso te decepciona lo que mencione? ―prosiguió hablando la rubia, sin esperar su respuesta―. Solo estoy siendo sincera, la hipocresía no es algo que soporte, al igual que la mayoría de los humanos…

― Yo aún creo que hay personas en el mundo que se mueven por la empatía, luchando por hacerlo un lugar mejor ―objetó el Kazekage, un tanto molesto internamente, por su deducción.

― Puede ser, mas nunca he conocido a alguien que no lo tuviese.

― Discrepo con eso, podría asegurar que si hay personas a su alrededor que no sean definidas como hipócritas…

― ¿En serio? ―le cortó sus palabras, soltando un bufido de risa―, no te conozco, pero crees saber que tu si, a mí. Dame un nombre entonces, un ejemplo, líbrame de mi supuesto error.

El pelirrojo dudó por un segundo, se mencionaría a el mismo como ejemplo.

Aunque no sabía si quería escuchar lo que esta opinaba de él.

¿O si quería?

― El Kazekage, ¿qué opinas de él?, realmente.

Shun, quien se había limitado a escucharlos, carraspeó ante esas últimas palabras, para luego mover la cabeza de forma negativa, como pidiendo que abandonase el tema.

Ann mantuvo su expresión de ebria graciosa.

― Puff, no podías mencionar un peor personaje ―emitió la Taiyō, tosiendo ligeramente para aclarar aunque sea un poco su gangosa voz―. Un exlobo que ahora es líder de un "rebaño de ovejas" por así decirlo. Me recuerda al típico personaje cliché de los libros para niños, donde se convierte de malo a bueno, con las palabrerías de otro personaje mucho más cliché que él. Patético de pies a cabeza, por que reprime sus reales emociones, con tal de encajar con un sistema mucho más hipócrita…

― Ann-sama…

La castaña intentó acallarla, más su otro superior le hizo una expresión para que no lo hiciese.

Si bien sintió un ligero nudo en la garganta al escucharla, Gaara era consciente de que recibiría tal descripción, de hecho, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba en boca de otros, pero si la primera vez de forma tan directa.

Su seriedad le impedía deducir la opinión de otros al cien por ciento. Y se disponía a buscar la verdad de la forma más verídica posible, así eso lo lastimase.

― Me desagrada en demasía… o por lo menos… ―la rubia se tomó un respiro, como si se estuviese obligando ella misma a hablar― o por lo menos esa era la visión que tenia de él, hace no mucho…

Esas últimas palabras habían sido de lo más inesperadas.

― Porque sería muy hipócrita de mi parte condenarlo por algo así… aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso me hace odiarlo más ahora ―agregó con la voz más seria que su estado podía reflejar.

― ¿Con eso asegura que usted no es hipócrita?

― Para nada, dije que no soportaba la hipocresía en otros, pero jamás negué que yo fuese hipócrita, lo soy, soy consciente de eso.

No esperaba tal afirmación por parte de ella, lo cual lo dejó casi sin argumentos.

― ¿Tiene usted algún indicio de lo que el Kazekage opina de su persona? ―preguntó tratando de sacar un poco más de provecho a aquella charla extraña.

― No lo sé, tampoco es algo que me interese ―respondió Ann, quien empezaba a decaer de nuevo en su estado etílico, hablando bajo―, aunque… supongo que… debe guardarme cierta negatividad, ya que no soy de hablar amable con casi nadie… y también… porque creo que hablé sobre sus enormes pompas en una misión… ―soltó una risa ahogada―, no se lo digas a nadie, pero tuve la desgracia… de confirmar que no son falsas… ―terminó diciendo, acercándose a su oído para susurrarlo―. Shuuu…

Aunque eso era inútil, ya que Shun lo escuchó claramente, provocando que su rostro se tornase avergonzado por estar justo en ese momento.

Gaara se dio cuenta que ya no hablaría más, por lo menos no de forma entendible.

Se limitó a callar, a pesar de que deseaba desaparecer en ese instante, por la escena vergonzosa recordada.

El resto del trayecto, la Taiyō se dispuso a hablar de un raro mundo imaginario que su mente viciada le hacía ver.

" _Debí suponer que era aquí"―pensó al notar el lugar donde habían terminado a parar._

Era el mismo sitio, donde meses atrás, su progenitora le había dado "ese corte de pelo gratis"

Una pequeña morada, de a lo más tres habitaciones, infraestructura simple, debido a su ubicación, uno de los sectores más humildes (por no decir pobres) de la aldea.

― Llegamos Ann-sama ―le aviso Shun a su superior, quien parecía que se había dormido parada, apenas se detuvieron.

― ¿Ah? Ah… gracias por el aventón, tabla de chocolate, rosa parlante ―articulo apenas audible la rubia, mientras le soltaban los brazos y empezaba a caminar hacia su puerta.

Shun volvió a hacerle recuerdo sobre que no debería volver a tomar alcohol.

Ann se detuvo y volvió sus pasos hacia atrás, para luego saltar sobre ella, mordiéndole de forma rápida, objetando que estaba cansada de haberle escuchado repetir eso, y que le robaría un pedazo de chocolate a modo de venganza.

Fue tan espontaneo que incluso el pelirrojo tardó en asimilarlo, para luego agarrar a la rubia de los hombres, tratando de separarlas.

― Esta bien, ya no voy a comerte… sabes raro…

La castaña se llevó las manos a su cabeza, tratando de cerciorarse de que la mordida no hubiese sido grave.

Por suerte no lo era, dejándola sola con un buen susto.

Soltó un suspiro aliviada, para luego notar algo mucho más extraño.

Ahora la Taiyō mantenía las manos sujeta a los hombros de la "rosa", mientras este se limitaba a mirarla con expresión incrédula.

― Hueles bien… pero no a rosas… ―articuló apenas la embriagada rubia, abrazándolo para poder acercarse a su cuello, para olerlo como si de verdad fuese una flor.

" _Está demasiado cerca"_

Emitió internamente el pelirrojo, mirándola de reojo, con cierto nerviosismo al no saber cómo terminaron en tal bizarra situación.

Shun los observaba en silencio, tapando su boca con las manos, de la impresión, aunque más preocupada aun de saber que en la mañana debería explicar eso a su superior.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¿Dos capítulos en menos de una semana? Que puedo decir, ando shida :v**

 **Nha, bromeaba. Lo cierto es que estos días voy a estar un tanto libre. Mi trabajo se ha paralizado debido a la reciente devaluación de la moneda en mi país. No es la mejor forma en que esperaba tener mis vacaciones, pero supongo que trataré de disfrutarla lo mejor posible.**

 **Veo muchos oneshots Gaashijis venir en el horizonte xD**

 **Aviso que este capítulo tiene una imagen.**

 **Si lo están leyendo en fanfiction,net, pueden encontrar la imagen en la reciente página de Facebook que cree exclusivamente para crónicas.**

 **La página se llama "Crónicas de la Arena" (o TheSandChronicles), desde hoy estaré subiendo las imágenes ahí, y puede que algunos memes sobre la historia.**

 **Link aquí: TheSandChronicles/**

 **También los invito a seguir el grupo en DA (Devianart) "The Sand Chronicles" a modo de opción, si es que no tienen cuenta en Facebook o no la usan tanto como DA.**

 **Link aquí: the-sand-chronicles**


	7. CAPITULO 7: KAZEKAGE Y SU AMIGO CRÉDULO

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS

CAPITULO 7: EL KAZEKAGE Y SU AMIGO CREDULO.

Corría entre los techos, un tanto afligido, al no encontrar a Sakura y la anciana Tsunade.

Había entrado a una tienda, a modo de comprar un regalo para Hinata, con el dinero que consiguió la noche anterior. Pero el vendedor lo reconoció, provocando que una multitud lo rodease, siendo el héroe que salvo al mundo.

― No las encuentro por ningún lado… supongo que deben estar aquí…

Terminó de murmurar para sí, deteniéndose en la puerta del hospital general de Suna, con la clara intención de entrar.

La recepcionista lo atendió con normalidad.

― Y bien, Uzumaki-san ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita al hospital?

Naruto se sorprendió un poco, al ver que ella no se sobresaltaba al escuchar su nombre.

― Oh, bueno, la verdad es que no vengo a visitar a un interno, estoy buscando a mis compañeras de misión ―enunció mientras se rascaba la cabeza―. No estoy seguro si se encuentran aquí, pero ya las he buscado por todos lados, menos este.

― Comprendo su situación. Si están aquí, se reflejarán en mi registro, por favor dígame sus nombres.

― Ah, si…

El rubio dio sus nombres.

Le parecía raro que hubiese tanto protocolo, ya que un día atrás, había entrado como si nada, aunque acompañado de las otras dos.

Luego de teclear por unos segundos en su ordenador, la asistente le dio una respuesta.

― Tsunade-sama no se ha presentado el día de hoy, pero Sakura-sama ahora mismo se encuentra reunida con Shun-sama, en el salón de reuniones del 6to piso, ala derecha hasta el fondo… en estos momentos, su reunión debe estar por acabar, si prefiere, puede sentarse en los…

Naruto agradeció, sin dejarla terminar, para caminar hacia donde le había mencionado.

No le parecía que fuese una indicación complicada y que podría llegar sin complicaciones, pero…

― Hum… creo que me perdí…

Las escaleras no tenían el mismo patrón que en Konoha, y el ascensor estaba en números romanos, lo cual era malo, ya que justo se había perdido esa clase en la academia.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, y volver al alojamiento, ya que tal vez ahí tendría más éxito, encontrado a la vieja Tsunade, pero el ruido de dos personas hablando en el pasillo lateral al suyo, lo atrajo.

Una de las voces era muy conocida para él.

― ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite! Usted está por sobrepasarlo…

― ¿Acaso intenta intimidarme? Considérelo un acto fallido, si es así.

El tono de las voces, sonaban alteradas, lo cual hizo que sintiera el ambiente incomodo en el que estaba sumergiéndose.

" _Esto no pinta bien, será mejor que me vaya", pensó Naruto, dejando de escucharlos por un instante._

Pero cuando estaba a punto de girar sus pies, para irse en dirección contraria, las personas que discutían en el pasillo aledaño, torcieron hacia su misma dirección, inmovilizándolo.

― ¡No he terminado de hablar!

― Pues yo sí, si desea quedarse hablando a solas en el pasillo, adelante.

Fue entonces que el pelirrojo detuvo a su receptora, agarrándola bruscamente de una muñeca, de manera que girase a verlo.

― ¡Suélteme!

― ¡Lo haré cuando termine de escucharme por completo!

Iban a seguir con su gresca verbal, cuando giraron hacia el rubio que tenían a un lado, observándolos con bastante pena.

Con falta de sueño, se despertó antes que la alarma, como todas las mañanas.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, por aproximadamente un minuto, contemplando a la nada, mientras se rascaba la espalda baja con una de sus manos, por debajo de su pijama.

Se había acostado tan tarde, que sentía que la cocoa de todos los días, no lo ayudaría esta vez.

Aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

Desde que había dejado de ser el contenedor del Shukaku, el dormir era un ritual sagrado en su día a día.

Si no lograba dormir las ocho horas recomendadas, le costaba controlar su carácter poco sociable. Volviéndolo más susceptible a sus enojos internos.

Se levantó, y con calma se dirigió a darse una ducha fría, lo cual siempre lograba revitalizarlo.

Ya en su oficina, mientras revisaba su cotidiano papeleo, notó entre los informes, que se cumplía casi un año de aquella misión donde el Señor Feudal le delegaba solucionar el problema en que se estaban convirtiendo los Taiyō.

Lo que parecía un simple derrocamiento de líder, se convirtió en algo más complejo, revelando muchos secretos del pasado que desconocía, y también trayendo nuevos asuntos que resolver.

Como en todo caso, luego de que pasase diez meses y no hubiese nuevos informes que adherir, el caso se archivaba y era enviado a registros permanentes.

Al final del voluminoso archivo, tenía que dejar un resumen rápido, pero detallado, de las causas, procesos y solución de la misión.

Asentó sus codos en la mesa, la llevarse ambas manos cruzadas al mentón, por unos segundos. Hábito que le ayudaba a pensar con detenimiento.

Tomó el frasco de tinta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, para tomar la pluma que tenía en la mesa.

Normalmente escribía con un lapicero moderno, pero siendo un registro definitivo, el protocolo exigía que se hiciese con tinta duradera y segura.

Empezó a escribir.

 _ **Sunagakure, 21 de enero del año 726.**_

 _ **Por mandato del Señor Feudal actual, se encargó la misión de derrocar a Daemonakuma, como líder del Clan Taiyō, por el intento de desestabilizar a toda la aldea, usando su poder político-económico, primeramente, con motivos comunes, pero al proceder, se descubrió que el verdadero interés, era el poder soberano del todo el País del Viento.**_

Se detuvo en escribir, analizando seriamente si debía añadir su interés por el poder de los países vecinos. Todo lo que escribiese, podría ser leído por el próximo Kazekage, o cualquier otro individuo que podría usar la información como espada de doble filo.

Optó por omitirlo, y prosiguió.

 _ **Cumpliendo con la misión, se buscó a otro sucesor, que fuese de confianza para la aldea y el concejo de líderes. Anngelius Taiyō era la opción más favorable, pero sus actos complicaron la misión, desviándola a un problema secundario al interés solicitado, pero primordial para la mencionada. Se descubrieron datos culposos de alevosía, traición y ocultamiento, de la época de mi antecesor, el 4to Kazekage Rasa. Pero son datos indiferentes al caso central, que serán adjuntados en mi registro personal, y guardados en desambiguación numerada.**_

 _ **Se trató de seguir con el plan de volver a la mencionada, en la nueva líder del Clan Taiyō, a pesar de los contratiempos que produjo, incluyendo su fallido escape de la aldea. Pero esta desvió su deber, derivándolo a su menor, Draco-sama quien, si bien es de corta edad, ha logrado liderar su clan sin contratiempos. Ann-sama mantiene su oficio como superior del establecimiento médico central de Sunagakure, cumpliendo con trabajos comunitarios como condena a su implicación negativa en la misión. Daena-sama, con estado actual de prófuga, fue condenada a prisión perpetua, pero logró escapar siendo ayudada por su harem de esposos secundarios, quienes en contra de su propio clan sacrificaron su vida con tal de que escapase.**_

 _ **Dado el tiempo correspondiente, sin observaciones nuevas en el caso o algo más que añadir, se da esta misión por completo cerrada, para ser guardada en archivos.**_

Adjuntó su firma y sello, para luego cerrar el folio.

Como toda misión de rango S, puso un sello invisible en el expediente, para luego dejarlo a un lado de su escritorio.

Volvió a revisar documentos regulares.

Entre papel y papel, y sorbos de su cocoa, ya tibia, fue visitado por alguien inesperado.

Según su vestimenta y la máscara cubriendo en su rostro, se trataba de uno de sus anbu.

― No recuerdo haberte mandado a llamar, lo que solo puede significar algo malo.

El anbu asintió, lo cual hizo que el ceño del pelirrojo se tornase fruncido.

― Así es, Kazekage-sama ―expresó el enmascarado, mientras sacaba un pergamino de dentro de su traje y se lo extendía, para que lo leyese―. "Dorado", quien mantuvo un perfil bajo desde el inicio de mi misión, ayer contactó a uno de los mayores traficantes del mercado negro que se encuentran ocultos en el lado sudoeste de la aldea. Parece estar buscando el pergamino prohibido de…

― No es necesario que lo menciones, lo acabo de leer ―lo cortó el pelirrojo, mientras cerraba el pergamino, para luego apretar sus puños, por debajo de la mesa―. Sigue vigilando y mantenme al tanto, apenas te sea posible.

― Si el Kazekage me lo permite, solicitó permiso para poder usar mi ninjutsu y poder recoger más información en el mercado negro ―expresó el anbu, mientras se inclinaba, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza baja a modo de respeto a su exigencia.

― Solicitud denegada. Concéntrate en solo vigilar ―le respondió de inmediato el rojizo, para luego levantarse de su asiento y darle la espalda, para observar el paisaje que le ofrecía su ventana al exterior―. "Dorado" también es una sensorial, no a tu nivel, pero notará con facilidad que la estamos rastreando.

El ninja carraspeó leve ante la revelación.

― Comprendo, perdone la petulancia, seguiré con lo planeado ―asintió agachando la cabeza, para luego desaparecer al instante.

Con los brazos cruzados hacia adelante, pose recta y una expresión preocupada, Gaara se mantuvo quieto por un par de minutos, observando la vista de la aldea, que le ofrecía su circular ventana.

Su mente estaba batallando una lucha abstracta, producida por la información que le acababa de llegar.

Por más tranquilo que intentase ponerse, la asimilación de la noticia, le estaba provocando que una enorme rabia, que empezaba a inundar su rostro apacible.

Tal vez fuese por sus horas faltas de sueño, de los últimos días, lo que provocó que se alterase como no lo hacía hace años.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, que explotó.

Soltó una maldición, con aquella voz pasada que guardaba dentro suyo y que había sembrado el temor en cualquiera que la escuchase, para luego golpear la superficie de su escritorio con los puños cerrados.

Se sentó de golpe, tratando de calmar su ira, con respiraciones profundas.

Miró el reloj de pared que tenía.

Si pensaba tomar el problema de frente, la oportunidad la tendría en minutos.

Mas no era alguien que tomaba decisiones estando alterado, así que se dedicó a tranquilizarse y planificar su contraataque.

Ya calmado, volvió a su papeleo, para esperar el descanso del medio día.

Caminó de forma directa hacia su oficina, sin hacerse anunciar.

El reto mayor que tal vez lo atrasase, era la asistente castaña que tenía la Taiyō, más para fortuna suya, esta estaba ocupada con el proyecto del hospital mental.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando notó que esta se abría abruptamente, dejando escapar a Eros, quien mostraba una expresión de agobio y cansancio.

El rubio lo esquivó girando a su alrededor, más fue en vano, ya que detrás suyo, Ann logró alcanzarlo y empotrarlo a la pared de una patada, para luego absorberlo de forma brusca, poniendo la mano en su cabeza.

― Buenos días ―se limitó a decir el pelirrojo, a pesar de que cierto asombro había nacido en su interior al ver la escena―. He venido a hablar con usted…

― Estoy empezando a creer que tiene el don de aparecer en momentos inoportunos ―le interrumpió esta, reincorporándose y acomodando hacia atrás los cabellos rebeldes que ahora inundaban su rostro debido al movimiento abrupto―. No recuerdo tener algún tema pendiente con el Kazekage…

― Lo hay, pero prefiero hablarlo en privado ―dijo interrumpiéndolo esta vez el pelirrojo, que, con expresión inerte, extendía su mano hacia el despacho de ella, sugiriéndole que entrase primero.

Ya una vez sentados los dos en la oficina.

― ¿Y bien? Vaya directo al grano ¿Cuál es ese motivo de su presencia? ―articuló la Taiyō, mientras alzaba una enorme taza, que, por único día, estaba llena de agua en vez de café, y se tomaba un gran sorbo para luego dejarla en el mismo lugar de donde la había alzado―. Hable de…

― Me encuentro molesto ―soltó directo el Kazekage, cambiando su expresión clásica a una más severa, manteniendo su sentar erguido―, no… la palabra más correcta seria traicionado.

― ¿Ah? ¿Y eso a mí porque habría de importarme? ―inquirió la rubia, arqueando una de sus cejas.

― No vendría aquí, si usted no estuviera implicada en ello.

― ¿Entonces debo deducir que soy yo quien lo ha traicionado? Hum… es gracioso ―dibujó una mueca de burla en su rostro, mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla―. Por qué no recuerdo en que momento pude haber creado algún tipo de confianza entre nosotros, para que se produjese una traición.

Gaara la miró por unos segundos, con la vista afilada.

Su plan era mantener la calma, pero estaba viendo que le sería una tarea difícil.

Así que decidió ser más directo y tal vez hiriente.

El sarcasmo era una lengua en la que podían jugar dos.

― Realmente no puedo comprenderla ―expresó mientras metía una de sus manos en su túnica blanca, con la intensión de sacar algo―. Intento confiar en usted, pero… ―sacó un sobre abierto de su bolsillo y lo colocó en la mesa, para luego deslizarlo hacia el lado de ella―, estoy empezando a creer, que la persona devota y confiable que se menciona en este escrito, es solo un idealismo falso de su escritor…

Interrumpió su hablar, ya que esquivó de apenas, la taza que se le fue arrojada en la cara.

― Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pelirrojo insufrible ―escupió la Taiyō, conteniéndose las ganas de lanzarse encima suyo de forma agresiva―, pero… ―su voz se tornó grave y oscura―, si vuelves a cuestionar las palabras de mi querido padre, con tu estúpido e ingenuo pensar, te mataré.

― Lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque sería muy improbable que ocurriese.

― ¿Ah? ¿Debo tomar eso como un reto? Porque si no lo es, no deberías traer tu trasero hasta acá, para provocarme de forma engreída.

― No me importaría tener un duelo, pero debo mantener la compostura, al igual que usted ―respondió el pelirrojo totalmente calmado, mientras la arena que manipulaba por lo bajo, le entregaba la taza que había sido expulsada por los aires, segundos atrás, completamente intacta, a pesar de chocar fuertemente contra la pared, para ponerla sobre el escritorio―. Es una pieza bien hecha, sin duda un trabajo admirable ¿Sería mucho pedir, saber dónde la adquirió?

― Yo misma lo hice ―soltó a secas la rubia, para luego volver a botar el recipiente, con uno de sus manos, hacia un lado―, y no, no hago pedidos, y no vuelva a soltar otro halago por que vomitaré.

― Pues yo sentí algo peor, que tener ganas de vomitar, al informarme que uno de mis altos rangos, se pasea por la "zona oscura" de la aldea, en busca de un Jutsu prohibido ―escupió directo el pelirrojo, con la misma expresión afilada del principio―. Dígame, Ann-sama ¿por qué demonios está buscando el pergamino de la "Resurrección impura"?

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en el aire.

― Oh, con qué era eso… ―dijo con tono tranquilo Ann, borrando todo signo de alteración―. Bueno… ―se tomó un respiro, girando su sillón movible hacia un lado, mientras miraba a la nada―, respondo su pregunta con otra… ―lo miró de costado, con un brillo perturbador en sus ojos―. ¿Por qué no? He llegado a la conclusión de que es una técnica a la que se puede sacar mejor provecho, si se la mejora ¿Y quién mejor que yo para eso?

― ¡Es una técnica prohibida! ¡¿Qué eso no le es suficiente?! ―protestó con severidad el rojizo, ante su poco seria respuesta.

― Técnicas como esas, tengo entendido que fueron primordiales para ganar en la última guerra.

― Cierto, pero es un caso diferente.

― Diferente ¿Por qué? ―prorrogó con disconformidad la Taiyō, al escucharlo―. ¿Por qué es una técnica de Konoha? Y a pesar de ser una aberración ante todo lo que conocemos humano, ellos si pueden efectuarla, sin pagar consecuencias, para provecho propio, y negársela a otras naciones. Si ese es el caso ¿Para qué demonios se sigue manteniendo la alianza shinobi de las cinco grandes naciones? Si la única mayor beneficiada con la impuesta paz, es Konoha. No serás tan ingenuo para creer, Kazekage, que en este momento ellos no están robando a otros, técnicas para su favor ¿o sí?

Gaara entreabrió un poco sus ojos, ante su argumento.

Sabía que ese pensamiento se esparcía entre los habitantes, no solo de su aldea, sino también en las otras, según mencionaron los otros kages.

No pensó que la primera persona es mencionárselo de forma tan directa, seria ella.

O tal vez si debió imaginárselo.

― Como Kazekage de la arena, me responsabilizo de mi gente y su actuar. Si las otras naciones cometen faltas contra la alianza, serán juzgados en su tiempo.

― Una manera módica de decir "soy un ingenuo y confiaré en los otros, así sea que me apunten con una daga en la espalda" ―respondió con mofa la Taiyō, mientras se levantaba con un folio en mano―, si eso es lo único a lo que ha venido, lo termino, tengo trabajo que hacer…

― ¡Por supuesto que no he terminado! Le prohíbo seguir con su búsqueda―protestó el pelirrojo, y al ver que esta se encaminaba a la puerta, también se levantó, para perseguirla.

― Ni hablar, si tanto le molesta, tendrá que encerrarme, aunque sabemos que eso no le conviene ¿verdad?

Intento detenerla, pero sus últimas palabras tenían tanto porcentaje de razón, que lo hizo dudar por unos segundos, los suficientes para que desapareciese de su vista.

La siguió por todo el pasillo, insistiendo a que volviesen a su despacho, para un acuerdo más razonable.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, ambos se intercambiaban palabras de manera abrupta.

La Taiyō no pensaba ceder, así que opto de manera arriesgada, detenerla sujetándola de uno de sus brazos, apenas cruzaron al pasillo lateral.

Se contuvo de seguir hablándole al notar que no estaban solos.

Un muchacho rubio, considerablemente atemorizado, los observaba apoyado en la pared, incluso con las manos.

― Hum… que momento más incómodo… hola Gaara… ―articulo apenas este, mientras se arrastraba de a poco hacia la esquina, posiblemente para salir corriendo―, no se detengan por mí, yo no vi nada…

― ¿Naruto? ― mencionó el rojizo, cambiando a una expresión más tranquila―. ¿Qué haces acá?

El Uzumaki se congeló ante la pregunta.

Y sin querer, notó que Gaara seguía agarrando a la rubia, que era más o menos de su misma edad.

― Eh… estaba buscando a Sakura-chan, y me perdí en el camino ―se excusó, mientras levantaba las manos hacia delante como si tocase una pared invisible―, descuiden, pero…

En ya uno de sus clásicos instintos de estupidez, Naruto no pudo evitar expresar lo que le parecía ver.

― Gaara, ¿Por qué no me mencionaste anoche que estabas saliendo con ella? ―enunció dibujando una mirada lasciva en su rostro, perdiendo cualquier rastro de pena anterior―. Comprendo que se lo ocultases a otros, pero conmigo…

― ¿Qué? ―fue lo único que logro decir el Kazekage, tratando de asimilar la rara conclusión a la que había llegado su amigo de Konoha.

Estaba a punto de aclarar que se trataba de un malentendido, pero la Taiyō se le adelantó, de cierta forma.

― Oh no, querido, han descubierto lo nuestro ―enunció con una voz dulce que jamás había usado, junto con el rostro más tierno y apenado que pudo reflejar―. ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora? ―expresó aún más preocupada, aferrándose a él, en un abrazo de costado.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo que se estaba burlando de la situación.

― ¡Oh, lo sabía! Sabía que esa indiferencia que mostraban entre ambos era falsa―exclamó Naruto ingenuo, acercándose a un costado del rojizo, y codeándolo, con mirada ahora de confidente―. No se preocupen, seré una tumba, de hecho, sabes, ahora recuerdo que tampoco te lo he mencionado, yo también tengo…

Una risotada burlona, proveniente de Ann, lo interrumpió, quien soltaba de su abrazo al rojizo y se llevaba una mano al estómago, de tanta gracia contenida.

― ¿Y este crédulo fue quien salvó al mundo? Kazekage, tu amigo sin duda es bastante "especial" ―dijo, para luego empezar a caminar como tenía planeado―. Diría hasta nunca, pero sé que nunca me darás ese gusto.

Se alejó de ellos, a paso tranquilo, sin antes intercambiar una mirada molesta a su igual.

― ¿Eh? No entiendo ―el rubio borró su sonrisa, un tanto contrariado, por la actitud de la rubia bonita―, tienes una novia muy rara ¿Qué clase de manera tan fea es esa de despedirse de quien amas? ―protestó ahora molesto―. ¡Ey tú, como te llames! ¡Vuelve aquí y despídete como se debe! ¡Eres una mala novia!

― Lo siento Naruto, pero te equivocas, ella se está burlando, no somos nada de lo que crees ―intervino Gaara, al ver que este trataba de ir tras ella.

― ¿En serio? Hum… si es así, es muy odiosa, que desagradable ―espetó el Uzumaki, resignado, torciendo sus labios―, es una lástima que una chica tan bonita, sea así, ¿no lo crees?

Gaara no le respondió.

Naruto, al igual que la mayoría, no sabía lo que él sí. Así que no se sentía digno de criticarla. De hecho, no criticaba a nadie por ese sentido.

― Lo siento, pero también debo irme ¿a quién mencionaste que buscabas? ―dijo, cambiado de tema.

Tanto la rosada como el rubio salían del hospital, un tanto apuradas, ya que partirían en un par de horas.

― Debiste quedarte en recepción, perdí tiempo buscándote, Naruto ―protestó Haruno.

― Ah, lo siento, es que nunca pensé que me perdería ahí dentro, _y observaría cosas raras_ ―pensó eso ultimo―, es igual de enorme que el de Konoha ―se excusó el rubio―. ¿Entonces me ayudas a comprar un buen presente para regalar a Hinata? Debo aprovechar este dinero que gané de la nada, míralo, es tan bonito y brillante ―terminó diciendo, mientras sacaba el billete de diez mil ryos, observándolo como si fuese algo sorprendente.

― Esta bien, te ayudaré a comprar algo bueno y acorde a la situación ―dijo Sakura, sonriendo un poco, ante su comportamiento gracioso―, pero te daré un consejo Naruto ―volvió a ponerse seria―, no le vayas a decir a Hinata de donde sacaste ese dinero.

― ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

― ¿Cómo que por qué? Tarado ― se alteró la rosada ante su lentitud―. Puede que Hinata sea la novia más comprensible del mundo, pero ni siquiera ella, siendo tan recatada, podría aceptar que su novio gane dinero, ofreciendo sus técnicas obscenas a otras chicas, muy bonitas en especial, para comprarle un regalo.

― Hum, viéndolo desde ese punto, si suena feo ―agregó pensativo Naruto―, pero si me pregunta de dónde saqué el dinero, tendría que mentirle.

― No sería una mentira grave. Dile algo como que yo, o Tsunade-sama, te prestamos dinero o que lo ganaste en un sorteo.

― Si, aunque lo más creíble seria que tú me prestaste el dinero. La abuela Tsunade es la que me debe dinero, desde hace años…

Así, ambos ninjas se perdieron entre las personas de aquel remoto lugar, uno llevándose más experiencias raras de las que podría haberse imaginado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola gente! Vale, sí que me tarde un montón en actualizar esta vez, me disculpo por ello :'v**

 **Este año sin duda me ha ido de la patada, pero, en fin, hay que seguir. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, dice un clásico dicho.**

 **Pero quería hablarles de un tema específico a la historia.**

 **Si ya tienen tiempo siguiendo Crónicas, sabrán lo mucho que me gustaba agregar imágenes a los capítulos. Es algo que le da un extra genial.**

 **Pero, lamentablemente, ya no puedo costearme ese lujo. Como mencioné antes, cada gráfico era mandado a hacer con un artista, amigo mío. (Una de mis mayores debilidades es dibujar, prácticamente no se me da)**

 **El país donde vivo, empezó a hundirse en una crisis alarmante. Nuestra moneda nacional se desvalorizó de golpe a la mitad. Esto influyó grave a mi economía, ya que ahora, los pocos billetes que podía ahorrar para la historia, ya no los tengo. Incluso ahora me falta para cubrir mis gastos mensuales, a pesar de que trabajo doble turno, o, mejor dicho, trabajaba, ya que me despidieron (de nuevo) hace un par de días.**

 **Me disculpo, si sienten que me estoy desquitando con esta nota, sé que la mayoría en Latinoamérica está pasando por esto, o peor, si es de Venezuela.**

 **Pero creo que es algo que debo aclarar, si es que han notado que los primeros capítulos han venido sin imágenes extra.**

 **Se me ha pasado por la mente, convertir mis historias a audio, para tratar de rentabilizarlas en youtube y así poder proseguir, pero es un plan con resultados a largo plazo.**

 **Otra opción sería la donación o intercambio, pero eso más depende de ustedes que de mí, y no puedo obligarlos, ya que sé que la mayoría no puede ayudarme, aunque quisiera.**

 **Pero en caso de haya alguien interesado en esto último, o sea un artista oculto que desea ayudarme, así sea de vez en cuando con los gráficos, por favor no duden en contactarme por mensaje privado para charlarlo.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bye bye.**


	8. OVA ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN

CRÓNICAS DE ARENA LAZOS

ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN

DOS EN WONDERLAND.

Se dice que, en cierto día del año, las divisiones que separan nuestro mundo de otros, se debilita al grado de formas vórtices, que absorben sin previo aviso a desafortunados, dirigiéndolos a mundos fantásticos y paralelos, en los cuales se pondrá a prueba su valor y fuerza, con la recompensa de volver a su mundo original, si es que superan los retos.

El día acaba de terminar, la fría y soberana noche empezaba a reinar en aquel inhóspito lugar que era el desierto.

Ann estaba caminado a su solitaria morada, luego de un agotador día en el hospital.

Los trabajadores de turno, tanto como los de descanso, habían organizado una pequeña recepción, a la hora de descanso, con la intensión de celebrar "Halloween", una costumbre extranjera que tomó fuerza, con la llegada de la paz a las cinco grandes naciones.

― Pamplinas, prefiero dormir, nos vemos mañana ―fue lo que la rubia respondió a su castaña asistente, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Las calles aledañas al hospital, se encontraban repletas de niños disfrazados, tanto de seres ficticios como los que aparecían en los libros que tanto le gustaba leer a su hermano menor, como seres legendarios conocidos, tanukis, demonios, fantasmas y hasta algo con forma de Uchiha Madara.

Aprovechó su ruta, para comprar en una tienda que, normalmente cerraba a esa hora, pero aprovechaba el alboroto del pueblo para vender.

Con su bolsa llena de dulces, salió del lugar con buen humor, al saber que se había abastecido de una buena dotación.

Pero su felicidad poco duró, ya que apenas llegó a la puerta de su casa, varios niños animosos se acercaron con una petición.

― ¡Dulce o travesura! ―gritaron con algarabía y al unísono, mientras extendían sus bolsas fabricadas de forma casera, esperando algo a cambio.

Ann primero los miro con asombro.

Shun ya le había mencionado de aquella rara tradición. Y que a pesar de que no estaría en su casa, dijo haber dejado un pocillo lleno de dulces, en una silla, a la entrada de su puerta.

Ni en momentos de crisis, en el pasado los hombres mandaban a sus hijos a pedir comida a otras casas ¿Qué insulsa y desvergonzada tradición era esta que estaba presenciando?

De esos pensamientos se llenó la Taiyō, al ver que los niños, las seguían observando en espera de regalos.

"Ni hablar, estos dulces son míos, y para nadie más" ―expresó de forma interna, para luego pensar la forma de esquivar a los intrusos.

― ¿Si os doy una travesura se marcharán? ―inquirió ante ellos, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su bolsa con dulce mercancía.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, un tanto asombrados ante su actuar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, uno de ellos se animó a hablar.

― Por supuesto señorita, aunque sería la primera que elige esa opción.

― Ya veo, entonces travesura habrá ― enunció la rubia, al tiempo que se volteaba, y sonreía cruelmente por lo bajo.

Los niños entusiasmados, más se fijaron en ella con expectación, imaginando el tipo de espectáculo les daría.

Fue entonces que Ann se volvió ante ellos, con aspecto increíble.

Su rostro se volvió pálido y escamoso, tal serpiente, para luego tomar postura de cuatro pies, y caminar hacia los ya asustados críos, sacando su extensa lengua viperina y revolviendo de forma ostentosa, como si se tratase de serpientes vivas, su rubios y largos cabellos.

Los infantes gritaron a todo pulmón, para luego dispersarse, corriendo hacia todos lados, algunos dejando caer sus canastos con dulces, de la temible impresión.

Incluso los mayores que ambulaban por aquel humilde lugar, dieron un paso atrás o se quedaron pálida al verla de lejos.

― ¡Travesura realizada!

Emitió para luego volver a su aspecto normal y estallar en risas.

Nunca había pensado que "Halloween" podía ser tan divertido.

"Esto es algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme, pero que no usaría o prohibiría en el hospital", murmuró para sí, para luego desaparecer detrás de su puerta.

Posó la bolsa de dulces, en la mesa de su pequeña cocina, para luego desvestirse en el trayecto y entrar a su ducha.

Salió minutos después, en su bata de baño, tomó la bolsa que había dejado en la cocina y se lanzó en el sofá de su sala, con la intensión de reírse un poco más, viendo algo en aquel aparato que llamaban televisor y que nunca había usado, por su escaso tiempo libre.

Lo encendió con el control, mas este no trasmitía nada.

Luego de bregar por varios minutos, halló el problema.

Resultaba que aquellos artefactos no transmitían sin algo a lo que llamaban "antena".

Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Se sentó en su sofá y empezó a comer sus dulces, mientras rememoraba la reciente broma con la que había asustado a aquellos niños que tocaron a su puerta.

Por alguna extraña razón, pensó que, si el rojizo Kazekage hubiese estado presente en ese momento, hubiera vuelto a regañarla.

― Por suerte, el cabeza de tomate no estaba ―pensó en voz alta, mientras se echaba por completo y se estiraba en aquel sofá viejo, que había comprado en barata.

Fue segundos después, que notó que había dejado el televisor encendido, emitiendo un borroso fondo negro a puntos.

Agarró el control y lo apagó.

Se levantó de golpe, con camino a su dormitorio.

Era hora de dormir.

Se lanzó a su cama y se cubrió de costado.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando notó que un pequeño ser la observaba a centímetros de su rostro.

Este tenía las orejas largas y paradas, estaba cubierto de blanco, ojos negros como la noche y una naricita rosada que la olfateaba con curiosidad.

― Un conejo…

― Ha, sí, soy un conejo ―le respondió este, mientras se alejaba un poco, del borde de su cama, mostrando que estaba vestido con un elegante chaleco y un reloj de bolsillo―, y estoy llegando tarde, así que te explicaré tu objetivo, mientras volvemos a mi mundo…

Ann levantó medio cuerpo, del asombro, al ver que el orejas podía hablar.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería con eso de "llegar tarde", pero el conejo guardó su reloj y saltó sobre ella.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue tan repentino que la Taiyō no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un grito.

Su habitación se tornó oscura, para luego desaparecer y el espacio convertirse en la nada.

Casi dando vueltas, sin nada a donde aferrarse.

En el trayecto, notó que su cama le llevaba la ventaja y en ella iba el extraño conejo.

― ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando?! ―articuló apenas, a gritos, para que lo escuchase.

― ¡Estamos cayendo! ―le respondió el conejo, quien seguía aferrado a su cama.

― ¿Enserio? ¡Si no me lo decías, no lo notaba! ―gruñó la rubia, mientras cruzaba los brazos, para que su bata de baño no saliese volando, por la rapidez en la que caían, y quedase totalmente desnuda.

― ¡No eres muy amable! ¡Eso es genial! ―Siguió hablando el conejo, al mismo tiempo en que se soltaba de la cama, para ir cayendo junto a ella, y no tener que hablar gritando―. Mi mundo sufre por un ser maligno que se autonombró rey. Necesitamos ayuda.

― ¡Mi mundo también tiene problemas y no andamos pidiendo ayuda a otros mundos paralelos! ―objetó ella.

Entonces, el vacío sin fin, al que caían, se convirtió en una especie de enorme agujero de tierra, donde raíces grandes y bichos cubrían sus paredes.

Una especie de ciempiés gigante, intento aprovechar que caían, para tomarlos como aperitivo.

Pero Ann no dejaría que eso pasase.

Agarró al conejo y lo resguardo en uno de sus brazos.

Aprovechando ya la existencia de paredes, empezó a posarse en ellas, tomando la velocidad de caída, para llegar a su cama y usarla como escudo, aventándola en la boca de aquel horrible insecto gigante, dejándolo estampado en aquellas tenebrosas paredes.

― ¡El ser mágico tenía razón! Eres la indicada para ayudarnos ―expresó entre aliviado y alegre, el conejo―, pero no tenemos más tiempo, el túnel acabará en cualquier segundo ―sonó preocupado―, cuando despiertes, dirígete al sur ―empezó a explicarle―, eres poderosa, pero necesitaremos más aliados si queremos vencer a nuestro enemigo…

― No recuerdo haberte dicho que aceptaba ayudarlos…

― Ten cuidado Alicia, no te fíes de la apariencia de quien te encuentres en el camino ―la interrumpió el conejo, haciéndose el sordo a lo que ella decía―, busca al sombrerero, solo teniéndolo como aliado podremos ganar.

― ¿Qué? Para empezar, me llamo "Ann", no "Alicia"…

― Se nos ha cavado el tiempo, suerte. Si logras restaurar nuestro mundo, podré crear un portal para que regreses al tuyo. Nos veremos hasta entonces.

Ann no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, era demasiada información que procesar, para tan poco tiempo.

Pudo ver como el sombrío túnel en el que caían llegaba a su fin, siendo reemplazado con una cegadora luz.

Mas todo se volvió oscuro a sus ojos.

Abrió los ojos, con cierto cansancio.

Mas su expresión de ojos adormilados, se convirtió en una de asombro al notar el extraño lugar en el que había despertado.

Se encontraba sentado en un elegante sillón, todo acolchado y con detalles de piedras y oro. Y enfrente suyo, una enorme mesa a lo largo se expandía, llena de dulces, té y postres, exquisitos a la vista.

― Oh, sombrerero, al fin despiertas ―oyó una chillona voz provenir de unos de los asientos aledaños.

― ¿Sombrerero? ―repitió el rojizo, confundido, al mismo tiempo en que se fijaba en su atuendo.

Era cierto, llevaba un enorme sombrero de copa alta, de negro intenso, adornado en el cuello con un listón rojo, casi tan intenso como su cabello.

Y de sus hombros para abajo, vestía una especie de traje medieval, el cuello de la camisa sobresalía del traje, una corbata larga estilo moño lo acompañaba, para luego portar un chaleco y pantalones color bordó con botas negras de espuelas que casi llegaban a sus rodillas.

― Así es, tu eres el sombrerero ¿Quién más podía serlo? Eras el único pelirrojo de ese lugar que cumplía con los requisitos ― se explicó una segunda voz.

― ¡Tonto! No le des esos detalles, creerá que lo elegimos porque no teníamos más opción ―protestó el primero.

― Pero es cierto, no teníamos más opción. Fue el único rojizo sin protección, al no haber participado en las costumbres protectoras de su mundo.

― Si es cierto, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

― Pues yo creo que si, en ninguna parte de la ley inter dimensional se menciona que no podemos hablar de ello.

― Claro que lo dice, es la regla número uno.

― ¿En serio? Oh, que metida de pata he cometido ―soltó el segundo conejo, primero con preocupación, para luego soltar a reír―, ¿Entiendes? "Metedura de pata", yo, un conejo.

Su otro compañero empezó a reír con él, dejando de lado al rojizo, quien los observó en silencio, un tanto afligido por el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Intentó levantarse, más una fuerza superior a él, le impedía hacerlo.

Uno de los conejos lo notó, haciendo que saliese de su trance humorístico.

― Es imposible huir de aquí, nosotros llevamos más de doscientos años ―se explicó el conejo, mientras le mostraba las esclavas de metal que tenía en ambas patas―. Solo la llegada de Alicia, podrá liberarnos de este dulce paraíso.

― ¿Alicia? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tardará mucho tiempo en llegar? ―preguntó el rojizo, para luego ver como sus brazos, por autonomía propia, se servían de la mesa y lo obligaban a tomar el té.

Tanto la bebida como los aperitivos eran demasiado dulces para su gusto.

― Cada año, llega una "Alicia" a este mundo, pero nunca llegan acá, nuestro mundo hostil termina con ellas en medio camino ―articuló uno de los conejos a modo de respuesta, agachando las orejas por la pena, que le traía recordar.

Gaara tenía muchas incógnitas. Esto podía ser un mal sueño que estaba teniendo. En que los conejos se pareciesen a Kankuro y Temari, en sus peinados, le hacía presentirlo. Pero el ambiente era tan realista que le hacía pensar en la probabilidad de que había caído en un genjutsu.

Por lo bajo, intentó despertarse, apretando fuertemente, los músculos que había entre su dedo pulgar e índice. Era algo seguro que usaba para despertar de sus pesadillas.

Pero no funcionó, y lo único que logró fue herirse la mano.

Luego de analizarlo por unos minutos, ya fuese un sueño o ilusión, lo más lógico era solucionar el asunto de aquel mundo mágico, ya que así podría liberarse o despertar.

― ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a que Alicia llegue a nosotros? ―dijo con determinación, y una mirada seria en su rostro.

― Oh, eres el primer sombrerero que no cae en la desesperación ―emitió la coneja.

― Si, bueno, no podemos movernos de aquí, pero tengo entendido que tu sombrero tiene poderes mágicos, podrías guiar a Alicia, para que llegase aquí rápido ―agregó el conejo de cabello castaño, con una zanahoria azucarada entre sus patas delanteras.

El Kazekage se quitó el sombrero ante lo mencionado.

Lo miró de forma analítica.

Parecía un sombrero ostentoso, común y corriente.

" _Tiene poderes mágicos"._

Esas palabras lo iluminaron.

Cerró los ojos, para intentar concentrarse. Tenía que pensar en algo que pudiese traer a la tal Alicia hacia ellos. Alguien fuerte, ya que ese mundo no parecía amigable. Pero tampoco alguien que sobrepasase su poder, ya que, si había cierto equilibrio en ese mundo, un hechicero no podía usar magia superior a su poder.

― Ven a mí, ser inteligente y versátil, y ayúdame a encontrar a mi objetivo.

El sombrero empezó a temblar, para luego saltar de sus manos y levitar por su cuenta, al tiempo que algo dorado salía de él.

Ann despertó de golpe.

Había caído debajo de un frondoso árbol. Los rayos débiles de un sol color verde, llegaban a su rostro.

Sentía cierto mareo, aunque eso no le impidió levantarse.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta, que vestía de forma extraña. Su bata blanca de baño, se había convertido en un vestido medio gótico negro, de hombros descubiertos y calzaba zapatos bajos de dama.

― ¿Qué? ¡Conejo! ¿Qué clase de insulto es este? ―protestó, mas no tuvo respuestas, ya que se encontraba completamente sola.

Con incomodidad en sus pies, por la costumbre de siempre andar embotada, empezó a caminar a lado contrario de donde se encontraba ese raro sol verde.

"Dirígete al sur".

Esas palabras del conejo resonaron en su mente.

Caminó, caminó y caminó por horas.

El lugar era un bosque frondoso, abundante en vegetación e insectos.

Tenía que ir alzando ese estúpido vestido, ya que el suelo era lodoso y húmedo por partes.

La noche estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que decidió acampar bajo un hongo gigante. Al cual dio un mordisco, por el rugido de su estómago.

Con frio y hambre trataba de no perder la calma.

Se preguntó si este mundo le había quitado por completo sus poderes de ninja.

No podía emitir chakra, así que no podía crear fuego.

Se sentó con las rodillas dobladas hacia arriba, con la intensión de calentarse con su propio calor corporal, cuando un ser alado, se acercó volando hacia ella.

Sus colores vivos y brillantes demostraban que era una especie de hada.

― Oh pequeña humana ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Por qué estás tan lejos del pueblo de tu raza? ―inquirió el hermoso ser, mientras sacaba una especie de fruta de su pequeño bolso de hojas que llevaba, para ofrecérselo―, ten debes tener hambre.

La Taiyō la miró con cierta reserva.

― No, gracias.

― Comprendo tu desconfianza, pero descuida, no pienso hacerte daño ― se explicó el ser mágico, para luego sentarse a su lado―, soy una guardiana del bosque, y mi deber es proteger a todos los seres que habitan en el…

― ¿Si acepto tu fruta, cerrarás tu boca? ―se quejó la rubia, al tener que escucharla.

El hada sonrió, para luego darle el fruto comestible.

Al cabo de minutos, esta terminó acostándose a su lado, alegando que pasaría la noche acompañándola.

Ann también cerró los ojos.

La luz de un nuevo día, la despertó.

Concierto sigilo, el hada se movió, y usando su magia, creó una especie de soga, que utilizaría para inmovilizar a aquella humana que había encontrado.

Con tiempo de sobra, esta no se despertaría hasta horas después, por haber comido esa fruta somnífera.

Estaba cruzando la soga por sus extremidades, cuando sintió el golpe que la expulso un par de metros.

Quedó conmocionada al descubrir que esta no había quedado inconsciente.

― Un ser tan delicado y poderoso, caminando en la noche, por un mugroso pantano selvático, diciendo que es una protectora, pero que incluso los insectos huían de tu presencia ¿En serio creíste que sería tan estúpida para creer eso? ―argumentó la Taiyō, al mismo tiempo que la volvía a golpear, tumbándola boca abajo.

― ¿Quién eres tú? Ninguna Alicia se supone que pasaba esta prueba ―articuló inestable el hada, mientras intentaba levantarse.

― Sera porque yo me llamo "Alicia", mi nombre es Ann…

Despertó adolorida, colgando de algo extrañamente suave.

― Que bien que despiertas ―la Taiyō se acercó a ella, volando.

La mirada de él hada se quebró al verla.

― ¿Co… co… como has… lo-logrado volar? Los humanos no… no… vuelan.

― Oh, fácil, te arranque las alas ―respondió esta, con mirada y voz seria―, he descubierto que la magia se adapta a cualquier ser que las posea.

El hada gritó, blasfemándola.

― Aunque debo admitir que no hubiera sido fácil capturarte sin la ayuda de esta agradable araña ―agregó la Taiyō, presentando a la enorme araña de panza negra y roja que apareció detrás de ella.

― ¿Confiaste en un ser tan grotesco y no en un hada? ―dijo con indignación el ser mágico, que se desangraba de a poco, en aquel capullo de seda―, realmente eres alguien muy extraña.

― No soy ingenua, que es muy diferente a ser "extraña" ―aclaró Ann, mientras se acercaba al insecto enorme y acariciaba su cabeza peluda―. "Las apariencias engañan", es una regla que no solo aplica en tu mundo, también en el mío. Esta araña intentó matarme apenas me vio. Y era comprensible, en un mundo cruel y trágico, con 200 huevos que pronto eclosionaran, cualquier madre se hubiera angustiado al tratar de acumular comida para su progenie. Así que decidí no matarla, me ayudaría a recolectar información y yo a cambio le entregaría a todo aquel que enfrentase ¿un buen trato, no crees?

Fue cuestión de minutos para que el hada confesase que era cómplice de quien gobernaba de forma tirana ese mundo. Entre otros detalles.

Ann volvió a tomar vuelo, despidiéndose de su arácnida amiga, con la cual dejó al hada desmembrada.

Su travesía se extendió por varios soles.

Dirigirse al sur, con la única descripción de un "sombrerero", no era de mucha ayuda a la hora de pedir información a los seres con los que se encontraba.

Una familia de trolls, lobo hombres y una pareja de cíclopes, fueron quienes la guiaban con la información que poseían, argumentando que donde se acabase el bosque, el tipo del sombrero yacía.

Su enemigo era el tiempo y los aliados del mal, que en su mayoría eran monstruos de alto nivel, como los vampiros, brujas, hadas y sirenas.

Ahora no se asombraba de que 199 chicas habían fracasado en aquella "misión", inicialmente equipadas con un vestido cursi de princesa y unas zapatillas incomodas que no protegían de nada.

Fue al amanecer del cuarto día, que las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Los vampiros la habían acorralado.

Estaba a punto de ser capturada, cuando algo en el ambiente hizo que los chupasangres huyesen.

Era como un viento que cortaba y en él se podía sentir… arena.

Por unos segundos pensó que podía ser él, pero ¿Qué tan probable era eso?

― ¿Alicia? ¿Tú eres la Alicia que busco? ―enunció el extraño ser, que prácticamente era una cabeza flotante, con forma de mapache, completamente de arena―, he sido enviado por el sombrerero, para llevar a Alicia ante él.

― Sí, soy yo ―soltó esta, sin dudarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, su rostro le recordaba algo de su mundo―. Yo también estoy buscando al sombrerero, guíame hacia él.

Cada segundo le parecía una eternidad.

Su lengua ya no distinguía el sabor, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que estar sentado, esperando por la tal Alicia.

Ahora comprendía por que los conejos tenían ataques de risa, depresión e ira. Llevaban así por casi 200 años.

― Ahí vienen, no puedo creerlo ¡ahí vienen! ―gritó el conejo, al borde del júbilo, al notar que el monstruo que el sombrerero había creado regresaba con una chica de cabello rubio, tal como la describía la leyenda.

El rojizo se levantó de golpe, como si su cuerpo actuase por voluntad propia.

Los conejos también se organizaron, sentándose de forma elegante en sus respectivas sillas.

― Sombrerero, he traído a tu Alicia ―expresó con su voz gruesa, el ser de arena, mientras reducía su altura de vuelo, para que su pasajera bajase.

La chica rubia, bajó con firmeza, para luego caminar hacia el hasta ahora extraño objetivo que le había dado el conejo.

Mas mostró abiertamente su decepción al reconocerlo.

― ¡Tu!

― ¿Ann-sama?

Ambos se miraron con indignación por varios segundos. Increíbles ante la situación.

― Kazekage ¿tú eres el sombrerero?

― Si, y debo suponer que eres Alicia.

En eso, Gaara se sintió liberado de cierta forma.

Ya no sentía que unas cadenas invisibles lo obligaban a estar sentado.

Pensaba hablar sobre todo este mundo fantástico con quien parecía compartir la misma clase de ilusión, pero esta ya no se encontraba frente de él.

Por un leve instante, se aterrorizó al no verla, más al verla lanzada hacia la mesa de té engullendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

― Maldito… yo sufriendo penurias y hambre… y tu… todo cómodo aquí… ―masculló entre dientes, Ann, con la boca llena, casi a reventar.

― No es algo que haya elegido por mi cuenta.

Lo cierto, es que él hubiera preferido tener que pasar peligros en un bosque, que tener que vivir en un infierno de dulces y té, ya que estos no eran mucho de su agrado.

Iba a darle un tiempo, para que comiese y se relajase, pero la misma rubia empezó a indicar que algo no andaba bien.

Su cuerpo empezaba a encogerse.

― ¡Kazekage! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Tú también eres parte de ellos?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tampoco sé que está pasando! ―se defendió este, al mismo momento en que corría hacia ella, viéndola como decrecía fugazmente.

Fueron solo segundos, lo cual le hizo imposible pensar en alguna contramedida.

Vio como la rubia desaparecía, dejando su desgarrado vestido caer en el suelo.

― ¡Desapareció! ―dijo con desesperación, la coneja―, y creer que llegó tan lejos, para ser asesinada por quien debía ser su aliado…

― Yo no la asesiné.

Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba con rodillas apoyadas al suelo, agobiado por la situación.

No lo había pensado, pero era factible que la comida que había en esa mesa tenía alguna forma de veneno, al no haber sido creada por él.

¿Quién demonios era el que estaba jugando con ellos? ¿Por qué estaban viviendo ese mundo irrisorio? ¿Por qué ellos?

Entre sus pensamientos, logró notar que algo se movía entre aquel oscuro vestido.

Lo movió con delicadeza, para luego encontrar cierta tranquilidad.

Por lo menos su "aliada" no había desaparecido, aunque ahora era más "minúscula".

― ¡Grandísimo tonto! ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de avisarme que tu comida tenía un hechizo? ―gruñó con voz chibi, la furiosa rubia, aun aferrada a su enorme vestido.

― Lo siento, yo también lo ingerí, pero no produjo nada negativo en mí.

― No lo creo, te siento más estúpido ahora…

Gaara calló a sus regaños, tenía razón para estar molesta, aunque se sobrepasase con sus insultos, a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado.

― ¿Cómo se supone que me harás grande nuevo? Esto es obra tuya, ahora resuélvelo ―insistió la chibi, toda una furia, debajo de sus trastes.

― No lo sé, pero tengo entendido que mi sombrero es mágico, hallaremos la forma de devolverte a la normalidad…

Los ruidos de una marcha militar a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más, hizo que se pusiesen alertas.

― Son ellos, los caballeros del ser maligno, nos han encontrado ―resoplo unos de los conejos.

― Rápido, todos a sus asientos ―dijo la coneja, mientras agarraba a la rubia chibi, y la ponía en uno de los bolsillos del sombrerero, para luego votar su vestido de la mesa que era cubierta con un mantel que llegaba hasta el suelo―, si fingimos que no la hemos visto, puede que nos libremos de esta.

Gaara, al igual que la Taiyō hubiesen preferido atacar, pero no estaban en condición de ello.

A los minutos, llegó la guardia, dirigida por un elfo, de traje negro, cabalgando un corcel blanco.

Era de cabello rubio, demasiado largo para ser varón. Un flequillo ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

― ¿Pero que tenemos acá? Sombrerero, ha pasado tiempo ¿no? ―articuló este, con arrogancia en su voz―, oh, esperen, es un rojizo nuevo. Lástima… me agrada el anterior, el que atacaba con marionetas y hablaba de cierto arte eterno. En fin, todos los pelirrojos se parecen.

El "sombrerero" no pudo evitar reconocerlo.

Esa odiosa forma de ser, y aspecto afeminado, sin duda era Deidara.

Parecía que, en ese mundo, los muertos no estaban tan muertos.

― Si te encuentras todavía estancado aquí, supongo que la tal Alicia no ha llegado, lo que es bueno para mí ―prosiguió hablando el rubio, mientras les daba órdenes a los demás guardias, con las manos, para que los rodeasen―. Por órdenes de su alteza, te trasladaremos a uno de los jardines del palacio, donde nadie pueda encontrarte.

Los guardias extendieron sus manos, formando un círculo cerrado, el cual se iluminó, para luego desaparecerlos.

Reaparecieron todo humeantes, en aquel mencionado lugar.

Donde luego de una risotada, el elfo rubio y su ejército, dejaron al sombrero y sus acompañantes conejos, sentados, tal como los habían encontrado.

Pasaron varios minutos, antes de intentasen algún acto de reacción.

― Ya es seguro, nadie nos escucha o nos ve ―emitió el conejo, al haber rastreado el área con su sensible y mágica nariz.

― Si, él tiene razón, ahora podemos planear como salir de acá y luchar por la libertad del reino entero ―agregó la coneja.

― Creo que antes de la revolución, debemos resolver la invalorable pequeñez que sufre una de nuestras mejores aliadas ― articuló el monstruo de cabeza, saliendo del sombrero de su creador, para volver a flotar en el aire. Devolviendo a la realidad a tan animosos conejos.

― Ann ¿se encuentra bien? ―preguntó el rojizo, abriendo el bolsillo de su traje.

Mas este fue detenido, por la pequeña manecita de la mencionada, quien lo manoteó para que se detuviese.

― Mantén tus manos lejos de mí, degenerado ―gruñó con su tierna y graciosa voz―, ¿acaso se te olvida que estoy completamente desnuda por tu culpa?

― No, no lo he olvidado, pero…

― No pongas peros, y consígueme ropa ¡O no saldré de aquí, jamás! ―amenazó, para volver a cerrar el bolsillo, ocultándose completamente.

Shukaku, se adelantó a la reacción del rojizo, y haciendo aparecer el resto de su cuerpo, se dispuso a arreglar el problema.

Tomó el sombrero y metió una de sus patas, para luego sacar de dentro, un diminuto vestido, parecido al primero, pero de color azul.

― Tome amo, esto será suficiente ―expresó el monstruo, con una expresión alegre, para luego sentarse en la mesa, como un gato gordo.

Gaara tomó aquel diminuto traje y lo dejó caer en su bolsillo.

Las quejas no tardaron en llegar.

― ¡¿Otro vestido?! ¡Yo odio los vestidos! Lo único aceptable es el color…

Gaara miró a Shukaku, quien empezaba a destornillarse de la risa.

"Lo ha hecho a propósito".

― Ya, sácame de aquí ―volvió a decir la rubia, esta vez intentando salir del bolsillo.

Con cuidado, con sus dedos índice y pulgar, la agarró de su diminuta cintura, para posarla en la superficie de la mesa.

― Te vez bien ―mencionó Shukaku, mientras se acercaba a ella, y jugaba con su despeinado cabello rubio, palpando como si imitase a un gato.

― Calla, mapache gordo ―se defendió la malhumorada rubia, mientras lo manoteaba para que se alejase―. Y bien ¿Cómo solucionarán mi estatura?

― Crearé una poción que te devuelva a la normalidad ―objetó Gaara, al pensarlo―. Tengo entendido que el sombrero puede crear todo lo que yo desee…

― Bueno, casi todo ―aclaró el tanuki―, la magia con la que se te hechizó siento que fue hecha por el maligno. Su poder es superior al tuyo, sombrerero…

― ¿Entonces no hay manera de volverla a la normalidad?

― ¿No la hay? ¿Y cómo sabes más que el pelo de tomate?

― Si, hay una forma. Y se mas que el sombrerero, porque él me creó así.

― Entonces ¿Cuál es la forma de romper su hechizo? Si no crece, no podrá ayudarnos.

Shukaku sonrió de una forma extraña, antes de revelar la información.

― Los humanos tienen algo más poderoso que la magia, un sentimiento que en ellos es ligeramente más fácil obtener, que en cualquier otro ser mágico…

― Ve al grano, bufón.

La Taiyō se mostraba más calmada pero algo intranquila por lo desconocido.

― Por favor, Shukaku, se precisó, y rápido, carecemos de tiempo ―agregó el rojizo, expectante.

― Esta bien, se los diré directo, pero si no me creen, es porque no me dejaron explicarles ―se quejó el ser, un tanto harto―. Deben besarse. Y tiene que ser un beso sincero, con amoooooor… ya que es la única fuerza que supera incluso a la magia.

Un silencio largo e incómodo inundó el lugar.

― Oh vamos, no es mucho como petición, solo un beso y ya, no se odian o algo así ¿verdad? ―expresó la coneja ante el ambiente raro.

― Yo creo que si ―le murmuró el conejo castaño, ante su pregunta.

― Yo diría que es una mezcla de ambos ―agregó Shukaku también a murmurios, apareciendo entre medio de los dos―. Son tan distintos, pero a la vez tan iguales, no por nada cayeron juntos a este mundo, yo creo que están destinados a estar juntos…

― Oye monstruo, esto es una historia de Halloween, no de romance ―recalcó la coneja―. Esperen, los lectores no deben leer esto, olvídenlo… olvídenlo…

― No te aflijas, los lectores disfrutan de las historias que tiene de todo un poco ―prosiguió hablando Shukaku, con cierto brillo en sus enormes ojos―. Ademá, no estarían pasando por esto, si no se hubiesen negado a hacer el fácil conjuro de protección de su mundo, regalando dulces a los niños. En fin, centrémonos en ver cómo reaccionan esos dos…

Los conejos volvieron a fijar su mirada en los mencionados.

Se miraban con expresiones pálidas. No, ni un sonrojo o muestra de sentimientos escondidos que aflorasen.

Y es que ellos nunca se habían visto o imaginado en tal situación.

― Tal vez pueda pelear con este tamaño, no lo he intentado ―soltó la Taiyō, para luego mirar hacia un lado.

― No lo dudo, es tan terca que podría hacerlo funcionar ―objetó el pelirrojo, con la misma seriedad―, pero es arriesgado, debemos volver a nuestro mundo. No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado allá. Deben estar buscándonos.

― ¡Lo sé, también pienso en ello! Me preocupa el pensar que mi hospital está sin mi ayuda ―reclamó esta, mostrando también su aflicción―, pero no tenemos opción.

― Si la tenemos, pero es… ―se tomó un tiempo para tratar de definir la sensación―, bastante rara.

Ann lo miró intrigada.

¿Acaso estaba cediendo a la presión o estaba siendo cortes, tomando la iniciativa?

Esos y otros pensamientos inundaron su mente, al grado de provocarle algo a lo que los normales llamarían pena.

Giró hacia el ser mágico que los guiaba, con cierta determinación.

― Solo uno ¿verdad? ―expresó con resignación.

― Si, uno "sincero" ―destacó Shukaku.

El "sombrerero" y la "Alicia" volvieron a verse.

Parecía que aceptaban lo inevitable, con sus miradas.

― Oh, santas zanahorias, de verdad lo van a hacer ―dijeron entre murmurios y gritos ahogados, los conejos, al tiempo que cubrían levemente sus ojos, con sus orejas.

El pelirrojo extendió su mano cubierta de su elegante guante, para que la chibi subiese en ella.

― No, mejor atrae tu rostro a la mesa. Si te emocionas, terminarías devorándome ―objetó. Mas con reserva que con la gracia que sonaba.

Él no podía creer que incluso en momentos así, ella soltará algo tan burlón.

― Antes de que ocurra, me parecería oportuno, escuchar algo bueno de mí, con sus palabras ―pidió, mientras apoyaba el mentón en la mesa, para verla fijamente―. A pesar del mal carácter con el que casi siempre me trata, admiro su determinación.

― Bueno… no puedo decir lo mismo de su determinación ―bufó la rubia acercándose a su rostro―, pero me genera cierto agrado el aspecto de sus ojos…

― ¿Mis ojos?

― Si, son tan bellos y apacibles como el cielo mismo…

Posó sus pequeñas manecitas, alrededor de sus labios medio resecos de joven, cuando…

― ¡Draco-sama! ¡Draco-sama! Por favor, despierte, es hora de que despierte…

La voz de uno de sus sirvientes, lo trajo a la realidad.

― Oh no… no puede ser… estaba en la mejor parte ¿Por qué me despertaron? ―protestó el joven monarca, al notar que todo había sido otro sueño raro suyo―. ¡Estaba en la mejor parte del sueño más emotivo que pudiesen imaginar! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a despertarme?!

― Señor, cuanto lo siento, pero recuerde que es nuestro deber, ya dejamos que durmiese todo lo que podía, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer…

― Hum, lo sé… pero es que es tan frustrante…

El rubio se levantó con tristeza, mientras dejaba caer de su cama, el libro que estaba leyendo la noche anterior, antes de dormir.

Era un escrito muy antiguo, en su tapa toda vieja, se podía leer en letras desgastadas pero bonitas "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

Ann se despertó de golpe, con expresión de susto.

Se había quedado dormida en el sofá de su sala, con el televisor sin señal encendido. Según mostraba su alrededor, había caído dormida apenas comió su primer dulce.

En ese preciso momento, en la misma aldea, pero muy lejos de ella, otro humano despertaba con cierta aflicción, para luego calmarse al notar que todo lo sucedido había sido solo un sueño.

― Oh, al final te dormiste aquí de nuevo ―expresó su hermano castaño, entrando a su oficina―. Gaara, no es bueno que te quedes a pasar la noche entre papeles. Ni caer agotado, a dormir en con la cabeza pegada al escritorio. Debiste acompañarnos a ver la noche de Halloween. Temari y yo, repartimos muchos dulces en la entrada del cuartel…

― Ah, lo siento, el próximo año los acompañaré ―respondió, mientras volvía a ocultar su reacción a tal extraño sueño.

Ann salía con cierta prisa.

Estaba casi segura que su sueño era un resultado sugestivo, o castigo divino, por haberse portado de forma reprochable la noche anterior.

Antes marcharse, dejó la bolsa de dulces colgando en su puerta con un letrero que decia "Tomen los que quieran".

FIN.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Hola!**

 **No suelo hacer esto, pero este año he empezado a tener ideas muy locas… y una de ellas fue este especial de Halloween.**

 **¿A quién no le ha pasado lo de Draco? Estar en la mejor parte de un sueño, y bang, te despiertas de golpe.**

 **En fin, espero les haya sacado una sonrisa, tanta ocurrencia.**

 **Solo por aclarar, esto es una OVA, y por lo tal, no tiene vinculación con la historia principal.**

 **Puede que esta semana haya capitulo nuevo, por lo menos eso tengo planeado.**

 **En fin, travesura realizada… ah no, esperen, eso es de Harry Potter.**


	9. CAPITULO 8: KAZEKAGE, ANCIANOS Y AJETREO

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS

CAPITULO 8: El KAZEKAGE, ANCIANOS Y AJETREO EMOCIONAL.

Con cierta inquietud, la Taiyō se sentó en su despacho.

Si bien había mostrado una actitud indiferente ante la acusación del rojizo, lo cierto es que, internamente se sentía preocupada.

Estaba complemente segura, el día anterior, en que nadie la había seguido al "lado oscuro" de la aldea.

La única explicación era que…

Levantó el rostro, como si hubiese encontrado su respuesta de golpe.

― Es cierto… no he revisado mi memoria extra de estos últimos días ―murmuró, mientras desde uno de sus cajones sacaba una libreta de grosor medio, y la abría por la mitad―. Al cumplirse cierto número de días, yo…

Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos, al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tocando con las manos.

― ¿Quién es? Si no eres el del registro del tercer piso, largo ―respondió, volviendo a su compostura cortante y seria.

Pero el receptor no respondió, para luego ver como se habría de forma lenta la puerta.

Ann había vuelto la vista a sus papeles, cuando de reojo, notó de quien se trataba.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente del asombro, para luego correr ante este.

― ¡Maestro!

Fue lo que apenas articuló, mientras abrazaba al anciano de lado, al ver que tambaleaba en su andar, apoyado apenas en un bastón de madera curtida a lo bruto.

― ¿Qué demonios hace acá? Si quería hablar conmigo, debió haberme mandado a llamar, hubiera ido al instante ―reclamó la rubia, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el asiento de visitas.

El anciano sonrió de forma ligera, mientras se dejaba ayudar.

― Ha pasado tiempo de la última vez que estuve en esta oficina, incluso he llegado a extrañar tu forma poco amable de ser, ―expresó mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y apoyaba sus manos en la superficie del escritorio, para mantener el equilibrio que se le dificultaba con la edad―. ¿Por qué no has cambiado el ambiente? Cualquiera que entrase pensaría que tienes el gusto de un viejo como yo ―soltó una risa corta ante su ironía, pero notó que la Taiyō lo miraba un tanto preocupada y molesta―. Bueno, no me mires así… sabes que me gusta bromear, ten paciencia con este pobre viejo ¿quieres?

Ann dejó de mirarlo, para luego volverse a su asiento, sin antes servirle un vaso de café que guardaba para sí.

― Mmm, sabe delicioso ―dijo un tanto asombrado el anciano, entreabriendo sus cansados ojos que casi eran ocultados en su totalidad por sus enormes parpados caídos y demás arrugas de la frente―, este café es muy bueno, aunque… ―se tomó una pausa, para volver a tomar otro sorbo―. Una jovencita como tú no debería tomarlo, está muy tinto. Deja que solo viejos como yo se vuelvan adictos a la cafeína, por favor.

Ann se limitó a escucharlo en silencio. Con un ligero respeto en sus ojos.

La escena parecía como si un abuelo de verdad estuviese hablando y regañando a su nieta.

― Moka-sama, no quiero sonar irrespetuosa, pero tengo trabajo que hacer y sus charlas sin sentido no me ayudan ―soltó esta, al cabo de casi diez minutos escuchándolo―. ¿Hay alguna razón concreta del por qué ha venido a mí, hoy? Por favor, agradecería que fuese más directo.

El anciano se llevó una mano a su cabeza, para rascarse levemente debajo de su turbante morado.

― Ah, sí, discúlpame, eres tan buena escuchando que perdí la noción del tiempo. Además, tenía mucho que contarte. Luego de tu juicio, solo me visitaste dos veces, y ya no volviste…

― Lo siento por eso, pero usted mejor que nadie, sabe que ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes.

― Lo sé, lo sé, no lo tomes como una queja. En fin, ya… ―soltó la taza que tenía entre sus temblorosas y arrugadas manos, para luego entrelazarlas entre sí, tomando una postura más seria―. Yo, he logrado un descubrimiento, sobre tu caso… ¿sigues experimentando pérdidas de memoria?

La Taiyō, casi al instante que hablaba, con una fugaz posición de manos, selló el lugar con una pequeña barrera invisible.

― ¿Ah? ¿Barreras para hablar de eso? ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

― No, hoy acabo de enterarme que el Kazekage, espía y vigila mis movimientos… así que le pediría que, desde ahora en adelante, tratásemos con más cuidado "mi caso" ―enunció esta, con mucha seriedad.

― Oh… ese jovencito es muy precavido. E igual de calculador que su padre, se parecen mucho ahora que lo medito ―articuló el anciano llevándose una mano a su larga barba―. Aunque conociéndote, seguro hiciste algo que provocara su sospecha.

Ann giró su mirada hacia un costado. Era de esas cosas que no podía ocultarle a él.

― Puede ser. Jamás dije que soy alguien libre de pecado, es el mundo quien guarda esa falsa impresión de mí, porque quieren…

― Tienes una impresión muy cruel de ti misma. Es algo en lo que difiero. En fin, no voy a inmiscuirme en tus asuntos propios o decisiones, tu juicio nunca me ha decepcionado, así que confiaré en ello. Pero en caso de que pasase, créeme que romperé mi bastón en esa dura cabeza tuya ―terminó diciendo el mayor, con una mezcla de gracia y molestia en su voz.

― El chantaje emocional no funciona conmigo, Moka-sama, por lo menos, no desde hace años.

― Mmm… que muchacha tan fría, ha este paso creo que moriré con el deseo de ver a mis bisnietos… ―murmuró el anciano, volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está murmurando entre dientes? ―protestó la Taiyō, notándolo.

― No… nada importante, sabes que soy un viejo murmurador, volvamos a lo que he venido a hablar contigo.

De esa forma, el anciano esquivó su hablada de más, para luego concentrarse en el asunto importante.

Pasó más de media hora en eso.

― Ya veo. Trataré de experimentar al respecto ―expresó seria la rubia, con una mirada más preocupada que antes―. En caso de que "eso" fuera factible. No tengo tiempo que perder…

― Temo decirte que sí. En cualquiera de los casos… ―el anciano hizo una pausa, al venírsele de repente una tos brusca que perduró por casi un minuto, y la cual, la Taiyō le calmó, aplicando ninjutsu médico en la zona de su espalda, donde se ubicaban los pulmones―. No tomes medidas precipitadas por favor, ambos somos médicos, y podemos encontrar una solución menos drástica.

― Ah, está bien ―respondió a secas, Ann. Para luego ayudarlo a levantarse―. La tarde empieza a enfriarse, será mejor que vuelva su hogar. Mandaré a que alguien lo acompañe...

― No, seré viejo, pero aún tengo dignidad. No te preocupes por mí ―carraspeó el cenizo, mientras ocultaba su dolor de espalda, para tomar una pose seria y recta, y salir caminando hacia la puerta, con ayuda de su bastón―. Estaré esperando tu visita.

Kankuro caminaba de forma tranquila.

Otro de sus pocos días libres.

Como de costumbre ya, había ido a recoger los repuestos nuevos del comerciante que lo abastecía.

Caminaba tranquilo, rumbo a su hogar, por los pasillos del cuartel, cuando una figura conocida se cruzó en su camino.

― Oh, hola… ―articuló un tanto titubeante, al encontrarse de manera tan inesperada―, supongo que vienes a ver a Gaara…

― No, a quien buscaba era a ti ―le interrumpió la mujer de pelo rubia y mirada inexpresiva, apoyándose de espaldas, en una de las paredes de aquel desolado pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje azul―, hace tiempo que no hablamos, y lo necesito.

Kankuro se quedó mudo ante sus palabras, no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído.

― Supongo que eso que traes es para algo de tus tan preciadas marionetas ¿puedo acompañarte a tu taller mientras hablamos? ―prosiguió hablando la Taiyō, al notar que el otro estaba en trance―, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

― Bueno, sí, disculpa que me muestre confundido, pero la última vez que tuvimos una charla decente, fue hace casi un año, ya sabes, antes de que… ―se detuvo un tanto apenado, desviando su mirada hacia un lado―, desde entonces mantuviste una actitud de molestia, y es comprensible, no fui sincero contigo, oculté quien era en realidad.

― Ya, no te martiries con eso, no es la primera vez que alguien finge para acercarse a mí, es algo que ya no me afecta ―aclaró, para luego acercarse a él y quitarle una de las dos bolsas que llevaba cargando.

― Oi… no hagas eso, no es necesario ―se quejó el marionetista, aturdido ante el acto, mas no pudo evitar que le quitase uno de los bultos.

― No es necesario, pero quiero hacerlo ―se justificó la rubia, mientras dibuja una ligera mueca en su rostro―. Puedes andar mientras lo asimilas ¿no?

El castaño soltó un quejido por lo bajo, tratando de recuperar la compostura, para luego empezar a caminar, seguido de ella.

― Me alegra saber que no me guardas rencor, pero… No estas ebria o algo por el estilo ¿No?

― ¿Eh? Por su puesto que no ¿Por qué piensas eso? ―respondió ella, ante la curiosa pregunta, mientras arqueaba el ceño de intriga.

― Bueno, no… no es nada. Una tonta suposición mía, olvídalo, por favor ―se excusó Kankuro, al ver que esta lo miraba fijamente mientras caminaban.

Lo cierto, es que le generaba cierta desconfianza. Y ahora era consciente de que su actitud era impredecible cuando se embriagaba.

No le molestaba que lo acompañase, más si su intensión. No era ingenuo para creer que se acercaba a él por mero placer.

Además, si volvía a recuperar su confianza, podría ser positivo, como ayudar a la inestable relación de colegas, que la Taiyō llevaba con su hermano rojizo.

La alarma sonó, avisando a todos los de la academia, que era momento de un receso.

Los estudiantes se despidieron con respeto, para luego salir de su aula, en total orden. Para que luego en pasillo, los murmullos de emoción estallasen al haber tenido a alguien tan importante como visita en su clase.

El maestro, un rubio de gran porte, vestido como su traje de jounin, salió del aula, minutos después, seguido por el visitante famoso.

― Agradezco que haya aceptado venir, aun con su ocupada agenda, Kazekage-sama ―articuló este, con un folio, debajo de su brazo―. Esto animará mucho a mis estudiantes.

Gaara se limitó a asentir ante su elogio. Lo cierto es que no había venido a él por su petición de la academia. Eso ya tenía una fecha específica, que adelantó.

Eso solo había sido una pantalla de humo, que apareció en el momento oportuno, para no levantar sospechas.

― Niashi-san, siendo consciente de su limitado tiempo libre que tiene ahora, debo explicarme directo y revelar el verdadero propósito de mi venida.

El rubio tomó una expresión más seria ante las palabras de su superior.

― Comprendo. Tuve un ligero presentimiento desde que lo vi hoy ―soltó con gravedad, mientras se detenía, a unos pasos de él―. ¿Ann está rompiendo las leyes, de nuevo?

― Aun no, pero es probable que lo haga en un futuro cercano ―respondió el rojizo, para luego colocarse su tocado de Kazekage, que había llevado colgando en su espalda―, así que quiero contar con tu apoyo esta vez, para evitar que suceda.

Niashi se tornó preocupante ante su petición. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pero tenía que aclarar cierto detalle que tal vez su superior estaba dando por sentado.

― Gaara-sama, usted puede ordenarme y yo obedeceré sin cuestionar, pero ―el Taiyō tomó un breve descanso, al ver que el mencionado lo observaba expectante―. Debo aclarar que la relación que existía entre Ann y yo, está rota.

― ¿¡Qué?! Explícate ―exigió Gaara, con cierta sorpresa.

― Bueno… tiempo atrás le había mencionado el vínculo que tenía con Ann, por nuestro equipo, pero… ―volvió a detenerse, mientras un semblante de tristeza lo invadía―. Me he dado cuenta que la Ann que conocía, ya no existe más. ―apretó un puño por lo bajo―. Todos estos años que pasaron, yo daba por sentado que quien venía a mi hogar a curar de mi esposa, era la misma chica generosa, amable y confiable, hija de mi maestro. Pero… cuando por fin pude tener una charla significativa con ella, el día de la coronación de Draco-sama, simplemente sentí que hablaba con una persona desconocida, cruel y fría…

― No entiendo, habías mencionado que ella siempre era alguien de carácter…

― Si, ella tenía un carácter terco y hasta agresivo, pero en el fondo se podía notar su esencia cálida y filántropa ―lo interrumpió el rubio―. Traté de regañarla por todo el caos que había provocado, pero me cortó de manera fría, alegando que no me inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, que no tenía el derecho a hablarle con confianza, que la próxima vez que lo hiciese, me arrancaría los brazos…

Gaara se quedó en silencio por unos segundos ante lo escuchado.

Tal parecía que Niashi no le serviría para el trabajo que deseaba encomendarle.

La expresión afligida en el rostro de este, se lo confirmaba más.

― Por favor, Gaara-sama ―prosiguió hablando el Taiyō, al también notar que este reconsideraba internamente las palabras que diría―, sé que no tengo lo que necesita, pero déjeme ayudar en lo que pueda.

― Lo tomaré en cuenta, pero…

El Kazekage se detuvo en su hablar al notar que un personaje inesperado aparecía en escena.

Era uno de los ancianos del consejo, el segundo más importante de estos, luego de Ebizo, el hermano menor de la difunta Chiyo basama.

Pelo blanco y calvicie notoria.

Un personaje orgulloso de su antigüedad en el concejo y con cierto aire de autoridad.

No había vuelto a hablar con él de forma personal, desde antes del juicio de las superiores del clan Taiyō.

― Oh, Gaara. Qué casualidad verlo por acá ―manifestó el anciano, apenas los alcanzó―. Es bueno ver que revises como va creciendo la próxima generación de subordinados que tendremos. Aunque empiezo a sentir preocupación, ante los pocos "talentos" que se han ido descubriendo ―soltó con una voz más exigente y quejosa―. Aunque no me asombro de ello, ha sido así desde la generación de tu antecesor, el Tercero… nuestro poder está encaminándose al declive…

― Buenas tardes, Toojuurou-basama ―respondió el rojizo, por compromiso―. El Tercero era un personaje legendario, como su nieto, soy consciente de ello. ¿También vino a dar una conferencia?

― Así es, también estoy ocupado con mis propios asuntos, pero no soy de rechazar a las generaciones menores e inexpertas, que necesitan mi guía…

Niashi se limitó a observarlos.

Internamente, no pudo evitar ver como el joven Kazekage mantenía la calma y seguía la conversación con un ser tan quejoso y molesto como lo era ese concejero.

Era algo admirable, sin duda.

Luego de unos minutos, la campana que avisaba el final del descanso, los obligó a dividirse.

― Disculpen, Gaara-sama, concejero, debo retirarme ―pronunció el rubio, para luego inclinarse a modo de despedida a ambos, a pesar que el anciano lo había ignorado todo el tiempo.

― ¿Se dirige al centro de la aldea?

― Si, pero… ―Gaara se detuvo de hablarle al anciano, al ver que Niashi se alejaba―. Niashi-san, agradezco tu tiempo, te contactaré de nuevo, si es necesario… ―terminó asintiendo hacia el Taiyō que volvió para verlo, a modo de despido, para luego desaparecer.

El anciano los miró ligeramente con expresión desconfiada, para luego fingir que no los miraba.

― Veo que tiene un contacto confiado con algunos miembros de los Taiyō ―expresó de manera abierta el mayor, quien seguía caminando a la par con el Kazekage, apenas salieron de la academia.

― Trato de mantener una relación de confianza con todos los clanes ―objetó Gaara, quien mostraba actitud tranquila, a pesar de la incomodidad que el anciano intentaba provocarle―. Usted mismo ha sido testigo del proceso de reconciliación y juicio con los Taiyō, es normal que aun siga pendiente de ellos.

― Lo recuerdo bien, también recuerdo que mi posición era negativa al respecto ―protestó el anciano, ante el comentario del kage, el cual le había parecido un intento de provocación―. Aun eres joven e ingenuo, Kazekage ―su voz se tornó resignada, pero con ego―, en un futuro me darás la razón de que hubiese sido mejor quitar a ese clan altanero de nuestras vistas, apenas se te dio la oportunidad…

Una mueca de molestia se dibujó en los labios del rojizo al escuchar eso último.

En un pasado no tan lejano, hubiese hecho desaparecer al anciano, en cuestión de segundos con su arena, por tan descarado comentario.

Pero el ya no era ese ser violento.

Su actitud era apacible, al igual que su pensar.

Y no dejaría que un ser resentido con su edad y los mas jóvenes, lo alejase de su ideal de líder.

― Entonces trabajaré con más ahínco, para que, en un futuro, usted mismo acepte que no me equivoqué.

Si, dijo eso, ya no con una expresión molesta en su rostro, sino más bien con una expresión cálida y amable, como la de un padre hablando orgullosamente de su asunte hijo, con otros padres.

Toojuurou lo miró ensimismado.

No podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a propósito, el joven líder no se alterase o mostrase cierta discrepancia.

Eso lo alteró internamente.

Sentía como si Rasa, Chiyo y demás líderes vinculados a favor del rojizo, se riesen en su cara desde el otro mundo, al ver como comprobaba de forma directa, como el rojizo demostraba estar al status de su rango.

― Ah, solo el tiempo lo dirá, ambos no podemos tener razón ¿verdad? ―enunció este, mientras analizaba el camino―. No me molestaría seguir hablando del tema, pero el camino nos divide, nos veremos en la próxima reunión, Kazekage.

Dicho eso último, el anciano cambió de ruta, alejándose cada vez mas de nuestro protagonista.

Luego de otro ajetreado día, Gaara salió de su despacho con dirección a su hogar.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de su puerta, se encontró con Temari, quien parecía recién haber llegado también.

― Oh, justo estaba pensando en si tardarías en llegar ―emitió esta, caminando hacia el comedor―. Ito basama me acaba de avisar que servirá la cena ¿Puedes avisarle a Kankuro?, yo iré a ponerme ropa más cómoda, la vigilancia de la entrada a la aldea, estuvo bastante agotadora.

El rojizo asintió.

Era increíble y confortante a la vez, que en su casa lo tratasen como "el menor", cuando afuera de esas paredes, era el líder de toda una aldea.

Caminó directo hacia el taller de Kankuro, que se encontraba en la planta baja, al fondo de su hogar. No iría a su dormitorio, porque el castaño solo iba ahí para dormir, y eso, ya que notaba que este se había instalado una segunda cama en su taller de marionetas.

Normalmente, la puerta de este lugar siempre estaba abierta, pero esta vez la encontró cerrada, haciéndolo dudar de que el castaño se encontrase adentro.

Recordaba que le había salido el día libre, a último momento, por un intercambio de días, con otro ninja de su sección.

Estaba a punto de abrirla sin más, pero sintió que dos personas hablan animosamente detrás de aquella puerta.

Tocó varias veces, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Hablaban lo suficientemente fuerte para ni oírlo.

Tomó de la perilla y descubrió que se encontraba sin seguro.

Abrió con recato.

Se sentía extraño, al pensar que Kankuro hubiese llevado a una chica a la casa.

¿Temari sabría de esto? La duda lo inundó.

Estaba a punto de presentarse en el lugar, pero se quedó mudo al ver con quien se encontraba el castaño.

― No, tienes que hacerlo más fuerte.

― Si lo hago más fuerte, podría romperte la cadera…

― No lo harás, tu sigue…

― Esta bien, luego no te quejes.

Aquella conversación sugerente, pudiese haber tenido doble sentido, de no ser que los estuviese viendo.

― Esto… ¿Kankuro? ―inquirió el pelirrojo, a modo de hacer notar su presencia.

Su hermano mayor giró a verlo, un tanto asombrado.

― ¿Gaara? Oh, si estas ya en casa, significa que ya es bastante tarde…

― ¿En serio? Eso está mal, se supone que solo hablaríamos un rato ―habló la visitante rubia, con tono relajado, al tiempo que estiraba unos cables que ajustaban una pieza alrededor de la cintura del castaño.

Al parecer era uno de los inventos de prueba que Kankuro trataba de presumir usando, pero en los que necesitaba ayuda para ponérselo.

Gaara miró con incógnita a su hermano, quien lo notó enseguida.

― Descuida Kazekage, he venido a tu hermano por pura curiosidad personal, nadie te quitará el primer puesto negativo en mi mente ―expresó con sarcasmo la Taiyō, dibujando una mueca burlona en su rostro.

Kankuro intentaba explicarse, pero fue interrumpido por una cuarta persona en escena

― Gaara, Kankuro, la cena se enfría… ¿Por qué tardan tan… ―Temari se detuvo en su hablar calmado, para cambiar a un modo más molesto y hasta celoso―. ¿Qué hace "esta" acá?

Gaara notó que su ajetreado y conflictivo día, no habría de acabar pronto.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola croniqueros! (Oh, me encanta como suena eso, lo usaré más seguido)**

 **Que capítulo más conflictivo ¿no? Y pronto se pondrá peor (risas siniestras).**

 **Bien, entre otros temas que quería hablar con vosotros, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron comentarios y mensajes de ánimo. No era algo que les hubiera compartido normalmente, pero cuando lo escribía estaba bastante afectada. Ahora, si bien mi situación sigue igual, ya estoy más calmada.**

 **No respondí nada de eso en el especial de Halloween, por tiempo, apenas terminé la ova, caí tiesa a mi cama.**

 **He estado viendo formas de generar recursos para seguir con los dibujos, pero como dije tomará tiempo retomarlo.**

 **Una de las opciones, en la que pueden apoyarme de forma gratuita es mi canal de Youtube, no hace mucho lo creé y estaré subiendo allí, la versión narrada en audio de todos mis fics, incluyendo Crónicas de la Arena.**

 **Mi canal es: Ei Fana Hanabi – Fanfics.**

 **Mi Devianart (DA): Hannabi77 (Aquí pueden hacerme donaciones de puntos DA, que es un tipo de dinero virtual que los artistas de esta comunidad, aceptan como pago por sus trabajos de arte)**

 **También está el grupo de DA para esta saga: "THE SAND CHRONICLES", donde pueden encontrar todas las imágenes de la serie. Y también agregar algún fanart o arte propia de ustedes que les gustaría compartir.**

 **Instagram: the_sand_chronicles**

 **Y nuestra actualizada página de Facebook, donde ya no los spoileo de Boruto, y hago memes raros para que se rían: Crónicas de la Arena.**

 **En fin, creo que es todo lo que tengo que avisar por el momento.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Bye bye.**


	10. CAPITULO 9: KAZEKAGE, FIESTA Y DELGADEZ

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS

CAPITULO 9: EL KAZEKAGE, FIESTA Y DELGADEZ.

El volumen de la música hacia que los vasos de la superficie metálica, temblaran ligeramente.

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento.

Se podría decir que eran incluso un centenar de jóvenes dorados, reunidos en un lugar apto para sus fiestas de fin de semana, donde podían divertirse todo lo que quisiesen, sin molestar a los mayores, familias enteras y demás residentes del clan.

Un acomodado salón, con todo lo necesario para festejar y convivir con otras personas de su edad. Cubiertos por una barrera de ninjutsu, que lo único que sellaba, era el ruido inminente del lugar, dejando que sus miembros pudiesen entrar y salir a voluntad. Un uso poco conocido para esta clase de técnicas, pero que ya era bastante usado por tal clan, debido a sus peculiares costumbres. Incluso el área del concierto, que se encontraba en otro lado de la aldea, usaba este método para no perjudicar a los vecinos de la zona.

― Me aburro, iré a bailar ―expresó Hurrem, primero levantando su copa, para terminarse de un golpe su contenido rojo, y luego levantarse, para perderse entre la multitud que bailaban alrededor de ellos―. No me esperen.

Nagisa, Toshinori, Haruka y Akil, se mantuvieron sentados, con expresión un tanto asombrada, al ver como este se acababa tal proporción de alcohol, para luego dejarlos.

― Hum… a este paso, seremos cada vez menos ―expresó el menor de ellos, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso con jugo de granada―, sé que esto debería alegrarme, ya que significa menos competencia, pero es decepcionante ver como se rinden.

― Son faltos de carácter y sentimiento genuino, es mejor que se vayan ―argumento Akil, quien sostenía su vaso de vino, aunque no le hubiese dado ningún sorbo―. Solo han demostrado que ninguno de ellos es digno de su majestad.

Haruka se mantuvo en silencio.

Con los ojos falsamente centrados en un libro que mantenía abierto, escuchaba a sus compañeros. Personalmente, él se sentía redundante de felicidad, hasta ganas le daba de bailar por lo recientemente acontecido.

Lo cierto es que dos individuos habían pedido ser sacados del harem.

Petición que se les fue otorgada, ya que el consejo de sub lideres no podían argumentar nada al favor de la ausente noble, que descuidaba su compromiso con ellos.

De los doce miembros de aquel harem, ya solo había seis. Cuatro ahí sentados, intentando pasar su tiempo libre entre el bullicio nocturno, uno bailando entre los de clase normal y Hasani, como siempre ausente, apareciendo solo a la hora de dormir.

― Nagi, te ves muy callado hoy ¿No me digas que te encuentras triste por los que se han ido? ―soltó Toshinori, al ver que este no había hablado caso nada en toda la noche.

― ¿Eh? Oh… bueno… yo ―titubeó este, viendo que todos los demás lo miraban de forma fija a su respuesta―. No sé qué sentir… siendo sincero. Mi devoción por su majestad sigue inquebrantable, pero, me entristece saber que ella siquiera ladea su mirada al vernos. No quiero ser un estorbo en su vida, pero es lo único que nos has demostrado con su actuar… La esperaré porque siento que es lo que debo hacer, pero no quiero que tomen mi actuar como ejemplo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, por más de un minuto, ante su respuesta.

La música de fondo, se apoderaba del ambiente.

(NOTA: La canción de fondo que recomiendo escuchar en todo el capítulo es "Lucifer" de SHINee)

 _ **Aunque intente evitarte, no hay lugar dónde esconderme**_

 _ **He sido atrapado por ti y ni siquiera puedo negarlo**_

 _ **Si esto fuera amor, si tú realmente me amaras,**_

 _ **no me harías esto**_

 _ **Su susurro es el de Lucifer**_

 _ **Es Lucifer…**_

― Bueno, puede que no seas el único que se sienta así, Nagi-nee ―se atrevió a decir Haruka, movido por su sinceridad―. Es cierto que la mitad de nosotros ha prescindido, pero tal vez eso sea porque ellos no tenían un motivo para seguir aquí…

― ¿Un motivo? ―repitió Akil, deteniendo su vaso, en la comisura de sus labios, mientras ponía una expresión de desconfianza―. Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes…

Mientras miraba a los otros tres, el de lentes recordaba con gran precisión sus palabras del pasado.

Era cierto.

A comparación de los que, si habían desertado, los que quedaban eran los que no se quejaban de su destino al ser elegidos como uno de los esposos del harem de la princesa.

Su mirada se enfrió ante su deducción.

Sabía que tenía como rivales a Nagisa y Hasani, pero nunca había tomado en serio el actuar de Haruka, Toshinori y…

― ¿Qué no es obvio? ―la voz del último que iba a mencionar en su mente, reapareció, con una llamativa botella en una de sus manos, la cual posó en la mesa, para luego sentarse entre ellos―. Los que hemos quedado hasta ahora, es porque tenemos un interés genuino por Lius-sama.

― Oh, Hurrem ¡Volviste! Justo pensé que acababas de desertar ―señaló Toshinori, mientras miraba con curiosidad la bebida que había dejado en la mesa.

― Cierto, pensé que estabas harto de estar con nosotros ―argumento Haruka, tomando la botella exótica, para luego destaparla, haciendo volar el corcho de forma ruidosa.

― Oh, pero si es un _Dom Pérignon Rosé_ ―dijo asombrado Toshinori, al ver el líquido dorado, llenando los vasos de sus compañeros―. ¿Pueden echar un poquito a mi jugo de granada? Por favor, este champagne es un lujo…

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que reconoces esta bebida? ―inquirió Hurrem con desconfianza, quitandole la botella a Haruka, servirle de forma brusca, hasta llenar sus vasos a Akil y Nagisa, para luego apoyársela en el pecho―. Tu todavía eres menor, tu paladar todavía no es digno de tal delicia. Encima nos harías ver como adultos irresponsables, al dejarte beberlo.

― Mmm… un traguito mezclado con mi jugo, no me provocaría nada, ni siquiera tiene tanto alcohol, mezquino ―protestó con cara de puchero, el más joven de ellos, para luego poner cara triste.

― ¿Lius… sama? ¿Lius-sama? ―preguntaba con molestia Akil, sin tomar importancia a las suplicas del niñato que estaba a su lado, sonriéndole a su vaso de champagne, implorándole con su mejor rostro de pena, que le invitase un poco―. Hurrem-san… ¿Qué manera tan irrespetuosa es esa de referirse a nuestra lady? ―terminó diciendo con clara perturbación.

― ¿Ah? ¿Acaso estas celoso de que me refiera a Ann-sama de forma diferente, cuatro ojos? ―le respondió el de piel canela, dedicándole una mirada desafiante―. En fin, es una reacción entendible viniendo de ti, un ser tan insípido y aburrido como tú, jamás entendería el poder que pueden ofrecer los apodos…

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Un Gorila como tú, no tiene derecho a decirme esas cosas! ―protestó Akil, al borde de la furia.

― ¡¿Gorila?! ―repitió Hurrem, abiertamente ofendido, ante la comparación―. ¡Te denunciaré ante el ministerio, ante tu hablar racista! ¡Ya veras, haré que te quemen vivo!

― Chicos… por favor, no se peleen de nuevo ―Nagisa trató de intervenir, pero en su descuido, Toshinori aprovechó para quitarle su vaso de bebida y correr alrededor de los pleitistas, para probar un sorbo―. Toshinori ¡No hagas eso!

― ¡No te digo Gorila por tu piel! ¡Sino porque tu cerebro en especial es igual de inculto y bruto, como el de un simio, un simio enorme!

― ¡Hablas por envidia y celos, cuatro ojos! Todos saben que te sientes intimidado por mi ser.

― ¡Ja! ¿Intimidado por ti?

Haruka era el único que se encontraba en silencio, disfrutando de su bebida, mientras el alboroto latía a su alrededor.

Hurrem estaba a punto de beber del pico de aquella lujosa botella, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

― Momento, yo también quiero probar un poco de la botella que me acabas de robar…

El moreno entreabrió los ojos, un tanto inquieto por su presencia, cediendo la botella al recién llegado, quien se sirvió con ligereza en su elegante copa, para luego colocarla de nuevo en sus manos.

― ¿Hasani?

Nagisa se detuvo de perseguir al menor de ellos, al notarlo.

― Si, el mismo, no existe otro igual de perfecto que yo, como para que me confundas con alguien más ―respondió el rubio recién llegado, que antes de sentarse a lado de Hurrem, calculó el tiempo exacto en que el Toshinori corría bordeándolo, para extender su brazo doblado de costado, provocando que el niño se auto golpease en el estómago con este, devolviendo todo el líquido prohibido para él, que había ingerido, para luego caer al suelo, paralizado.

― ¡Oye, no seas tan brusco con él! Puedes lastimarlo irreversiblemente si no te controlas ―enunció Nagi preocupado, para luego ayudar al menor a levantarse y sentarlo a su lado.

― Yo no soy tan blando como tú. Solo lo corregí lo necesario para que no nos cause problemas. No pienso aceptar quejas por un mocoso malcriado como él ―soltó Hasani, sin ningún remordimiento, mientras se acomodaba, estiraba y cruzaba las piernas de forma varonil, en el sofá largo en forma de C, en donde todos se encontraban sentados, extendiendo un brazo, en la parte superior de este― ¿Qué pasa? El Gorila y, el cuatro ojos ―se dirigió a Hurrem y Akil ¿No estaban peleando? Por favor, no se detengan por mí. No pienso interferir en sus riñas, es divertido ver como discuten en vano…

Los mencionados se quedaron en silencio.

Le tenían cierto respeto al recién llegado.

No un respeto producto de su carisma, aparente sociabilidad y buenos actos. Sino un respeto de miedo, como ese que se produce cuando un ser se enfrenta a un monstruo y termina perdiendo, pero el cual le perdona la vida, para que viva el resto de tu existencia, temiéndole.

― Perdona… no sabía que la botella era tuya, simplemente la tomé de la cubeta de hielo que había en la barra ―se explicó Hurrem, ligeramente preocupado por la expresión inerte que expresaba Hasani, al mirarlos a todos.

― Por supuesto que no lo sabias. De saberlo, ni siquiera te hubieras acercado a "mi" barra ―articuló el rubio con una seriedad marcada en su rostro, el cual se le acercaba cada vez más―. Pero… esta vez lo haré pasar… de todas formas, bebo muchas de estas botellas cada que vengo acá. Eso y también porque prometí a nuestra madre que sería más flexible contigo.

Hurrem asintió, un tanto incomodo ante lo último.

― Ah, gracias, hermano mayor.

Nagisa intentó disminuir el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando.

― Pensé que hoy seguirías en la arena de prácticas, Hasani. Por otro lado, Hurrem, volviste muy rápido, parecía que te tomarías tu tiempo.

― Hoy no tenía ganas de entrenar, el enfrentarte a débiles en los entrenamientos, te desanima ―argumentó el rubio de aspecto perfecto, si voltear a verlo, para luego tomar un trago de su copa.

― Pues esa era mi intensión, pero… ―Hurrem se detuvo, mientras recreaba en sus memorias, el minuto más divertido de baile que había tenido esa noche, pero se acababa al notar que varias chicas lo rodeaban, con clara intensión―, un par de insufribles me acosaron, y tuve que escapar con la botella que encontré, después de todo, solo nos respetan cuando estamos juntos…

― Oh, ya veo, es comprensible.

― Hum, dudo que alguien como "tu" pueda entenderlo ―respondió Hasani, con una expresión de burla en su rostro―. Digo, mírate Nagi, eres tan delgado y pasivo. Si por lo menos fueras alto, pero ni eso tienes a tu favor, mides como una chica promedio de nuestro clan. No es de asombrarse que no intenten ligar contigo, lo asombroso es que estés aquí, sentado con nosotros… ―terminó diciendo, entrecerrando la mirada con aire despectivo.

Nagisa, cambió su expresión de calma a una más melancólica, bajando la mirada.

Los demás se encontraban molestos ante las palabras hirientes de Hasani, pero preferían no demostrarlo, ya que no estaban dispuestos a enfrentar al creído que los había abordado.

Todos, menos Akil, quien apretaba los puños ante lo que acababa de ver y oír claro, al igual que los otros, a pesar del volumen alto de la música del lugar.

― Maldito…

― ¿Ah? ¿Acaso acabas de murmurar algo, cuatro ojos? ―enunció Hasani, al notar que le hablaba―. ¿Por qué no lo dices más fuerte?

― ¡Eres un maldito creído, Hasani! ―gritó Akil, al tiempo que se levantaba y lo miraba con furia―. Puedo soportar que me trates mal a mí, o incluso al mocoso ―apuntó a Toshinori, quien seguía medio inconsciente por el golpe, apoyado en Nagi―. ¡Pero no te metas con Nagisa! A comparación tuya, él es un ángel…

― Akil, por favor, no es necesario que digas esas cosas… ―reaccionó el mencionado, entre asombro y vergüenza al notar que lo defendían.

― ¡Claro que debo decirlo! ¡Soy un odiador de la injusticia! No puedo quedarme callado, mientras veo como unos maltratan a otros, sin merecerlo…

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces debo tomar esto como invitación a pelear?

― ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Ambos se agarraron del cuello de sus trajes dorados, mientras los demás trataban de separarlos, para evitar que los expulsasen, cuando de repente…

 _ **Si me atrapas y me atas también el amor estará atado**_

 _ **El futuro también está atado, no podrá crecer más**_

 _ **Despójate de ti y mírame**_

 _ **Solamente yo te llenaré, sólo yo te llenaré por completo**_

Una joven, pero potente voz, se acercó caminado hacia ellos, seguido de su propia escolta. Cantaba de forma tan deslumbrante que opacaba a la voz original de la canción que sonaba.

Los seis se quedaron petrificados por un instante, hasta que reaccionaron y se pusieron firmes, como si fuesen soldados, a modo de saludo.

La inesperada visita, los vio inclinarse, más prosiguió con su canto, como si fuese más importante, al mismo tiempo que bailaba y era seguido en baile por los demás presentes.

 _ **Tu innegable encanto es el de Lucifer**_

 _ **Tu innegable magia es la de Lucifer**_

 _ **Cuando me acerco a tu angelical rostro**_

 _ **Di que la razón por la que vives es por mí, dilo**_

Fue después de esa estrofa que se detuvo por completo, para hablar con ellos. Hizo un ademan con su mano, para que los demás invitados del lugar, siguiesen en lo suyo, e ignorasen el escenario.

― Dra… Draco-sama… es un honor haberlo encontrado aquí… ―articuló Hasani, perdiendo cualquier rastro de ego o superioridad―. Hablo por todos mis demás compañeros, al decir que…

― Ya, Hasani, no tienes que fingir conmigo, es asqueroso ―le cortó el niño rey, al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa irónica en su rostro―. He visto con mis propios ojos, lo abusivo y altanero que puedes ser con los demás, en especial cuando te sientes amenazado ―esto último, lo dijo con voz de provocación―. En fin, no he venido a resaltar tus defectos ―prosiguió con voz normal―. Los sub líderes y yo, hemos tenido una nueva reunión, al notar el decreciente número de su grupo…

Internamente, Draco se sentía asqueado al hablar de tema. Odiaba ser el portavoz de tal noticia, y odiaba más tener que decidir en la vida personal de su querida hermana mayor.

Ante sus ojos, ninguno de los presentes era digno de ella. Y hasta hace poco tiempo atrás, pensaba que ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra lo era.

Pero la persona que deseaba para familiar, ni siquiera era parte del clan, así que no tenía más remedio que cumplir con las tradiciones, por el momento…

En un futuro cercano él se convertiría en adulto, y si se volviese fructífero, el concejo de líderes dejaría de presionar con querer casar a su mayor con cualquiera, para trasmitir la herencia sanguínea pura de primer tipo.

Era cierto, que la familia real nunca había estado tan reducida, y era lógico querer aprovechar "los tiempos de paz" para agrandar el linaje, pero no lo quería así, no de esa forma.

― Y dadas las circunstancias actuales ―prosiguió, controlando no mostrar su desagrado―, hemos modificado las reglas, a favor vuestro, para que tengas mayor contacto con su objetivo…

 _¿Debería matarlos aquí y ahora? Digo, así me libraría de ellos, y evitaría molestias a mi Onee-chan._

Aquel pensamiento furtivo, surgió en su mente, al terminar de referirse a su mayor como un "objetivo" y ver como ese raro grupo frente suyo, en su mayoría dibujaba una expresión emotiva al saber que podrían verla más seguido.

― ¿Y cuanta modificación hay en eso? ¿Cuántos días más tendremos? Quisiéramos saber eso… majestad ―preguntó con respeto Hasani, al notar, al igual que sus compañeros, que Draco se había detenido en su hablar de forma incompleta.

― Bueno… ya no serán visitados por ella, una vez al mes ―respondió el mencionado, esta vez con una notoria molestia en su rostro―, sino cuatro veces, es decir una vez cada semana. A partir del próximo mes…

― Oh, pero es la rubia no domesticada ―expresó la Taiyō, al ver a Temari a punto de alterarse, entrando en la habitación, y estirando hacia su lado, a sus perplejos hermanos, como si los mezquinase―, también es un desagrado verte tan seguido…

― Temari, no te enfurezcas, yo fui quien la invito, para empezar ―argumentó Kankuro, quien, con su armadura de marioneta, aun puesta, trataba de calmarla, agitando levemente ambas manos.

Pero la mayor de ellos no tenía la más mínima intensión de calmarse.

― Kankuro, no sé qué ideas estúpidas ronden por tu cabeza, pero no quiero que esto se repita, ¡está loca está vetada de nuestra casa! ―gruñó Temari, mientras apuntaba con su mano a la mencionada, quien mantenía una expresión de gracia en su rostro, como si disfrutase la situación―, me decepcionas…

El castaño se sintió herido por sus últimas palabras, más aún cuando notó que Gaara observaba en silencio toda la escena.

Su expresión calmada, hizo que este no resistiese en mantenerse en silencio.

No le parecía justo, ser avergonzado en público, cuando su menor se había comportado peor que él.

― ¿A sí? Pues temo decirte que no soy el único que te ha decepcionado, entonces ―masculló el castaño, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba miradas con el rojizo, quien notó su intensión, perturbando su calma.

― ¿Ah? ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

― ¡A Gaara! ¡Me refiero a él! ―respondió Kankuro apuntando a su menor, quien descruzó sus brazos ante su acusación―, él ha hecho peores cosas que yo…

― ¡Oí, Kankuro! Ese era nuestro secreto…

Gaara se detuvo al ver que su hermana fijaba su mirada en él, con un gran ceño fruncido.

― ¿Esas cosas "peores" tienen que ver con ella? ―preguntó Temari, al mismo tiempo en que los soltaba, y adoptaba una expresión más calmada.

Kankuro vaciló por unos segundos, más que todo porque Gaara lo miraba con negación, pero… si era inevitable ser regañado, no sería regañado solo.

― Si. El la invitó a almorzar tiempo atrás, tengo entendido que fue recalentado de los que deja Ito-basan el día que se toma libre y también le dio ese helado de vainilla que tanto resguardas en la heladera ―soltó con voz casi infantil, de niño acusador.

― ¡¿Mi helado?!

― Ah, si… tengo un vago recuerdo de eso, pero no lo comí, si no es chocolate, no me gusta ― agregó Anngelius, empezando a caminar hacia la salida de aquella extensa habitación―, en fin, me divierte ver como se pelean, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer…

― Si, mejor lárgate, antes que te saque yo ―escupió Temari, con desagrado.

Ann se detuvo al oírla.

Les estaba dando la espalda a todos.

Giró su cabeza de lado, poniendo una expresión de esas que denotan que harás algo malo a propósito.

― Oh, y también me vio desnuda, entrando a mi despacho sin avisar… y Kankuro posó su mano sobre la mía, también a propósito, tus hermanos son un par de degenerados y acosadores.

― ¡Mi incidente no fue a propósito! ―excusó el rojizo, ante tal vergonzosa revelación―. Ann-sama teníamos un trato de silencio.

― Si, lo teníamos, pero usted no cumplió con su parte del trato…

― ¿De qué hablas? Le envié lo que pedi… ―se detuvo al recordar a quien había asignado tal misión―. Kankuro… tu…

El castaño palideció ante el nuevo conflicto que había provocado, y que empeoraba su situación, al no haber entregado los "chocolates específicos", comprando unos más baratos, pero quedándose con el saldo de diferencia.

Ahora no tenía solo a su hermana mayor molesta, sino también a su menor.

Ambos tenían cara de querer matarlo.

Temari fue la primera en reaccionar.

Pero no se abalanzó hacia él, sino fue directo a su invitada.

Todo era un escenario confuso.

Su hermana mayor, quien siempre se comportaba seria y hasta a veces fría, ahora parecía alguien impulsiva y sobreprotectora.

No entendían el cambio brusco en su personalidad.

Corrió entre ellas, para evitar que se golpeasen.

Pero Gaara se adelantó, atrapando a ambas rubias, en dos discretas manos de arena.

― Basta, deténganse.

Con sus miradas, ellas expresaron que no acatarían tal petición.

Todo apuntaba a que esto no terminaría pronto.

Pero una persona extra en escena lo cambió todo.

Una minúscula anciana, con lentes oscuros y voz tranquila se presentó sin pena.

― Jovencitos, la cena se está enfriando ¿Por qué no dejan sus gritos y conflictos juveniles para luego del postre? Kankuro-chan no me avisó que trajo visita, pero de igual forma serví para los cuatro…

― Ella no se quedará a cenar ―sentenció Temari, tratando de imponer territorio ante su enemiga.

― Y yo he dicho que ya serví para los cuatro ¿Quién comerá lo que quede si ella se va? ¿Usted, señorita Temari? ―de forma inesperada respondió la anciana, con una calma que, en vez de tranquilizar, aportaba un aura de miedo al ambiente.

En un silencio absoluto, los cuatro se encontraban sentados, cenando.

Dicen que las comidas ayudan a limar asperezas entre familias.

Bueno, este no era realmente el caso, pero se podía notar que la tensión había disminuido en medida.

Ito-basama no solo era la encargada de la limpieza de aquel lugar, sino también un guardia y una excelente cocinera.

Las sazones de sus platos encantaban a tal grado que sus comensales olvidasen su malestar o todo aquello que los fatigase.

Nunca le había fallado y esa no sería una excepción.

― ¿Le sirvo un poco más?

― No… gracias, no quiero incomodarla…

Pero la anciana no escuchó a la Taiyō y tomó su plato vacío, para volver a los segundos con el plato lleno.

― No te apenes, me alegra ver a alguien con tanto apetito…

Sin embargo, sus palabras la avergonzaban más que nunca, sin mencionar que los otros las observaron de reojo, la rubia de ellos con una expresión de burla.

―… después de todo, Temari-chan está a dieta, ya no come mucho como antes, no desde que sus blusas empezaron a desgarrarse, yo no le veo lo malo de ser rellenita; y Kankuro esta con un poco de sobrepeso, así que no le insisto que como más… ―se acercó al rojizo que apenas estaba comido un tercio de su plato―. Me gustaría que el menor comiese más… esta tan flaquito, siempre come tan poco…

Los mencionados bajaron la mirada, era como si de verdad los estuviese regañando su abuela. Y enfrente de una extraña.

― Ann-san… Usted es médico, ¿verdad?

― Ah, sí, lo soy ¿Por qué pregunta? ―respondió la rubia, sin haber tomado mucha importancia en lo anterior respecto a los hermanos de la arena, al estar emocionada en su plato abundante de guisantes y verduras, con un sabor a hogar, placentero pero que provocaba cierta extraña nostalgia.

― No quiero sonar atrevida, pero ¿Qué consejo puede darme para intentar engordar al Kazekage? Me siento responsable por su salud, y me genera preocupación que decaiga en un futuro cercano, por su delgadez notoria.

El mencionado se sintió ofendido.

Se sentía conforme con su peso actual, Ito-basan estaba exagerando.

Pensaba cortar tal charla insensata, pero notó que su hermana mayor, lo observaba con cierta preocupación.

¿Acaso ella también estaba pensando lo mismo?

― No me gusta dar diagnósticos o consejos médicos sin base suficiente ―respondió la Taiyō, con seriedad, tal vez por respeto a la anciana―, pero, el bajo peso puede venir de varios factores, descartando la alimentación, al comprobar lo buena que es en su caso, podrían ser parásitos, que es lo más común. Pero también un factor sanguíneo, como una enfermedad que todavía no se manifiesta, desorden hormonal y en casos simples, algo hereditario.

― Mmm… Karura-chan era bastante delgada, podría ser eso, pero…

― Yo me encuentro completamente bien, por favor no exageren con el tema de mi delgadez.

― No estoy tan segura, podría ser algo grave, tu nunca te has hecho una revisión médica, en todos estos años ―el rojizo fue interrumpido por su hermana―. Ito-basan tiene razón para preocuparse, incluso yo quería hablarte de ese tema, pero siempre termino olvidándolo.

Gaara palideció ante su argumento.

Era cierto.

Las únicas veces que había sido revisado por un médico, fue cuando vivía con Yashamaru. Y eso era por que este era su médico personal.

Eso era porque…

― Oh, yo si me hago mi chequeo anual, estoy sano, por si a alguien le interesa ―mencionó Kankuro, al notar que todos se centraban en Gaara.

― No es mi especialidad, las revisiones médicas, pero solo es cuestión de que el interesado se acerque al hospital, como paciente ―se explicó la Taiyō, al notar la preocupación de las mujeres―. Tratándose del "Kazekage" supongo que no tendrá que esperar a ser atendido y demás cuestiones de espera.

Ito-basan siguió preguntándole sobre cuestiones parecidas, al igual que Temari, quien parecía haber olvidado que la odiaba, y ahora se hablaban como dos personas civilizadas.

Eso hubiese sido una buena noticia para terminar el día, de no ser por el hecho que era su pellejo e intervención en su vida privada lo que lo provocase.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola Croniqueros!**

 **¿Cómo están? Yo sigo igual de vaga jajaja**

 **Gaara cada vez más, está enfrentando situaciones penosas. Paz tendrán los normales, no él, eso les aseguro. Sobre la escena del principio, me gustaría saber si tienen algún favorito (u odiado) en el reducido harem de la tsundere waifu, cof cof cof, digo, Ann. Me gustaría saber la impresión que tienen de ellos.**

 **Antes de soltarles mi rollo personal/emocional, quiero avisar que la letra de la canción en la fiesta Taiyō, es "Lucifer" de SHINEE. Quiero creer que no soy la única que reconoce la canción, en fin.**

 **Aprovechando mis forzadas vacaciones, he estado viendo series y películas viejas, algunas buenísimas y otras malas. Estaba a punto de sumergirme en los doramas coreanos, pero descubrí un juego para móviles, llamado "Mystic Messenger" y me enviciado bien feo con él… Yoosung me robó el corazón *inserten aquí meme de persona llorando de felicidad*. No creo que siga con las otras rutas, ya que he caído redonda ante la ternura que es Yoosung. He flipado tanto, que incluso se me han venido a la mente un montón de ideas para crossovers con él y los principales de Crónicas. Pero, me aguantaré… por lo menos por ahora.**

 **Respuestas, preguntas, o tomatazos psicológicos xD ya saben dónde dejarlos.**

 **Bye bye.**


	11. CAPITULO 10: KAZEKAGE, DIAGNOSTICO Y

CRÓNICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS

CAPITULO 10: EL KAZEKAGE, DIAGNÓSTICO Y EFECTO.

No podía creer que se encontraba sentado ahí, en una camilla, esperando a que lo analizasen.

Pero sabía que no tenía opción.

Temari había terminado siendo insistentemente incomoda la noche anterior, luego de que la Taiyō se marchó de la cena.

No quería seguir escuchando su exigencia, así que prometió que lo haría, apenas tuviese un hueco en su agenda.

Pasó casi una semana de eso.

Lo cierto es que nunca había venido al hospital por un chequeo, al saber que tendría que estar semidesnudo, siendo examinado por una persona extraña.

Pero ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Trataba de consolarse a sí mismo, con eso.

Tal vez estaba exagerando un complejo que había formado siendo un niño, al cual no había tomado atención hasta ahora.

Solo rogaba que no lo revisase cierta persona, ya que era bastante difícil tratar con ella, y de seguro provocaría una incomodidad mayor, tal situación.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a dos personas.

― Oh, Kazekage-sama…

El superior de ellos, un médico adulto, tirando casi a anciano, fue que se expresó de esa manera asombrado.

― Disculpe, pero es la primera vez que me toca atender a alguien tan importante ―se excusó el mayor, mientras empezaba a ponerse unos guantes de látex, que su asistente le brindaba―. Veamos, usted vino por…

Tomó el formulario que había posado en el escritorio del lugar.

― Examen de rutina, con procedimiento intensivo… ―articuló con cierta desconfianza el veterano interno, para luego ver a su paciente―. Gaara-sama… ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas? ¿Tiene algún dolor especifico? Esta petición es un tanto contradictoria…

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio.

¿Cómo podía expresar en palabras que no lo dejen mal visto, el hecho de que temía venir al médico, y que nunca se había hecho una revisión antes?

― No, no me siento mal, pero…

Apenas articuló, cuando se detuvo al ver que el asistente del médico, le susurraba al oído, algo a su superior.

― Oh, ya veo. Comprendo.

Expresó el anciano con cierta expresión irónica, mientras lo miraba, pareciendo comprender la situación.

El asistente inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se retiró en silencio. Dejándolos solos.

― Bien, disculpe si le hecho sentirse incómodo, Gaara-sama ―empezó a hablar el médico, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el escritorio del lugar, preparando una clase de jeringuillas y un par de parches que parecían sellos―. Admito que me causó cierto asombro viniendo de alguien como usted, pero, déjeme decirle que no es el primero que tiene ese tipo de "rechazo" por así decirlo…

― Lo lamento, no sé cómo excusarme al respecto, sé que mi actuar era algo irresponsable, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, menos importancia le daba.

― ¿Ah? Por favor, no se preocupe, esta información no cambia en lo más mínimo el respeto que tengo por usted y su gobierno. De hecho, no quiero sonar raro, pero me alegra conocer que es igual de común que todos...

― ¿Común? ―repitió el rojizo, con cierto asombro, ante las palabras de aquel extraño.

Mas no tuvo respuesta, ya que este se limitó a seguir con su trabajo, haciéndole todas las pruebas básicas que necesita para su informe.

― Ahora, respire lo más profundo posible y mantenga el aire, hasta que yo le diga.

El médico posó aquella pieza rara, fría, plana y circular, que se conectaba con un tubo delgado hasta sus oídos, en la zona de sus pulmones, como si buscase algo en concreto.

― Bien, ahora exhala de forma lenta.

Siguió las indicaciones, varios minutos más.

Lo único difícil, fue extraer muestras de su sangre.

Tuvo que reprimirse, para que la arena no lo envolviese de forma instintiva.

El amable médico lo dejó solo, cuando terminó con las pruebas, explicando que los resultados tardarían una hora, dándole la opción de quedarse esperando o volver al día siguiente.

Decidió quedarse.

Prefería esperar los resultados, a tener que afrontar las preguntas de su hermana mayor, sin una respuesta clara.

Aunque estaba seguro de que se encontraba sano.

Esperar en una habitación, le parecía poco atractivo, así que empezó a deambular por los pasillos de aquella sección.

Fue entonces que la vio cruzar, seguida de lo que parecía ser sus aprendices.

― Si bien, el médico al que asistan es quien hará la mayor parte del trabajo, ustedes, como asistentes, deben estar mucho más adelante de ellos en pensar, tratando de deducir lo que este necesitará, para facilitar su labor, eso puede hacer la diferencia de perder o salvar a un paciente…

La Taiyō vestía de su traje entero rojizo, sin turbante, pero amarrando su corto cabello en una cola hacia arriba, pareciendo la cabeza de una piña. Sus seguidores eran ninjas jóvenes de más o menos su edad, vestidos con túnica blanca, denotando su nivel médico de aprendices.

Su expresión era seria, pero a la vez alentadora y calmada, de una extraña forma, por lo menos para él, que siempre la escuchaba casi molesta.

― Como primera experiencia de campo, me asistirán en una cirugía de segundo tipo, recordad mantener la calma siempre, se dividirán en dos grupos, el observador y el de práctica. Se relevarán, cuando dé la señal. Consideren este su primer examen, ya que, se pondrá a prueba su conocimiento, análisis y reacción; ―su tono de voz se volvió más seria―, más les vale que cumplan mis expectativas en número, siendo mi grupo, o se las verán conmigo…

Los novatos, a pesar de la amenaza del final, asintieron en silencio, mientras mantenían una expresión de seriedad y confianza en sus rostros, como si estuviesen a punto de ir a una guerra, dispuestos a morir por su misión.

Desaparecieron de la misma forma fugaz en la que habían aparecido cruzando los pasillos.

Tal parece que estaban tan centrados que no habían notado su presencia.

O posiblemente lo habían ignorado.

― Ann-sama, como líder, es un gran ejemplo.

Gaara desvió su mirada, hacia su costado, donde había aparecido una figura conocida, que había notado a quien estaba observando, aun sin querer.

― Oh, disculpe no saludarlo antes. Ha venido por su revisión médico, ¿no? ― la castaña adulta, llevaba consigo un par de folios entre sus brazos―. Ann-sama me pidió que escogiese un médico adecuado para su situación… espero que se haya sentido cómodo con Doriko-sama.

― Ah… se lo agradezco ― expresó este con calma, a pesar de que internamente se preguntaba a cuantos más la Taiyō habría contado su situación médica―. No tengo quejas con Doriko-sama…

― Me alegra escucharlo. Al principio, queríamos elegir que Ann-sama lo atendiese, ya que sus métodos de revisión son más prácticos y de rápido resultado, pero ella se negó ―agregó Shun, con confusión―. Es raro, que ella se niegue a algo, pero supongo que fue lo mejor. Es como si hubiese previsto que usted vendría justo este día, donde ella esta con su grupo de estudiantes. Ella… siempre piensa en todo, la admiro por eso.

Gaara se limitó a escucharla.

No estaba seguro de que la intensión de su superior, se hubiese decidido por lo que ella deducía, pero de cierta forma se sentía aliviado de que hubiese sido así.

El médico sostenía el informe con cierto aire de preocupación, mientras miraba de forma fija al rojizo, quien esperaba su resultado con calma.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Ya puedo irme y afirmar que todo está bien en mí? ―preguntó, al ver que el médico se estaba tomando una pasa larga, incluso para él.

― Bueno, me gustaría afirmar que sí, pero ―el médico desparramo los papeles, encima de su escritorio, para poder mostrárselo―. He pedido toda la información pasada que pudiésemos recolectar de usted y su familia. Asombrosamente, pudimos encontrar un registro antiguo de usted, hasta sus siete años. Aun tomando en cuenta, el hecho de que su caso es diferente, al haber nacido de forma prematura, hemos notado que, efectivamente, sufre de bajo peso y los números indican que está a bordo de contraer anemia.

― ¿Qué? Pero yo no me siento débil, ni enfermo ―respondió con asombro contenido el rojizo, empezando a imaginarse como le explicaría eso, a sus hermanos.

― Al estar en una etapa inicial, es normal no tener síntomas, más siendo usted alguien joven ―empezó a explicarse el médico, al tiempo que empezaba a escribir en un blog de notas―. Tampoco le estoy diciendo que tiene una sentencia de muerte, pero será mejor que tratemos las deficiencias que su cuerpo a demostrado, para evitar que surjan enfermedades mayores. Solo serán unos detalles que deberá cambiar en sus hábitos alimenticios y de disciplina, dígame… ¿cada cuánto dedica a ejercitarse físicamente?

― Practico un par de veces por mes.

― ¿Taijutsu?

― No, no desde hace mucho, solo ejercicio básico y ninjutsu en su mayoría…

― Ya veo. Es comprensible, con el tipo de trabajo que tiene. Incluso es posible que este sea un efecto secundario producido por el estrés. ¿Tiene algún pasatiempo que le ayude contra esto?

― Cultivo cactus.

― ¿Algún hobbie mas?

― No actualmente.

― ¿Sufre de insomnio?

―… me cuesta conciliar el sueño, a veces. Evito el café por eso.

― Bien.

El galeno siguió escribiendo por varios segundos más, para luego juntar los papeles de registro y cerrarlos en el folio.

― Aquí le dejo detalladamente, los cambios en su alimentación ―le extendió la hoja―, puede que al principio sienta que no puede comer demasiado, y sienta pesadez, pero con estas tabletas, su apetito mejorará ―le agregó un frasco con píldoras de un color extraño―, saben un tanto amargas, así que le aconsejo que no las saboree. Y por último… no es algo urgente tampoco, pero le recomiendo mejorar su masa muscular, con ejercicio físico, por lo menos dos a cuatro horas por semana…

La vio caminar al centro de la arena, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Habían pasado meses desde que pudo tener unos momentos en los que ella centrase su atención en él.

Eso lo emocionaba, al punto de que sentir su piel estremecerse.

Con vestimenta de entrenamiento Taiyō, ella se detuvo frente a él, a unos cinco metros de distancia.

Tenía los pies descalzos, un pantalón suelto que empezaba debajo de su ombligo y terminaba con unos puños apretados en sus tobillos. Y arriba, sus dotes de mujer eran ocultos en un diseño sin tirantes, discreto (demasiado para su gusto) que dejaban expuestos sus hombros, espalda y abdomen, exquisitamente trabajados a nivel muscular.

Él ya lo había dicho antes, pero no podía evitar comparar su aspecto, con otro que no fuese el de la diosa Isis, no… incluso Isis quedaba opacada a su lado.

― ¿Listos? ―inquirió el moderador especial de aquel evento, ya que los nobles no podían tener un duelo entre ellos, sin otro noble que los arbitrase.

El actual y joven heredero, era en esta ocasión, aquel noble.

― Ha…

Fue lo único que expresó ella, mientras movía su cuello de forma brusca, haciendo sonar sus músculos, con un notorio desinterés.

― Sí, estoy listo.

Respondió él, con emoción contenida.

Había estado esperando hace mucho tiempo, que esto se repitiese, como en el pasado.

A metros de ellos, en el lugar de los observadores, los demás de su grupo, lo observaban expectante.

No, celosos tal vez, al saber que solo él era quien tenía las agallas suficientes para enfrentársele en un combate y no tener repercusiones penosas luego.

― Entonces… ¡Adelante! ―emitió Draco, con cierta resignación, desde su palco especial de observador.

Fue entonces que sucedió.

Aunque diferente a aquella primera vez que sintió su poder.

Fue el primero en atacar.

Corrió hacia ella, para luego saltar en el aire y desaparecer a la vista de los mortales normales.

― ¿Hum?

Ann arqueó una de sus cejas.

Con los brazos cruzados, acomodados en su cintura, se limitó a observar hacia arriba, justo donde el otro había desaparecido.

Draco era consciente del poder que tenía su mayor, más le era imposible no preocuparse, al verla pelear, justo con quien, según los años habían demostrado, el guerrero más fuerte de esa generación.

Con su vista privilegiada, pudo observar de donde atacaría este.

" _¡A tu derecha, cuidado!"_ gritó internamente, sabiendo que tenía que ser neutral.

El golpe se produjo de forma certera.

Haciendo un ruido, que incluso estremeció el suelo.

Ann no había esquivado el ataque, y ahora tenía su pierna izquierda chocando con el costado de hombro derecho.

― ¿Por qué no lo esquivaste? ― le preguntó este con confusión, mientras mantenía la pose, y la miraba con ojos desconcertados.

― Porque, no esquivo un golpe que, sé que no me va a afectar ―respondió Ann, con voz apagada, mientras giraba su rostro, para poder verlo de lado―. Pero la verdadera pregunta es… ―descruzó sus manos, para, de forma instantánea sujetar con una de estas, el tobillo de su oponente―, a pesar de que tu pediste este duelo ¿Por qué me atacas conteniéndote? ¿Acaso tus sentimientos hacia mí, te restringen de cierta forma? ¿Oh es que te has vuelto más débil de lo que ya eras? Bueno, solo hay una forma rápida averiguarlo ¿verdad?

Hasani forcejeó para liberarse con éxito.

Saltando un par de metros, como distancia.

― Hum, me encanta cuando te pones arrogante e hiriente, princesa ―soltó con gracias este, al notar que la mirada de su oponente dejaba de ser inerte―, y sobre tu inquietud, ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo sentimientos encontrados ―sonrió con encanto, alzando ambas manos como si se sintiese descubierto―. Quiero ser el único que se encuentre a tu lado, pero la única forma de obtenerlo es demostrando ser rudo contigo ¿Sabes en que confusión se encuentra mi corazón enamorado? Yo…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas, en ese preciso instante, al mismo tiempo en el que soltaba saliva y aliento, por el golpe imprevisto en su abdomen, producido por el rodillazo de la noble, haciendo que se encorvase, al grado de agachar su rostro al hombro de esta.

― Si ese es tu problema, con gusto haré que tu corazón deje de estar confundido ―le susurró, mientras lo agarraba del mentón, para que dejase de apoyarse en ella―. Y yo no pienso contenerme…

Con ambas manos, agarro su rostro y lo impacto con su rodilla, una, otra y otra vez, durante casi un minuto.

― ¡¿Qué nadie va a detener esto?! ―protesto desde la tribuna, Nagisa, afectado al ver que nadie decía nada y se limitaban a escuchar los golpes y observar la paliza, en la cual Hasani no demostraba querer protegerse, haciendo que su rostro empezaba a cubrirse por completo de su propia sangre.

Draco se limitó a mirarlo con cara aburrida por unos segundos, ante su queja, para luego volver a ignorarlo.

Toshinori, también se mostraba aterrorizado, pero en silencio, ya que el apenas era un principiante en el arte de la pelea.

― ¿En serio? ― siguió reclamando el primero, y al ver que no tenía respuesta, trató de saltar con la intensión de interrumpir aquel acto, que a sus ojos le parecía grotesco.

Pero una mano lo detuvo, empujándolo bruscamente de nuevo a su asiento.

― Si no quieres ver, puedes irte, pero ni se te ocurra intervenir ―le aclaró Hurrem, con molestia, para luego volver a centrarse en la pelea.

Nagisa no podía creer como estaban reaccionando todos.

Fue Akil, quien decidió tranquilizarlo, más que todo porque quería observar la pelea en calma.

― No estoy seguro por quien es exactamente tu aflicción, pero ―hizo una pausa para acomodarse los lentes―, no deberías preocuparte por ninguno de ellos… esto es tan común…

― ¿Común? ―repitió Nagisa, aun confundido.

― Ah, es cierto que, como el campirano nuevo, de ultimo ingreso, es tu primera vez que los ves en esta situación. Hum… que sensibles son los "nuestros" del norte ―expresó Haruka, mientras se venteaba levemente con el libro que siempre traía consigo.

― ¿Que? ¿Esta no es la primera vez que pelean se esta forma? ―dijo angustiado Nagi, mientras trataba de mantener la mirada en aquella atrocidad.

Pero sus mayores, volvieron a ignorarlo, y fue Toshinori quien le explico, con miedo en sus ojos.

― Hum, sí. No es la primera vez que se pelean… es algo aterrador, pensé que ya no seguirían con esto, pasaron un par de años, desde la última vez…

Volviendo al campo de entrenamiento.

Ann se había cansado de repetir los golpes en su rostro, así que lo soltó por los aires, varios metros delante de ella.

― Esto será más aburrido de lo que ya es, si no te defiendes ―protestó, limpiándose sus manos manchadas de rojo, en los costados de la cintura de su pantalón, para luego desenvolver una pequeña barra de chocolate que traía consigo.

Hasani se levantó de forma lenta, del piso al que había caído de forma estrepitosa.

Con los dedos, trató de limpiarse las gotas que cubrían casi por completo sus ojos, pero prefirió primero acomodar su nariz rota, que no dejaba de sangrar.

― Debo admitir que me asombró que me atacaras esta vez en el rostro ―expresó aun con gracia, mientras arrancaba parte de su corto traje de entrenamiento, que era una especie de faldón-short, color dorado, y se limpiaba la sangre que aun restaba en su rostro―. Pero necesitarás más que eso, para alejarme de ti, soy alguien muy persistente.

Dicho eso, soltó aquel paño de sangre, y saltó directo hacia ella, con la intensión de un golpe directo.

Ann esta vez esquivo el ataque, contraatacando al mismo tiempo, a puño limpio.

Pero Hasani lo esquivo, volviendo a atacarla con una serie de puños.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, centro, derecha, costado izquierdo, centro bajo, centro arriba, izquierda.

La combinación de patadas y puños, eran fáciles de esquivar o contrarrestar, pero le impedía devolver el ataque, haciendo que lentamente retrocediese.

― ¿Acaso él está peleando a su nivel? No puede ser…

Murmuró Nagi, asombrado, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se apoyaba en la barandilla de respaldo, para ver mejor.

― Si, de hecho, si puede hacerlo ―le respondió Hurrem, con una sonrisa molesta en su rostro―, ese maldito, si pudo incluso derrotar a Draco-sama, es el único que puede dar una batalla digna a Lius-sama…

Una de sus patadas logró acertarle, expulsándola un metro atrás, de golpe. Haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen un tanto sorprendidos.

― ¿Oh? No te descuides, o de verdad terminaré haciéndote daño, cariño ―argumentó el Taiyō, mientras aprovechaba la distancia de nuevo, para crear dos clones, tratando de acorralarla más.

― Ve a decirle "cariño" a tu abuela ―protestó Anngelius, siguiéndole el juego, al sacar también dos clones, para emparejar la situación―. Tal vez, esta vez debería lesionarte de forma definitiva, así no volverás a molestarme.

Golpes, patadas, esquivadas… los clones solo duraron minutos.

Pero Hasani había logrado su objetivo planeado.

La sujetaba por detrás, apretando su cuello con ambos brazos, mientras su cabello trataba de envolverse en su cintura, para despojarla del aire que contenía.

― Admito que me alegra saber, que por fin podré ganarte, más siento que es porque te encuentras distraída… ¿Qué es eso que ocupa tu mente ahora? ―le susurró a su oído, mientras esta forcejeaba por liberarse―. ¿Acaso es algo producido por otra person…

― No… no te confíes… de que… ganarás… ―le interrumpió Ann, que, con la oportunidad de un solo impulso fuerte, logró tocar el suelo, pudiendo aplicar la técnica física, volteándolo por encima suyo, con la fuerza de su peso, aventándolo al suelo, de forma seca.

― ¡Agh!

No conforme al tenerle en el suelo, aprovechó que el cabello largo de este, seguía envuelto en ella, ayudándola a suspenderlo en el aire, girando en su radio, para luego mandarlo a volar, cerca de los palcos, donde los otros observaban.

Hasani volvió a levantarse.

Su mirada había cambiado. Una rabia sincera lo cubría.

Parecía que el haberle arrancado parte de su larga cabellera dorada que mostraba con orgullo lo había afectado.

― Oh, creo que tengo un poco de tu cabello aquí, aniki ―bufó Ann, mientras mostraba el enorme mechón de cabello que había desenredado de su cintura―. Dicen que si lo juntas rápido, se vuelve a unir. Te lo devolveré si terminamos esta burda pelea, en este momento ¿Qué dices?

Hasani caminó hacia ella, con una expresión de furia.

Parecía que el duelo había terminado, ya que Hasani extendió su mano, para tener su cabello de vuelta, pero…

― Es como la primera vez… ese sentimiento… llegué a pensar que ya no me harías sentir lo mismo ―expresó este, con voz conmovida, mientras tomaba su cabello mutilado y lo esparcía en el viento, demostrando que no le importaba.

― ¿Ah? No sé a qué te refieres, pero presiento que esto no me conviene, eres más raro de lo que imaginaba.

Y ciertamente, ella no comprendía el efecto que había causado en él, tiempo atrás.

Pero pronto lo haría, aunque no le interesase.

Con pesar, trataba de armar un horario, donde pudiese aplicar los requerimientos que necesitaba para su "recuperación".

Quería acabar con ello, lo más pronto posible.

Suficiente había tenido con que su hermana mayor le hubiese llamado la atención, por el resultado de sus exámenes.

Por más que intentase, no lograba encontrar horas libres para sus entrenamientos extras, sin comprometer sus horas de sueño.

De nuevo, el consejo de Kankuro que le había dado horas atrás, empezaba a rondar su mente.

Pero él se negaba.

La sola idea de tener que trabajar con un asistente, le producía incomodidad.

Ya había hablado con Temari, pidiendo su ayuda, pero esta le había dejado claro, que no ocuparía un puesto tan aburrido.

Si, rechazado a pesar de ser una petición del Kazekage.

Y no se le venía a la mente, ningún asistente confiable, aparte de ella y Kankuro.

Estaba a punto de rendirse por ese día, hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

En aquella época donde él todavía era un genin, y su padre desaparecido en batalla, alguien en la aldea, debió haber manejado el papeleo de esta.

Si, lo recordaba perfectamente. El día en que le entregaron su oficina. Era tan impecable y organizada, incluso más que él.

¿Pero quién lo había mantenido así todo ese tiempo?

Los ancianos y sus subordinados, se habían divido las tareas de liderar la aldea, y no sabía quién de ellos se había encargado de esa sección.

Si esa persona aún estaba activa, era posible que sus problemas se solucionasen.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	12. CAPITULO 11: KAZEKAGE, FOTOS Y

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA LAZOS

CAPITULO 11: EL KAZEKAGE, FOTOS Y MEMORIAS.

El encargado de registro y documentación, revisaba y guardaba todos los papeles que le enviaba, para distribuirlo, ya sea al banco de registros, envíos, y peticiones de informes.

― Oh… que rara petición ―murmuró mientras terminaba de leer aquel papel que había recibido directamente del Kazekage―. Si está buscando al encargado anterior, supongo que al fin está tomando la opción de usar un asistente ―le hizo una seña a su propio asistente, para que se acercase a él―. Por favor, ve al estante 46, de la sección cinco, y tráeme el pergamino sellado con el número 57, es el único de color cobre, así que lo encontrarás rápido ―le ordenó, mientras seguía mirando con intriga, aquel papel donde el Kazekage pedía información sobre los miembros que se encontraban a cargo del registro, en la corta época donde la aldea no tenía un líder.

Su asistente asintió, para desaparecer y reaparecer a los minutos.

― Señor, aquí tiene.

― Gracias, ahora puedes seguir con tu otro trabajo, adelante.

Se mordió el pulgar, para derramar una gota de su sangre en el sello de aquel pergamino.

Su familia por generaciones, habían sido los únicos encargados de resguardar los secretos militares de la aldea, y su sangre era la única contraseña que recibían esos pergaminos.

Leyó de forma corrida hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba.

― Hum… siento que crearé un dilema ―volvió a murmurar con preocupación―. Gaara-sama me ha pedido que busque a uno de los antiguos asistentes para que lo ayuden con su labor, pero… si le doy a quien pide, puede que me regañen luego ―suspiró para aclarar sus ideas―. Al demonio, yo solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes ¿verdad? No me hago responsable de lo que pueda suceder, si no se llevan bien, es problema de ellos. Sus actos tienen consecuencias que deben afrontar ―expresó con decisión, mientras tomaba pluma y tinta, para empezar a escribir la respuesta a su petición―. Ah, no debo olvidar también escribir la otra parte ―tomó otra hoja, volviendo a escribir con rapidez―. Hum… No tendré el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero me produce cierto placer saber que a veces puedo decidir por mis superiores… ―sonrió, para luego llamar de nuevo a otro de sus asistentes―. Ten, guarda estos documentos que acabo de escribir, que sean entregados a primera hora de la mañana.

Sus temblorosas manos sujetaban el saquito de té, para posarlo dentro del vaso.

Su tetera empezó a silbar, dando a entender que su agua estaba lista.

Luego de varios minutos de esfuerzo para su edad, llevó su tasa en un platillo, caminado lentamente con su bastón, hasta el sillón de su sala de estar.

La ventana de su hogar, no tenía la mejor vista panorámica de la aldea, pero le permitía interactuar con el mundo, observando a la fluctuosa gente que caminaba por las calles, apenas se ocultaba el sol.

Jóvenes ninjas que volvían a sus hogares luego de una jornada de trabajo, mientras que otros parecían ir camino su horario de trabajo nocturno de centinelas. Hombres y mujeres juntos, solos o en grupo, padres y madres saliendo con su progenie a tomar un ligero paseo mientras aprovechaban para cenar fuera. Esos niños correteando sin temor entre la multitud, tan distraídos y felices…

Una sensación de paz se producía en él, al observar ese ambiente desde su ventana, sentado.

A comparación de los que estaban afuera, el había crecido en una época dura. La aldea tenía un ambiente lúgubre, debido a la pobreza que la mayor parte del pueblo afrontaba. Los niños eran criados de forma dura con el único fin de volverse soldados y proteger aquel pedazo de desierto al que tenían como hogar. Los toques de queda eran un hábito y las sonrisas una leve expresión que casi no se conocía.

Una lágrima brotó de su arrugado ojo, al recordar que todo el sacrificio del pasado estaba dando frutos. Que la muerte de sus compañeros y seres queridos no habían sido del todo en vano. Y que cuando su cercana muerte llegase, podría dar testimonio en el más allá, para el regocijo de quienes lo recibiesen.

― Debí prepararme café… el té me vuelve muy sensible ―bromeó consigo mismo, al vivir solo.

Si bien, cada día podía sentir el paso de los años, tanto en su alma, como en su cuerpo. Esto no le impedía seguir estudiando e investigando, como el medico ninja retirado que era.

Tomó el libro viejo y desgastado que tenía a un lado de su asiento, en su mesita de té, para ojearlo mientras escuchaba el bullicio de la ciudad como fondo.

Necesitaba encontrar toda la información posible sobre la división celular del ADN en humanos. Y tenía Fe, que, en algunos de esos viejos libros de apunte que, encontraría algún dato u observación que había pasado por alto en ese entonces.

Al no encontrar nada interesante, sus ojos empezaron a pesarle, al grado de tumbar el libro que leía.

¡Poof!

El ruido lo despertó de golpe, haciendo que inconscientemente saltase de su asiento, en posición de ataque, apuntando de forma amenazante su bastón contra un enemigo inexistente.

― Oh… jojo, parece que he vuelto a dormirme…

Al darse cuenta de la situación, se relajó y acercó al libro, que permanecía desbordado en el suelo.

Siendo consciente de su debilitada espalda, y el hecho de que, si se agachase, sentiría dolor, optó a usar su bastón con agilidad, levantando al libro por los aires de un golpe atinado.

En ese preciso instante, mientras el escrito volaba por los aires, una hoja suelta y de menor tamaño se separó de sus alas.

De forma destellante, agarró el libro y a la vez la otra hoja, para volverse al sentar en su sofá.

― Válgame el cielo… este libro es tan viejo que se está empezando a desojar…

Se detuvo en su queja al notar que aquel papel no formaba parte del libro.

Era algo que daba por perdido hace años, y que había buscado hasta el cansancio en otros lugares.

Una foto.

Una simple foto. Que guardaba un gran recuerdo para él.

En ella se podía apreciar dos figuras, una de ellas era él, y la otra, era mucho más pequeña.

Sin importarle el dolor que le producía su espalda, se levantó rápido y camino sin su bastón, hacia su biblioteca privada, buscando con ansias un encuadernado.

Lo encontró al minuto.

Se sentó en el suelo, cansado por su esfuerzo y notando que su escritorio se encontraba a varios metros de él.

Lo abrió lentamente, hasta llegar a cierta página.

― Ahora por fin estarás donde debes.

El libro resultó ser un álbum, y la hoja suelta una foto.

Una imagen donde el salía acompañado de una criatura de diez años aproximados.

Ambos estaban vestidos con el traje reglamentario de un ninja médico de alto nivel.

 _*~FLASHBACK~*_

― _Anngelius ¿te gusta tu nuevo traje? ―le preguntó con cierta alegría, mientras le acomodaba el turbante de su cabeza, para que solo se notase su rostro._

― _No realmente, Moka-sama ―le respondió la niña con sinceridad―, es pesado y estoy segura que estorbará cuando este ejerciendo ni trabajo ―alzó sus brazos hacia los costados, demostrando la poca movilidad que esos trastes le producían―. ¿No puedo seguir vistiéndome con mi anterior traje de aprendiz?_

― _Que niña más quejona, por supuesto que no puedes seguir con tu traje blanco ―expresó molesto ante tanta sinceridad―. Si lo haces, los otros internos no te tomaran con seriedad ¿no es eso lo que justamente quieres?_

― _Así que ¿Cómo me ven, me tratan? ―expuso la criatura con la expresión que se pone, cuando descubres algo importante―. Qué mundo tan ridículo, que se basa en el aspecto físico para sobresalir, más que le espiritual… ―sentenció con su pensar._

― _Es un punto de vista interesante, pero ahora no es el punto ahora. Debes ponerte feliz, ya que desde hoy estas un paso más cerca de ser como yo ―dijo tratando de centrarse en la ocasión―, ahora sígueme, ya es nuestro turno para sacarnos la foto del registro. El fotógrafo espera._

― _Hum, está bien ―asintió la niña con inexpresión en su rostro, siguiéndolo por los pasillos, caminando de forma torpe a ratos, por la poca costumbre con una bata tan larga y pesada―. La tela no es desagradable al tacto, pero empiezo a sudar ―expresó en el camino._

― _Si, sentir eso al principio es normal. Es una forma de entrenar tu cuerpo…_

― _Pensé que mi entrenamiento diario era suficiente._

― _Si, en parte lo es pequeña ―le explicó el anciano con calma―, pero eso solo te fortalece físicamente. Este traje te ayuda a dominar tus emociones, infringiéndote incomodidad. Así no te será difícil reaccionar en situaciones extremas._

― _Comprendo, pero es un método "rústico" a comparación de otros ―objetó esta, con una voz calmada―. En mi clan, ejercitamos nuestra mente poniéndola en contacto con el peligro, con simulaciones, y a veces canto y baile…_

 _Moka la miró en silencio luego de eso, por varios minutos._

 _A pesar que ya llevaba varios meses como el custodio de ella, aún seguía asombrándose con su forma de pensar y responder a su entorno._

 _Tenía un talento innato para aprender técnicas de nivel avanzado, pero su mentalidad y carácter eran similares a las de un adulto o anciano, en ocasiones._

― _Sabes, comprendo que esto debe ser un cambio difícil para ti ―trató de crear una especie de atmosfera agradable, ya que no quería que posase de forma inexpresiva en su foto oficial―, y si bien no puedo comprenderte siempre, prometo que, como tu maestro te ayudaré a buscar las respuestas que necesitas, no lo olvides ¿sí?_

― _Ah, sus palabras no son necesarias, ya soy consciente de todo eso ―la niña giró su mirada hacia él, arqueando sus cejas con intriga―, después de todo, es obligación de un maestro velar por su pupilo, hasta que este lo supere, si no lo hiciese, sería un mal maestro ―sentenció―. Con lo de la foto, no le veo el motivo por que deba sonreír. No me emociona el hecho de ser promovida de rango, es algo que ya veía venir, y hasta me ofende que no haya sucedido meses antes, empezaba a creer que los altos rangos no quieren aceptar mi potencial por la envidia que les provoca saber que soy superior a lo que ellos eran a mi edad…_

― _¡Anngelius! ―la interrumpió con molestia―. Está bien sentirte seguro de tus habilidades, pero debes evitar formar tu pensar de forma egocéntrica, es algo repudiable…_

― _¿Por qué?_

― _¿Cómo que por qué? Cielos ―soltó un suspiro de indignación, más esta desapareció en segundos recordando la procedencia de ella―. Sabes, quiero que comprendas que, las palabras de una persona tienen un poder que muchos ignoran. Con ellas puedes brindar fortaleza, pero a la vez también destruir y lastimar. Tú debes obrar por la primera, naciste con un don que muchos envidian, sí, es cierto, pero ese poder en desarrollo que tienes, también es una gran responsabilidad. Estas destinada a ser alguien memorable, pero, creo que también sería bueno que te recuerden por ser alguien modesta, amable y humilde. Ya que eso no solo te daría una reputación más honorable, sino también te ayudaría a acercarte con las demás personas…_

― _No es que me afecte mucho ahora estar sola, creo que es mejor a tener que vivir rodeada de falsedad. Pienso que quienes de verdad quieran acercarse a mí, me aceptarán con todo y defectos._

― _Mmm… por lo menos reconoces que tienes defectos ―musitó―. Pero el punto es, que, si no dominas tus emociones, a la larga podrías ser alguien egoísta y terminar lastimando a quienes de verdad aprecias. Como… a tu hermano ¿Puedes pensarlo?_

― _¿A Draco? No quiero eso… ―expresó con ligera preocupación la mini rubia, mientras dejaba de mirarlo, fijando su atención a la nada, tornándose triste_

― _Por supuesto que no lo quieres, lo sé, pero, pero… ―el anciano se alarmó al notar que estaba lejos de provocarle una sonrisa―, ya no pongas esa cara… Mira, si sonríes para la foto, prometo enseñarte mis ataques especiales de Taijutsu ―terminó diciendo con esperanza ante la idea._

 _Llegaron al lugar, donde el fotógrafo estaba terminando con el turno anterior a ellos._

― _Mmm… su Taijutsu es predecible, maestro ―soltó Ann, de nuevo con franqueza―, lo cierto es que me aburre entrenar con usted, ya que tengo que contenerme, porque si le destrozo la cadera de una patada, me quedaré sin maestro…_

― _Por lo menos deberías decir que "te pondrías triste" si yo me lastimase ―agregó el anciano, con resignación ante lo demás._

― _Si… no lo había pensado, pero puede que me ponga triste si sucediese…_

― _Bien, eso suena mejor…_

― _Digo, sería triste que muriese sin haber podido transmitir tus conocimientos a mí. Mucha información perdida por la muerte, algo lamentable para el campo médico…_

― _Anngelius… ¿qué te dije sobre ser amable?_

― _Ah… ¿me pondría triste porque "usted" muriese? A pesar de que es un acto natural que forma parte de la vida…_

― _¡No es natural si es provocado por una patada! ―terminó diciendo casi a los gritos, al colmar su paciencia, alertando a l fotógrafo y su asistente―. Oh… disculpen, es un debate maestro-alumno, ya estamos listos._

 _Ambos posaron de forma recta y seria, frente aquel aparato raro con un foco delante._

 _El fotógrafo tomó la imagen, estaba punto de hacer pasar a otras personas, cuando el anciano pidió que esperase un momento._

― _¿Qué sucede? Maestro ―inquirió Ann, al notar que este le explicaba al hombre de las fotos, que le tomase una extra―. Pensé que solo se necesita una foto…_

― _Si, pero esta será una que guardaremos para el recuerdo, para nosotros…_

― _¿Para nosotros?_

 _El anciano no volvió a explicarse y se quitó el turbante, al igual que a ella._

 _Ann lo miró confundida, más aún cuando la acercó a su lado, como si fuesen abuelo-nieta._

 _Iba a quejarse, pero…_

― _Si sonríes, te compraré esa caja de chocolates caros que tanto te gustan, pero solo si muestras tu sonrisa más genuina ―le propuso el anciano, resignado al saber que ese era el único punto débil que tenía su pupila._

― _Oh… está bien._

 _Si bien el motivo era otro al que se reflejaría en la foto, Ann sonrió con alegría ante lo escuchado._

― _Bien, sonrían._

 _El fotógrafo sacó la foto, captando a Mako-sama y Ann, ambos sonriendo de verdad, aunque no por el mismo motivo, o por lo menos eso creía él._

 _*~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~*_

― A pesar de los años, nunca pude cambiar su carácter insoportable ―murmuró, para luego soltar un par de risas, acomodando la foto, junto a las otras que tenía―. Pero… aun siendo mi última "nieta", no hubo día en el que no me hiciese sentir orgulloso de ella… ―su sonrisa se volvió nostalgia―. Lo único que lamento es no haberla podido ayudar más con sus problemas… pero, tengo la fé, que encontrará a "esa" persona, que yo no logré encontrar. Alguien que le permita descubrir su verdadero yo… como ellas lo encontraron…

Sus manos temblorosas habían terminado de acomodar la foto, junto a otras dos, donde el anciano salía acompañado con otras pupilas, una de cabello rojo fuego y otra de un rubio oscuro.

Él no se había casado, ya que vivió entregado al hospital que ahora no podía frecuentar por su estado. Conocía la soledad mejor que todos, pero, tal vez por el destino, había tenido tantos alumnos a lo largo de su vida, que en muchos casos llegó a considerarlos como sus propios hijos y nietos. Desafortunadamente, ya ninguno de ellos vivía ahora, a excepción de Anngelius.

 _Acostado en una blanca cama, del aquel hospital al que nunca había ido hasta ahora, fue cuando despertó al escuchar hablar a sus hermanos mayores._

 _Sonaban conmocionados, aunque no entendía lo que murmuraban entre ellos._

 _Se sentó, para que notasen que estaba despierto._

― _Gaara… ―articuló Temari, quien parecía más afectada―, bien que despiertas, pero no te fuerces, debes descansar por ahora…_

― _¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ―le interrumpió, mientras se sentaba mejor a un lado de la cama, con la intensión de levantarse, arrancándose los sellos de curación que aún tenía en el cuerpo._

― _¿Qué?_

― _Me refiero a eso que tanto cuchicheas con Kankuro ―expresó con su voz, que en ese tiempo sonaba molesta al grado de impartir miedo―, estas ocultándome algo ¿verdad?_

 _Temari entreabrió más los ojos. Parecía no saber cómo explicarse._

 _Fue Kankuro quien decidió soltar el tema de forma directa._

― _La misión fue un total fracaso… y padre, está muerto, Orochimaru lo hizo para tomar su puesto e infiltrarse en Konoha. Estuvo muerto todos estos días, sin darnos cuenta…_

 _La voz de Kankuro denotaba rabia y tristeza._

 _Por alguna extraña razón, al escuchar que su padre, al que tanto odio había guardado por años, ahora estaba muerto, hacía que una ligera melancolía y confusión lo inundara._

 _A pesar de ser un ninja, Temari soltó a llorar después de que Kankuro terminó de hablar._

 _Asistió a la ceremonia de entierro, junto con sus hermanos._

 _Vuestro futuro era incierto, ya que ninguno de ellos era mayor de edad, ni tenían un familiar que pudiese hacerse cargo de ellos._

 _Lo único pesado que compartían, era la sangre. Por esa única razón el consejo había decidido no separarlos._

 _Eso y porque también creían que los únicos capaces de "mantenerlo calmo" eran Temari y Kankuro._

 _Los citaron para informarles que mantendrían sus estados actuales como ninjas activos._

 _Pero el había cambiado, ya no quería ser alguien a quien temiesen, pero no lograba encontrar aquel camino que buscaba para su objetivo._

 _Fue en un atardecer que lo decidió, luego de haber notado la preocupación de su hermano castaño, diciendo que no se alistase en las tropas regulares para evitar ser rechazado por otros._

 _Aspiraría a lo más alto e impensado que alguien en su condición pudiese desear._

 _Si bien sus hermanos no podían comprenderlo, decidieron apoyarlo en todo lo que pudieron._

Amaneció como todos los días.

De forma habitual, se duchó, alimentó y dirigió a su oficina.

En el trayecto, caminando por el pasillo del cuartel, maldecía internamente su nueva dieta de alimentación. Mientras sus hermanos podían comer carbohidratos, jugo de naranja y frituras, él tuvo que conformarse con un plato enorme de avena, y un pan si sabor, casi incomible, que estaba hecho de seis tipos de semillas diferentes, que según le habían explicado, aumentaría su deseo de comer.

Una vez instalado en su escritorio, empezó a revisar los documentos que le habían dejado antes de su llegada. Y llegarían pilas más, en el transcurso del día.

En uno de esos papeles, vio el informe donde habían aceptado su petición de asistente.

Pero su alivio se convirtió en preocupación al reconocer a la persona que le enviarían, y que con desfortuna había pedido sin saber.

La idea de cancelar el pedido se le cruzó por la mente, más tampoco quería demostrar que le tenía miedo. Y necesita ayuda con ese papelero, si quería superar esa maldita dieta y engordar lo suficiente para que dejasen de fijarse en el con ojo clínico.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	13. CAPITULO 12: EL KAZEKAGE NO ESTA AQUÍ

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS

CAPITULO 12: AQUÍ NO ESTÁ EL KAZEKAGE.

Había sido un día ocupado.

Tener que mantener una interacción obligada con sus pretendientes la cansaba más de lo que sería trabajar arduamente un día en el hospital.

No solo tuvo que soportarlos desde el desayuno, sino que estos la esperaron parados, observándola en silencio dormir, solo Ra sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, hasta que despertase por sí misma.

Cero privacidad.

Esa era una de las razones por la que vivía afuera de los territorios del clan, todos los días en que no tenía que visitar por compromiso a su harem.

Desayunaron, compartieron compañía leyendo en la biblioteca real, en el jardín real donde todos trataban de demostrar sus habilidades artísticas a ella, aunque a sus ojos solo pareciese presunción.

― Con los ojos cerrados y con un pincel en los pies, podría dibujar algo mejor que esa basura a la que llamas "arte abstracto" ―mencionó con desprecio, a Hasani y su cuadro de pintura que mostraba una especie de magma verde con azul deforme―, se supone que un artista debe expresarse mediante su arte… decir que "el observador puede sacar su propia conclusión de lo que es o no" me es una excusa estúpida para camuflar la falta de talento genuino y pereza del creador. Sino no puedes crear una idea absoluta, mejor no crees nada, es como botar parte de tu esencia en la incertidumbre…

Pasó de su cuadro para seguir observando a los otros presentes.

Hasani se quedó en silencio, al igual que sus compañeros, que desviaron rápido su mirada al notar que este primero parecía hervir en furia contenida.

― Míralo… se ha puesto rojo, parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento ―le murmuró Toshinori a Nagisa, quien se encontraba a su lado―. Es agradable ver cómo le bajan su altanería sin miedo…

Nagisa, al notar que el furioso los había escuchado, nervioso puso su dedo índice en los labios como señal de silencio.

― Y tu ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ― Ann aun con molestia, se acercó a ellos, luego de haber visto a los otros y sus piezas de arte dedicados a ella―, acaso es…

― Hum, es un gatito ―respondió Toshinori con entusiasmo casi infantil, agarrando el cuadro entre sus manos, para mostrárselo mejor―, supuse que te gustaría el dibujo de uno, al gustar de ellos…

Ann lo miró con desconfianza, tanto a él como su cuadro.

― ¿De donde has sacado que me gustan los gatos? ―soltó aun con seriedad.

― Eh… bueno… yo… ―titubeo este, para luego deducir de forma apresurada que se había equivocado―. Me disculpo ¡Nagisa! Fue Nagisa quien me mintió diciendo que usted gustaba de esas bolas de pelo, a mí la verdad, no me gustan, sueltan mucho pelo… ―terminó exponiéndose casi a lágrimas, tratando de evitar un castigo imaginado en su mente.

― ¿Nagisa? ―la rubia dejó de prestar atención al niñato llorón, para mirar al mencionado con un ligero asombro―. Ah… tu… se me había olvidado tu nombre ―lo miró de forma examinante, como si lo escanease con la mirada―. Eres el que viene de la división del norte ¿no? El ultimo hermano menor de los gemelos sub lideres…

― Si, ese es mi nombre, Ann-sama. Makoto-sama y Mikoto-sama son mis hermanos mayores ―reaccionó Nagi, mientras que con nerviosismo se inclinaba levemente a forma de respeto al tenerla tan cerca como nunca antes la había tenido. Estaba tan cerca de él, que podía sentir el perfume de sándalo y almizcle que esta llevaba, y se introducia salvajemente por sus sentidos, poniéndolo mucho más nervioso.

― ¿De dónde sacaste que me gustan los gatos? ―refutó Ann, mirándole con cierta intimidación dibujada en su rostro―. Y será mejor que respondas con la verdad, si noto que mientes, te arrancaré los brazos, no… mejor haré que le arranques los brazos al mocoso, ya que pareces ser alguien sensible, y eso te produciría más sufrimiento…

Toshinori palideció para luego aferrarse a otro de sus compañeros en busca de consuelo ante su incierto futuro.

Pero todos los demás miraban en silencio.

Extrañamente, Nagisa no se veía preocupado.

Mas, al contrario, dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

― Cielos, princesa, no bromee con esas cosas, terminará asustando a todos ―expresó con soltura, mientras ligeramente posó su mano en uno de los hombros de la Taiyō, en una palmada, siendo más específica―. Sobre lo del gato, hum… ―se detuvo, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón como reviviendo un recuerdo, mirando al cielo por un instante―, al principio no estaba seguro, porque siempre hay gatos andando por el palacio, en las recamaras y salones, pero, un par de veces, mientras arreglaba el jardín cercano al harem, pude notar que usted se detenía a acariciar a todos los gatos que habían recostados cerca. No todos en el clan hacemos eso… muchos piensan que siendo ellos hijos de Bastet, no podemos siquiera tocarlos a no ser que ellos sean quienes se acerquen…

― ¿Acaso estas admitiendo que a ti también te gusta jugar con los gatos?

― Hum… si, en el norte ya no guardamos ese tipo pensamiento, nos encanta adular a nuestras mascotas. Incluso tengo uno propio, se llama Meneses, es bastante viejo y un tanto gordo, pero es una ternura, me hubiera gustado traerlo conmigo a la aldea, pero el viaje sería muy duro para él…

Nagisa siguió hablando sobre su gato y el cómo le había mencionado a Toshinori, pero sin mala intención, que había descubierto que Ann-sama parecía tener un apego similar a esas criaturas tan elegantes que eran los gatos.

― Ese muchacho es hombre muerto… ―murmuró Hurrem, mientras seguía tallando en silencio, el pedazo de mármol que trabajaba para su pieza de arte que daría como presente.

― Espero que si lo sea ―agregó Akil, quien se encontraba tallando a su lado, pero en un modelo de madera―, Nagisa puede ser alguien amable, pero… ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a Ann-sama de manera tan confiada? No me molestaría que le arrancase los brazos…

― ¿Oh? Cuanto celo puedo escuchar entre ustedes dos ―añadió Haruka, quien se había levantado de su asiento, ya que el arte que tenía para ofrecer, era un libro que ya había terminado de escribir y sostenía en un brazo.

― Claro que estamos celosos ¿tú no lo estas acaso? ―refutó Hurrem, mirándolo con molestia, al igual que Akil.

Haruka no era de muchas palabras, y no pensaba responder aquella pregunta.

¿Qué si estaba celoso? Al igual que la mayoría de ellos, había sido criado con el pensamiento de amar a la princesa como único propósito en su vida.

Estaba ardiendo de celos, pero no era tan expresivo como ellos, y no pensaba mostrarse tan endeble.

Volviendo a centrar atención a la Taiyō, esta no reaccionó de tal forma esperada al actuar de Nagisa.

― ¿Meneses? Es un nombre muy original para un gato, me hace imaginarlo de color gris medio con manchas blancas y cara medio graciosa…

― ¿Oh? ¡Meneses es justamente así! Es increíble como lo pudo deducir ―emitió con asombro y alegría Nagi, sacando desde sus vestiduras una foto donde salía abrazando y cargando a su gato―, es tal como lo describe, gracias por el cumplido…

Ann siguió mirándolo con seriedad, aunque su rostro se tornó más pasivo.

" _Esa sonrisa"._

Una extraña sensación se produjo en su mente al ver a tal muchacho sonreírle sin una pizca de miedo en su rostro, era… raro.

― No trataba de darte un cumplido, pero si prefieres verlo de esa forma, adelante ―expresó con sinceridad, para luego volver a centrarse en su rutina y papel―. ¿Qué has creado para mí? ―refutó al ver que este no tenía nada a su alrededor.

― Es cierto, lo siento, pero yo preparé algo distinto ―el rubio volvió a inquietarse, mientras un extraño colorete inundaba sus mejillas―, espero no ser tan atrevido, pero ¿podría tener su atención completa por unos minutos? Aunque… estas partituras serán escuchadas en público por primera vez, así que entendería si no llega a agradarle…

― Esta bien. Pero deja de dudar. Seré yo quien decida si me agrada o no ―inquirió Anngelius, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de jardín de aquel lugar.

Los demás también se quedaron en silencio expectantes.

Fue entonces que sacó el pergamino que celosamente había ocultado, para extenderlo e invocar lo que necesitaba.

― ¿Un piano? ―murmuró Toshinori, quien parecía haber olvidado el miedo de hace minutos y se sentaba en el espacio libro de la banca donde se encontraba sentada la Taiyō.

Nagisa tomó asiento en el taburete y se acomodó para empezar a tocar.

 _"Hey, sólo un poco más, yo solo quiero que escuches un poco más…"_

Comenzó a cantar con su voz, un tanto temblorosa por los nervios de ser observado, mientras tocaba una dulce y calmada tonada.

" _Hey, solo un poco más, yo solo quiero ser egoísta un poco más…"_

Ann levantó leve sus cejas, al notar que su voz tomaba confianza al grado de dominar el ambiente de aquel lugar.

" _El momento que estaba en mis manos, parece que fuera a desaparecer ¿así que podría decir algo?"_

La expresión concentrada de Nagisa cantando, se tornó más luminosa, ya que se iluminaba con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, para luego fijar su mirada en ella, como si los demás no estuviesen presentes.

" _Con que simplemente estés aquí, mi mundo cambió, solo mira el monótono paisaje, se ve tan vivo"_

Su voz sonaba tan dulce, pura y tranquila que cualquiera que no lo estuviese viendo en vivo, creería que proviniese de una dama. Una dulce y enamorada alma.

" _Estábamos caminando agarrados de las manos y antes que los supiéramos tuvimos que separarnos ¿crees que somos una buena pareja?"_

Internamente, los demás empezaron a rabiar al escucharlo, mientras unas notorias venas se creaban en sus frentes.

Pero eso no impidió que Nagisa siguiese concentrado en su canción, con cada suave tonada, de las teclas que tocaba sin ver, demostrando que tenía un nivel avanzado con tal instrumento.

" _Eso fue lo que le pregunté al cielo, pero sonrojado este me dijo que no era el indicado para decirlo, que le preguntara a quien había caminado a mi lado, para luego ocultarse avergonzado en el horizonte…"_

 _(NOTA: La canción que canta Nagisa es "Aishiteru" de Kourin)_

Con un par de tonadas más, terminó su canción, fijando de nuevo su mirada en sus manos, demostrando su pena aun en sus mejillas.

― Eso es todo lo que tengo ahora, no es una canción completa, así que entendería si no es de su agrado ―expresó siendo presa de sus nervios que volvían a apoderarse de sus acciones.

― ¿Pero qué insulto es este? ¿Cómo te atreves a presentar algo incompleto a la princesa? ―se quejó primero Hasani, ante su anunciado.

― ¿Ah?

Nagisa se preocupó al escucharlo, entreabriendo los ojos.

Los demás, también empezaron a comentar indignados, y con celos camuflados.

― Cierto, ¿Acaso viste que yo presente mi gato a medio dibujar?

― Y nosotros, no presentamos hasta ahora nuestro arte, porque a pesar de estar terminados, queríamos pulirlos para ser dignos a los ojos de Ann-sama. Debería darte vergüenza.

― Incluso yo, escribí este libro de forma completa, siendo una historia completa…

Todas esas palabras hicieron que Nagisa perdiese la luz de su rostro, intimidándolo más.

Pero, el ser más importante para él, no había hablado al respecto.

La miró expectante, más notó que esta tenía la mirada perdida, como si su mente estuviese en un lugar lejano, ajeno a ellos.

Fue por el bullicio quejoso de los otros, que reaccionó. Mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

Para suerte suya, su mirada no mostraba desaprobación, más si una leve confusión.

― No ha estado mal ―dijo directa, para luego levantarse con la intensión de seguir con su rutina obligatoria―, pero… cuando termines de escribirla ―se detuvo en su andar, volviéndolo a mirar―, no me molestaría escucharla de nuevo.

Nagisa volvió a sonrojarse ante tal pronostico inesperado.

― ¡Si! Prometo que será la primera en escucharlo completo ―soltó con devoción, para luego unirse a ellos.

El día ya había llegado a su mitad.

Al ser seis miembros y tener doce horas con ella, cada uno era libre de escoger una actividad de dos horas.

Todos habían pensado en actividades grupales donde todos pudiesen participar, bueno casi todos a excepción de Hasani, que pidió las dos horas que le correspondían para pasarlas solo con ella, en entrenamiento.

Las dos horas más afligidas y molestas para la mayoría. Donde Hasani demostró ser alguien masoquista, al disfrutar ser maltratado.

Un dolor producido por la resaca, la despertaba de nuevo, junto con el insoportable ruido de su alarma.

Tambaleante, caminó hacia su baño, cayendo en la regadera, para abrir el espesor de agua a duras penas.

― Uhm… ―gruñó, mientras el agua empezaba a mojarla con pijama y todo, sentada en el suelo.

El día anterior había sido bastante molesto, pero casualmente, en la noche de esta, una de las fiestas de fin de semana se celebraba y pensó que se quitaría el malestar participando en ella.

Al principio solo bailó y bailó, ignorando que casi todos la tenían como centro de atención.

Bailar de alguna extraña forma liberaba una parte de ella que no conocía el malestar.

Era como si su alma se desprendiese de todo pesar terrenal que hubiese vivido o cargado.

Para ella esa era su definición de cielo. Un cielo efímero que la desataba, aunque por un poco tiempo, del infierno que sentía que tenía como vida.

La fiesta llegó a ese punto en que todos parecían estar sincronizados en la misma locura, donde no importaba si te empujasen, lo único necesario era seguir bailando y evitar que otro te tumbase.

Una bebida dorada, dulce y embriagante por su contenido en alcohol, era lo que todos ahí consumían.

Solo se retiraban cuando estaban a punto de sentir que se desmayaban, demostrando al final que solo quienes tenían mayor resistencia podían seguir disfrutando.

Pero sus fiestas tenían cierta diferencia con la de los normales que habitaban detrás de sus murallas doradas.

La violencia o peleas estaban prohibida, no habían tenido un infractor de esta regla en casi más de veinte años. Nadie podía meter sus problemas personales en un lugar como ese.

Tampoco el erotismo estaba permitido. Ya había un tipo de fiesta de cortejo aparte, que cumplía el objetivo buscado, pero solo aplicable en personas sin compromisos que buscaban encontrarlos.

A pesar de parecer un clan "liberal" por su estilo a favor de las fiestas continuas, lo cierto es que tenían un sistema muy estricto sobre la familia y las relaciones. Traiciones como la infidelidad se pagaban con la muerte o mutilación, dependiendo la gravedad. Y quienes mantenían una relación amorosa de forma oculta, al ser descubiertos eran castigados en público con azotes, en la plaza central del clan, y dejados allí varios días y noches, para terminar de pagar la deshonra que cometían, frente a los ojos de Ra. Solo podías tener un primer y único amor, que se convertiría en tu sol y con el cual formarías una familia por el resto de la vida. Por eso era importante conocer y elegir bien al pretendiente.

A los ojos de cualquiera que no perteneciese al clan, esto parecía algo extremista, pero con este método, los Taiyō no contaban con una clase baja, ninguno de sus miembros conocía lo que era tener hambre o una familia disfuncional. Tenías una vida clásica, donde tenías deberes con tus hermanos menores y tus padres eran tus mayores guías. Heredando no solo su mapa genético, sino también su trabajo, que continuarían una vez estos se jubilasen. Aunque también se podía cambiar de profesión, siempre y cuando lo intercambiasen con una familia de otra sub sección. Incluso ser un sirviente del palacio era un buen trabajo, bastante codiciado, al poder estar en contacto con la nobleza, la descendencia del dios que los mantuvo vivos en un oscuro y lejano pasado. Incluso a pesar de que muchos perdiesen a su familia completa por las guerras externas, un factor que el clan no podía dominar, al estar vinculado a la aldea oculta entre la arena, nuevas familias se formaban para evitar el menor daño posible en su organización. Era un método rígido y sacrificado, sí, pero eso los mantenía entre los cinco clanes más poderosos de la tierra.

Solo la familia real, era quien tenía un trato más privilegiado. Su linaje debía prevalecer por encima de cualquier otro, lo cual fue el origen de los harems, ya que incluso Ra cuando bajó a la tierra tuvo uno, a pesar de haberse casado con la Diosa Isis, y siendo una petición de esta última, al notar que su vida mortal no sería suficiente para tener todos los hijos que su imperio necesitaba. Se rumoreaba que incluso por el primer harem que se formó, fue que nacieron las sub secciones y sub líderes, donde Ra repartió sus poderes entre estos otros descendientes.

Los miembros de esta línea, aparte de tener su harem escogido, tenían el derecho de pedir como su propiedad a cualquier otro miembro del clan que deseasen.

En la actualidad, que esto último pasase era muy improbable, pero en el pasado, fue algo que generó muchos conflictos, ya que los antiguos antecesores eran mucho más orgullosos y exigentes.

Giró boca abajo, en el suelo frio de la ducha, mientras el agua la hacía reaccionar, quitándole también ese olor dulce y embriagante que delataba que había bebido en exceso.

Un dolor moderado conquistaba su cabeza, todo indicaba que su cuerpo se estaba volviendo más tolerante al alcohol.

Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba.

Había llegado a su hogar a dormir enojada.

Solo pudo disfrutar bailar unos minutos, para que luego "los estorbos" en su mayoría, insistiesen a bailar con ella.

Ella odia bailar acompañada de alguien.

Consideraba que el placer del baile se llegaba a disfrutar más, experimentándolo a solas.

No había nada mejor que moverte a tu propio ritmo.

Era sentirse como una pluma de ave volando en el viento.

Era libertad.

Era alegría.

Bailar con alguien, era incomodo, sufrido, restringido y una pérdida de tiempo.

Eso era lo que pensaba ella.

En lo que creía fielmente.

La única manera de bailar con alguien, era en un duelo. Ya que se agregaba el placer de la competencia. Era como una batalla más.

Lástima que no había disfrutado casi nada el haberle golpeado a ese cretino que exigió entrenar con ella por dos aburridas horas.

No podía comprender como los hombres podían ser tan estúpidos al actuar.

Tampoco era algo que le interesase resolver o encontrar respuestas.

Hombres y mujeres…

Todos eran patéticos a sus ojos.

Con la mente más despejada, gracias a la reacción del agua fría, se levantó y terminó de ducharse para otro día de lo que llamaba "esclavitud física y emocional consensuada".

¿Había algún día en el que no amanecía odiando al mundo?

No, desde hace mucho.

Pero había días en que lo odiaba más que otros.

Estaba camino a su habitación, para cambiarse, con solo una toalla en su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en casa.

― ¿Que hacen acá? ―expresó sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlos―, ya les dije que mientras no los necesite, deben mantenerse en los dominios del clan…

Ágape estaba en su propio mundo, sentada en el suelo, jugando con una especie de muñeca rara, que posiblemente se había traído del clan a ocultas.

Pero Eros estaba con una expresión preocupada, sentado en el mesón de la cocina que se encontraba adjunta a la sala y comedor.

― Esos tipos… debiste pasarlo mal, ayer… si tan solo me dejaras dañarlos ―dijo con voz molesta, mientras descruzaba los brazos, para levantarse y caminar hacia ella.

― ¿Draco te ha mandado? ―le respondió, mientras abría su armario y sacaba el atuendo que usaría todo el día, comenzando con su camisa azul, dejando caer su toalla al suelo―. Es cierto que se mostraba preocupado estos últimos días. Mas no hay nada que podamos hacer… debemos cumplir con la ley. Si mandara a deshacerte de ellos, aparecerían otros nuevos, sería un acto inútil.

― No nos ha mandado él. Vinimos por nuestra cuenta ―esta vez respondió Ágape, quien había dejado su juguete, para pararse frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos―. Observamos todo anoche… incluso cuando ese mastodonte al que le arrancaste su cabello, intentó juntar su rostro con el tuyo…

Ann se detuvo por un segundo, en abotonarse el ultimo botón, al escucharla.

Parpadeó lento, como si un recuerdo olvidado, volviese.

― Ah, recuerdo algo de eso. No es la primera vez que alguno de ellos lo intenta.

Se abotonó por completo la camisa, para luego ponerse tres capas de ropa en las piernas y amarrarse las botas.

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, al ver que ella no parecía afectada, y mantenía la misma postura molesta de todos los días.

― Como sea, debo irme ahora. Será mejor que vuelvan al clan, aquí no tienen nada que hacer…

― Yo, necesito una nueva canción ―exigió de forma directa, el rubio, con un aire de exalto.

Ann extendió su traje azul en el aire, para poner sus brazos de forma ágil.

― No, ya les dije que tienen que, si quieren seguir fingiendo que son dos humanos normales, deberán a aprender a hacer todo por su cuenta, incluyendo las letras de sus canciones.

―Pero…

― No me molestes con tus fallas. ¿No que quieres ser independiente de mí? Empieza creando algo por tu cuenta.

Dicho eso último, se puso encima su túnica bordó, para caminar hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

Eros solo se limitó a apretar los puños, para luego adelantársele, empujándola de costado, para salir primero, haciendo que la puerta sonara con fuerza, al chocar contra la pared.

― Mmm… se ha ido de nuevo sin mi… ―mencionó triste Ágape, quien había recogido su muñeca y tenía una clara intención de seguirlo―. Oye… ¿en serio estas bien? Como que amaneciste más gruñona que de costumbre…

― Deja de hablar tonterías y largo, debo cerrar la puerta ―protestó la rubia mayor, mientras la halaba hacia fuera, cogiéndola de un brazo―. Las casas aquí, no son como el clan. Si no aseguras, puede que cuando vuelvas, encuentres tu casa vacía…

― Oh… ya veo, pero no tenías que ser tan brusca ―se quejó la niña, mientras se acariciaba el brazo tocado―. Por cierto, tengo otra pregunta más, antes de que te vayas…

― Ya me estoy yendo, será luego… ―sentenció, empezando a caminar con rumbo al hospital, en las calles aun desiertas por la hora temprana.

― No, pero yo quiero saber ahora…

Esta última le siguió por más de una cuadra, abrazando su muñeca, insistiendo que la escuchase, caminando a su lado.

― Bien… pero pregunta rápido y directo.

― Yo… ―dijo la mini rubia un tanto dudosa, al parecer por no saber cómo expresarlo―, ¿yo porque no tengo esas dos cosas que te cuelgan adelante?

La Taiyō mayor se detuvo, un tanto intrigada por tales palabras.

― ¿A qué te refieres con "esas dos cosas"? ―repitió con el presentimiento de saber tal vez a que se refería, pero quería asegurarse.

― Pues a esas dos bolas de carne uniforme y asimétricas que tenías a la vista, antes de cambiarte ―se explicó con ingenuidad la de las coletas, mientras apuntaba en dirección a lo que mencionaba―. Tu y yo tenemos la misma edad ¿no? Eso nos dijiste cuando te lo pregunté la otra vez, pero… ¿yo porque no me veo como tú? Mira, soy bien plana…

Soltó la muñeca en el suelo, para levantarse el vestido y mostrarle su desnudo cuerpo, en esa zona en específico, con una pura intensión.

― Hum… no lo sé, todavía no estoy consciente de cómo funcionan ustedes ―se le acercó para tener una visión más precisa, y verla con un ojo clínico―. Es cierto que estas bien plana, supongo que aún no has entrado a la etapa hormonal adolescente…

― ¿Entonces estoy destinada a ser plana? No es justo que solo tu tengas esas dos cosas ―se volvió a bajar su vestido, para apuntarla―, mírate, son tan enormes que se notan incluso cuando están tapadas―terminó diciendo mientras se le acercaba más, para tocarlas con curiosidad, aprovechando que su túnica no estaba cerrada―. ¿Son tan blandas como parecen?

Ann volvió a mostrarse enojada ante el momento que le parecía incómodo.

La detuvo agarrándola de ambas manos.

― No, existen más grandes ―respondió tratando de controlarse en estallar―, y si son blandas, pero estorban demasiado. Si pudiera quitármelas sin consecuencia lo haría. Y…

― ¿Eh? Que… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ágape fue levantada por completo del suelo, por los hombros.

― Y ni se te ocurra volver a intentar tocarlos ―sentenció la rubia, con una mirada que ella conocía muy bien―. Ahora, a volar.

Dio una vuelta en su propio eje, a modo de impulso, para expulsarla por los aires, en dirección a donde se había escapado el otro. Muy lejos de una vista normal.

Ágape no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar.

Se sacudió las manos al ver que se había librado por fin de esos dos.

Volviendo a retomar el paso en el camino a su trabajo.

Sin el menor presentimiento de que otro día molesto estaba recién empezando.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Hola croniqueros!**

 **Siento la tardanza en actualizar, espero hayan tenido un buen fin y comienzo de año.**

 **Sé que he estado descuidando mucho esta historia, y la verdad es que es un poco a propósito, ya que no quiero avanzar sin los clásicos dibujos que agregaba. Es parte de la esencia de esta historia, y yo, como creadora y primera fan de la misma, en verdad deseo mantener el formato.**

 **Incluso estoy practicando más en dibujar, para que llegue el momento en el que pueda crear yo misma una escena digna de la trama.**

 **En otras noticias, justo mañana miércoles, tengo una entrevista de trabajo ¡al fin una! Así que recen por mí. Si todo sale bien, incluso volvería a contratar al dibujante que me ayuda con esto.**

 **Oh, también deseo que, si están pasando por una situación parecida, pronto puedan mejorar vuestra situación.**

 **¿Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Bye bye.**


	14. CAPITULO 13 EL KAZEKAGE Y RECUERDOS DE

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA

CAPITULO 13: El KAZEKAGE Y RECUERDOS DE UN MONSTRUO OLVIDADO.

Con pasos firmes y diligentes, caminaba por uno de los pasillos del cuartel general, apretando entre una de sus manos, el papel que Shun le había dado apenas llegó a su oficina en el hospital.

¿Es que acaso la estaba desafiando?

De todas las personas que habían podido ir en su lugar, para tal petición, justo la habían elegido a ella.

Eso solo podía haber sido por órdenes directas de aquel rojizo insoportable.

Aquella deducción hacia que una vena se formase en su frente, de la rabia contenida y el apretar de forma oculta sus dientes, para evitar gritar de la frustración.

Solo faltaba un par de pisos, para que llegase, cuando un grupo de personas se cruzó en su camino, al salir de una de las salas de reunión que había en aquel lugar.

― ¿Eh? Ann-sama.

Con su tono mezcla de ternura casi infantil, reconocible a sus oídos, la Taiyō se detuvo al escuchar pronunciando su nombre.

― Draco... ―dijo en un principio, para luego observar que este se encontraba acompañado de un grupo de adultos, posiblemente líderes de otros clanes comerciantes que solían llegar a la aldea―. Sama… ―terminó de usar el sufijo, por el ambiente formal.

― No sabía que hoy la encontraría por acá, es una grata coincidencia.

― Ah, lo mismo digo…

Una tercera voz se incluyó en la charla solo, casi al instante.

― Creo que cualquier hombre diría lo mismo, al encontrarse con una dama tan hermosa, Ertaf-sama y Zoun-sama ¿no lo creen?

― Hum, concuerdo.

― No podemos coincidir con nuestros negocios, pero cuando se trata de elogiar la belleza de una señorita, jaja ¿somos tan débiles en nuestros corazones?

Los tres desconocidos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, al notar que los Taiyō no se mostraban halagados por sus palabras.

El que había hablado primero de ellos, volvió a hacerlo, tratando de romper aquella desagradable escena.

― Lo lamento, creo que aún no estoy acostumbrado a los modales de esta aldea. Mil disculpas, Draco-sama y su hermosa conocida, que seguramente debe ser su futura esposa, con semejante belleza…

― Ann-sama es mi hermana mayor ―le interrumpió el Taiyō, dedicándole una mirada notoriamente molesta―. Y nuestro clan no aprueba el incesto, como los Hyuga de Konohagakure.

― Ah, comprendo.

― Lo sentimos.

― Como sea, como los nómadas que son, supongo que tendré que ser flexible con vuestros comentarios ―argumentó el rubio volviendo a su calma normal―. De todas formas, se las presentaré como es debido… ―suspiró―. Ann-sama, le presento a Ertaf-sama, Zoun-sama y Kamal-sama, nuestros nuevos socios.

― Ah, saludos ―respondió la Taiyō, para evitar mentir diciendo el clásico "un placer conocerlos".

― Hum, un placer conocerla ―respondieron estos tres casi a coro, inclinándose al notar que no se encontraban frente solo a una kunoichi médico, sino también una noble, un par de niveles superior a todos ellos.

― ¿Por qué Malaqui-sama no lidera este tipo de reunión? Esto no es el trabajo de un rey, sino del sub líder comerciante ―expresó severa la Taiyō, con tono reprochable, olvidando a los acompañantes de su hermano.

― Hum, eso es de mi claro conocimiento, pero ni Malaqui-sama o Hotaru-sama se encuentran en la aldea, así que no tuve más opción que liderar este encuentro, no sería cauto haber confiado esto a Ravenna-sama ¿verdad? ―terminó la oración con cierto tono de gracia.

― Si, ciertamente ―le respondió Ann, compartiendo ligeramente su gracia.

Lo cierto, es que Ravenna, la sub líder militar de su clan, era la mujer más bruta y volátil en asuntos de negocios financieros, pero a cambio poseía una monstruosa fuerza física y de liderazgo.

― Supongo que debe estar también con prisa, deberíamos continuar con nuestra charla más tarde ―agregó Draco, al notar que su hermana mantenía una pose contenida pero inestable―. Hasta entonces.

― Si, hasta entonces.

Todos los presentes asintieron a modo de despedida, volviendo a reanudar sus caminos.

― Hasta en otra ocasión, Ann-sama… ―expresó de forma suave, pero bien audible, Kamal, el único de los tres acompañantes de su hermano menor, mientras se sacaba el turbante que cubría su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su aspecto joven.

Ann solo lo miro de reojo, por un solo segundo, para luego voltearse.

Pero ese segundo fue suficiente para verlo en detalle.

Su rostro era de color canela, pelo largo, cejas frondosas y unos ojos penetrantes pero amables, todos de color negro intenso.

Era demasiado atractivo para ser solo un comerciante. Dedujo que estaba en tal situación porque seguro uno de sus padres era el líder del clan y algún día tendría que ocupar su lugar.

Aunque ligeramente pensó que también lo había visto en otro lugar, mas no le importaba lo suficiente como pararse a recordarlo.

No le respondió, y luego de asentir con la cabeza, siguió su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba sumergido revisando los papeles del día, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

No tenía expectación por quien pudiese ser. Libre de reuniones por ese día y quien le podría producir angustia con su visita, seguramente vendría en la tarde, respondió con un simple "adelante" deduciendo que se trataba de algún mensajero con más papeles que revisar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, para dejar entrar a la mujer con túnica color bordó.

Caminó hasta su escritorio, y abruptamente posó el papel de petición en su superficie.

― Espero que sea algo extremadamente importante, como para hacer que descuide mi cargo ―soltó con molestia, aunque no tanta como al principio, cuando apenas recibió el papel.

― Buenos días, Ann-sama ―respondió el rojizo, al ver que era ella ― no esperaba verla tan temprano, deduje que vendría en la tarde, luego de su horario en el hospital…

― ¿Siempre basa sus actos en deducciones, Kazekage? ―interrumpió la Taiyō, soltando un suspiro, como método para no exaltarse.

Gaara se preguntó internamente si responderle prolongaría o no ese momento incómodo.

Optó por guardar silencio.

― Y bien ¿para qué estoy aquí? ―inquirió la Taiyō al notar que el rojizo callaba.

Este último no tuvo que responder ya que apenas esta terminó de hablar, dos personas tocaron y entraron, con pilas enormes de documentos ocupando sus manos.

Dejaron los papeles, saludaron y se fueron, de la misma forma espontánea en que aparecieron.

― No sé exactamente que esté ideando, pero yo no pienso ser su asistente ―dijo de forma directa la rubia, cruzando los brazos y enfriando su mirada―. Estoy segura que muchas otras personas estarían más que dispuestas a tener ese trabajo tan simple y aburrido ―sentenció.

― ¿Cómo lo hacía? Es lo que quiero saber ―soltó el rojizo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?

Ann lo miró un tanto incrédula por la pregunta.

―Según los informes, usted era la encargada de la parte administrativa, luego del deceso del 4to Kazekage ―se explicó el rojizo, mientras posaba el mentón en sus dedos cruzados, que apoyaba con los codos en la mesa, con una postura un tanto seria―. No he tenido problemas con el papeleo en todos estos años, pero ahora necesito procesarlos más rápidos, para acortar tiempos…

― ¿Y por qué cree que alguien como yo sería adecuado para esto? no soy la primera ni última persona que se ha encargado de la sección administrativa en estos últimos años ― le interrumpió la Taiyō con disconformidad―. Ya tengo demasiados deberes propios, como para estar ayudándolo con su ineficiencia. Busque a otra persona.

Luego de haber dicho su opinión, dejó la hoja, dándose la vuelta, con la clara intención de marcharse.

Pero algo la detuvo.

La arena en forma de una mano, le aprisionaba parte del brazo.

― No es algo que pueda rechazar ―emitió Gaara, levantándose de su asiento, junto con su taza, que, si bien antes contenía su preciada cocoa o té verde, ahora estaba casi llena de una mazamorra si sabor y difícil de tragar, parte de su nueva dieta―. Supuse que trataría de esquivarlo, incluso yo lo prefería así, pero lo cierto que también tengo preguntas de esa época, que solo alguien que estuvo en contacto directo con los altos mandos en su momento puede responderme. Normalmente se lo preguntaría a Mako-sama, pero él le atribuyó ese trabajo a usted, a pesar que en esa época tendría mi misma edad ―tomó un ligero sorbo de su taza, para luego arrugar la frente por el mal sabor, aunque sea un segundo, prosiguiendo como si nada―. ¿No es raro? Alguien con nuestra edad, en un puesto tan importante…

Ann, que solo se había quedado mirándolo en silencio, torciendo solo su cabeza para verlo, se volteó por completo, dibujando una expresión desafiante en su rostro.

― ¿Ah? ¿Acaso debo tomar eso como una insinuada acusación de negligencia? ― soltó con un tono de voz diferente―. O tal vez son solo celos… ―prosiguió―, digo, mientras usted estaba a esa edad jugando a los genin, yo ya era parte importante del sistema que dirige esta aldea. Comparando su "talento heredado" con mi "talento adquirido" es obvio quien queda por debajo.

― No, no es ninguna de ambas situaciones ―le respondió Gaara, sin el más mínimo altero, dejando su taza en la superficie de su escritorio―. Lo que estaba pensando era… ―se detuvo al verla directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que tendían a alterarse y abandonar su calma para llenarse de un tipo de oscuridad…

― ¿Lo que pensaba era…? ―insistió la rubia, al ver como se detenía en su hablar.

― No, nada en especial. Aunque se lo dijese, no tendría importancia.

― ¿Ah? ¿Siempre es así de raro? Como sea ―se liberó de la arena que agarraba, con solo agitar su brazo―. No pienso quedarme.

Gaara ya había meditado sobre cómo tratar de que coopere con él, la noche anterior.

Sabía que, si no le ofrecía algo que le interesase a cambio, no tendría su ayuda.

― Si me ayuda, podría hacer que le reduzcan su condena de trabajo extra, e incluso que le quiten el sello de restricción.

Ann entreabrió los ojos por un instante, para luego mirarlo con desconfianza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, su visión empezaba a nublarse.

De su lado, un par de guardias aún se encontraban de pie, dispuestos a protegerlo hasta morir.

Pero Orochimaru y sus secuaces los superaban en número.

Aquel ultimo descendiente del clan Kaguya le había dado una larga pelea.

Era la primera vez que un humano hubiese podido soportar sus ataques de polvo dorado.

Sabía que su cansancio no solo se debía al agotamiento de la batalla, sino también a algún tipo de pócima venenosa, pero de lento efecto que alguien puso en su alimento.

Era obvio que alguien de su propia milicia lo había traicionado.

Giró bruscamente al escuchar los gritos provenientes de detrás suyo.

Yura, un ninja de alto rango que recién había formado parte del consejo de líderes, había atacado a quemarropa a sus compañeros.

Tenía la vista perdida, como si no fuese el mismo.

Una vez derrotó a todos, también cayó al suelo inconsciente. Ahora era más que seguro que estaba siendo controlado mentalmente.

Trató de provocar alguna movilidad en su cuerpo, pero era inútil.

Kimimaro avanzó hacia él, en silencio, con una obvia intensión.

Un momento de claridad, el ultimo que tendría, se produjo en su mente.

Con la cabeza gacha, observó cómo había sido atravesado por una espada.

Una ligera sorpresa se dibujó en sus ojos moribundos, cuando notó que quien le daba el golpe final era Orochimaru, quien, a los segundos, le extrajo de forma más brusca la espada, desgarrándolo lo que más pudiese.

Le pareció escuchar palabras, tal vez el viperino quería mofarse una vez más de él, antes de que muriese, pero lo cierto es que su atención centrada en otra cosa.

A pesar de poner como prioridad a la aldea, por encima de todo lo demás, incluso su propia vida y familia, ahora, sabiendo que su vida se extinguía en cada segundo que pasaba, mientras en su paladar se empezaba a centrar un sabor a metal, por el hierro de la sangre que salía de él, sus últimos pensamientos se centraron en aquellos niños que dejaba, y en la esposa que ya había partido al más allá.

Nunca fue un hombre expresivo, y tampoco nunca entendió como una mujer tan dulce y comprensiva como Karura se había fijado en él, amándolo tanto que sacrificó su propia integridad con tal de ayudar con su voluntad.

―Ka… Karu… ra.

Murmuró apenas, aislado mentalmente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, soltando el dolor y pesar que había acumulado en todos esos años.

Fue solo por esos cortos segundos, que deseo fervientemente volver el tiempo atrás.

Si tan solo no hubiese usado a su esposa e hijos.

Si tan solo hubiese logrado una forma mejor de enfrentar al Daimio del Viento.

Si tan solo…

Si tan solo…

No.

Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

Temari.

Kankuro.

Gaara…

El rostro de sus hijos vino a sus mentes, con la amarga revelación de que no podía recordarlos, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Ojalá hubiese podido decirle algo más gentil a ellos, la última vez que los vi" ―pensó al tiempo que sus ojos casi extintos, dejaron salir su último par de lágrimas.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil.

Deseaba tan siquiera dejar un mensaje.

Aunque sea un "Lo siento".

Pero eso solo quedó como un deseo.

Tendría que cargar con ello por toda la eternidad, en el inframundo.

Si.

Ese era su pecado, y tenía que aceptarlo.

Soltó su último aliento, cerrando sus ojos para siempre. Entonces su dolor se convirtió en calma.

Y dejó de existir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de ninjas médicos que se habían encargado del traslado del cuerpo, ahora descansaba.

El grupo de Baki había encontrado al 4to Kazekage en aquel páramo aislado saliendo del camino que se tomaba habitualmente para ir a otras aldeas.

Su cuerpo, al igual que el de sus guardias, se encontraban en un avanzado estado de descomposición, aunque el clima árido del desierto había evitado que el olor se expandiese y llamase a animales carroñeros, estando en el lugar, solo unos cuantos insectos menores.

Ella recién había llegado de "aquella" pesada misión, que el ahora difunto, les había dado como su última orden en equipo.

¿Cómo se debía reaccionar cuando tenías frente tuyo, ya muerto, a una de las personas a las que más guardabas odio?

Como ninja, se debía mantener una postura inerte en el exterior, pero eras libre de sentir lo que quieras por dentro.

Era algo que todos sabían, pero nadie nunca mencionaba.

Deseaba sentir algún tipo de satisfacción, pero solo sintió indiferencia al verlo.

Estaban a punto de meterlo al horno de cremación, como dictaba el protocolo cada que un ninja de alto nivel moría, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina exaltada.

― ¡Esperen! No pueden quemarlo sin siquiera mostrárnoslo.

Era la primogénita del difunto, seguida de ambos hermanos menores, que mantenían una actitud serena, a comparación de ella.

Tanto la Taiyō como los demás médicos detuvieron el procedimiento, al ver como invadían su zona de trabajo.

― Lo siento, pero no pueden estar aquí ― expresó su superior, tratando de alejarla, extendiendo sus brazos como trancas, para evitar que se acercase más a la superficie de preparación.

― ¡No pueden evitar que veamos a nuestro padre por última vez, maldita sea!

Sin pensarlo, la mayor de aquellos hermanos, empujó a la superior, para darse paso y ver lo que querían.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, a comparación de los demás ayudantes que agarraron a Temari de los brazos para alejarla de la habitación.

Fue entonces que apareció aquel al que llaman Baki.

― Déjenlos, después de todo, ellos son su familia ―articuló este, con un tono serio, haciendo que los ninjas médicos se quedasen inmóviles.

Entonces Temari corrió de nuevo hacia el cuerpo, que si bien ahora estaba "limpio y arreglado" seguía manteniendo un aspecto nada agradable.

La rubia de coletas se quedó paralizada al verlo.

Tal vez sus expectativas eran otras.

Tal vez tenía la esperanza de poder ver a su padre con la apariencia que lo recordaba, aunque no estuviese ya con vida.

― Por qué?...

Fue lo que soltó esta mientras bajaba la vista y lentamente con una mano tocaba el brazo en mal estado del Cuarto Kazekage.

― Porque es así como se ven los muertos, Temari ―articuló Kankuro, mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su hermana a modo de condolencia.

― Lo sentimos por ustedes, pero como habrán notado, su condición no es de las mejores ―explicó la ninja médico a cargo―. Se decidió que era mejor incinerarlo primero, y poner sus cenizas en un recipiente para proceder con el cortejo fúnebre.

Temari no respondió a ello, y mantuvo quieta con una postura cabizbaja al igual que sus hermanos.

― La data de defunción, según el primer diagnóstico preliminar es de 45 días más o menos. Todo indica que fue la puñalada en su estómago, que es de corte profundo con salida por la espalda, fracturando directamente su columna vertebral, hecha por una espada especial o cuchilla enorme de chakra. Según la posición en la que fue encontrado y sus prendas rasgadas, dio una larga pelea antes de caer… ―dijo la Taiyō, como una voz robótica, al carecer de emoción alguna―. El golpe final fue bastante consistente, si lo que les preocupa es que haya sufrido mucho, con la hemorragia tanto interna como externa, no habrá superado los cinco a siete minutos…

― Annge-san, guarda silencio.

La Taiyō, se detuvo de golpe ante las palabras de su superior, mientras sus compañeros la observaban de manera reprochante.

Había hablado por inercia, luego de ver a la rubia de coletas, afligida.

En ese momento no lo notó, pero verla, ligeramente le recordó ese maldito pasado que trataba de olvidar.

Por qué a ella nadie le había dado una explicación de lo que pasó con su padre. Y sabía lo que se sentía.

No, no lo veía como un acto de pena, solo un acto de hacer, lo justo, decir sin más lo que pasó.

La mayor de los hermanos de la arena, no objetó nada por lo dicho y solo pidió si podían darles, aunque sea unos minutos para despedir al cuarto, en privado.

Los ninjas médicos salieron ante el asentir de su superior, quien se quedó justo afuera del sitio, en compañía de Baki.

Anngelius apenas había cumplido doce años hace un par de semanas. Su traje blanco de ninja médico aprendiz, le quedaba un poco grande, pero lo portaba sin problemas.

Sus compañeros, de cinco o diez años mayores, siempre la mantenían a distancia. Algunos porque sabían el clan al que pertenecía y otros porque creían que estaba entre ellos por un capricho de los superiores, ya que era irrisible que alguien tan joven pudiese mantener un cargo tan demandante como lo era ser un ninja médico.

No volvieron a ser llamados a la sala de cremación. Seguramente, la superior se encargaría sola del resto.

Caminaban en fila, rumbo al piso inferior donde esperarían nuevas instrucciones, cuando un par de ellos empezaron a hablar.

― Sentí escalofríos…

― Si, Sabaku no Gaara… verlo de cerca produce una reacción repulsiva en cualquiera.

― Ese monstruo no debería siquiera vivir dentro de la aldea.

― No sé quién sea el próximo Kazekage, pero ojalá tenga como prioridad deshacerse de ese monstruo.

― Si, el cuarto fue muy blando al mantenerlo con vida todo este tiempo.

― Era obvio, al final de cuentas ese monstruo lleva su sangre, su humanidad se lo impedía.

Ann los escuchó en silencio.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, cada que decían "monstruo" sentía que era de ella de quien hablaban.

No empatizaba con aquel rojizo, y apenas lo había visto de reojo con nada de interés cuando camino cerca a su lado, pero le molestaba la forma en que aquellos normales hablaban.

― Oye, no te desvíes del camino, apégate a las reglas ―expresó el aprendiz médico que iba detrás de ella, al notar que la pequeña rubia se salía del pasillo con dirección desconocida.

― Esas reglas comunes, están hechas para ninjas comunes como ustedes ―le respondió esta sin voltear, abandonándolos.

― ¿Qué se cree esa enana? ―protestó otro al ver como se iba sin más― Será mejor que la traigamos a rastras o nos meterá en problemas a todos...

― Déjenla, solo le hace caso a Mako-sama ―respondió uno de los que iba adelante, al ver que el grupo empezaba a detenerse―. Es una rebelde, pero genios como ella pueden andar libres.

― ¿Genio? Parece una niña normal o algo rara.

Con esfuerzo, subió las gradas que conducían al último piso de aquel avejentado edificio, que estaba fuera de servicio por los pocos ingresos que percibían para el hospital.

― Oh, sabía que estabas aquí ―refunfuñó el anciano, mientras se sentaba en una de las cajas polvorosas del lugar, a modo de recuperar fuerzas―. Me informaron que te fuiste de tu grupo de entrenamiento, y ni siquiera te pasaste por el comedor a almorzar al medio día.

La pequeña rubia no le respondió al instante.

Seguía sentada en aquella apertura que alguna vez fue una ventana, y que daba una vista casi completa de la aldea.

― No tenía hambre ― soltó con calma, mientras se levantaba y sentaba con los pies hacia dentro del edificio, para ver a su maestro―. Y no me gusta hacer el trabajo básico de entrenamiento.

― Hum… ¿el que hayas ayudado con el análisis forense del Cuarto Kazekage te generó molestia? ―inquirió el viejito con cierta suspicacia―. Recuerda que un ninja tiene que anteponer su trabajo, por encima de sus sentimientos, y por lo visto, tienes que entrenar en ello, para saber controlarte.

― Lo sé, pero no es nada de eso, lo que me produce molestia. Vi los restos del 4to, pero no me causó ni la más mínima satisfacción verlo en ese estado. Pensé que lo haría, que mi odio y lamento interno reducirían, pero no, siguen ahí, igual de latentes, palpables y mudos ―soltó con una voz confundida―. Los otros aprendices empezaron a hablar luego de que nos retiramos del crematorio… hablaron sobre el "monstruo" que es contenedor del Ichibi.

― ¿Te molestó que lo hayan llamado monstruo por qué crees que es injusto?

― No, no me importa cómo se dirijan a Sabaku no Gaara ―aclaró la niña, mientras se levantaba y quitaba el traje blanco de aprendiz.

― ¿Entonces? Lo que te molestaba era… ―articuló el anciano, con cierta deducción en su mirada.

― Porque cada vez que decían "monstruo", "monstruo", "monstruo" sentía que se referían a mí, yo… yo… yo sentí miedo.

Ann se detuvo en su hablar, al notar que su voz se quebraba, ocultando su infante rostro llevando sus manos hacia ella.

Mako se levantó lo más rápido posible que su vieja cadera le permitió, para caminar hacia ella, cubriendo de nuevo con su traje de aprendiz, sus pequeños hombros que estaban descubiertos por su remera de manga corta.

Esos pequeños hombros que eran una corta muestra de todos los moretones y heridas grandes costuradas lo mejor posible, que poseía su cuerpo, producto del maltrato que su propia madre le producía cuando volvía a su clan.

― Ya, ya… no te sientas mal, tú no eres un monstruo ―expresó a modo de consuelo, mientras posaba sus temblorosas pero cálidas manos de abuelo, en su cabeza, restregándole un poco el cabello―. Los pocos como tú, que nacen con la capacidad superior a la normal, no son monstruos. Ser diferente a la mayoría no debe ser malo. Y no debes sentirte culpable por ello. Tal vez no lo creas ahora, pero estoy seguro que un día estarás orgullosa del tipo de humano que eres.

― ¿Seguro? ― dudó la niña, levantando la cabeza levemente, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, con las mangas de su traje.

― Hum, seguro, confía en mí, nunca me equivoco ―le alentó el anciano, para luego soltarla, ya que no podía mantenerse con la espalda agachada por mucho tiempo―. Ahora vámonos de aquí, empieza a ocultarse el sol y el aire es muy fresco…

― Me gusta el aire fresco, cuando yo lidere el hospital, haré que mi oficina sea en este lugar, habilitaré este y los otros pisos fuera de servicio.

― ¿Oh? ¿En serio? Eres muy atrevida al creer que serás quien va a reemplazarme ―rio el longevo, aunque en el fondo, escucharla decir eso le producía dicha.

― No lo creo, estoy segura que voy a serlo ―recalcó la Taiyō, mientras lo ayudaba a caminar―. Por cierto, ¿a que ha venido a buscarme? Debe ser algo importante, como para venir en persona.

― Si, muy buena deducción. Pero te lo explicaré una vez lleguemos al despacho. Tus días de aprendiz casi terminan y pienso darte una misión muy importante…

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	15. CAPITULO 14: JOVEN RETOÑO DE CACTUS

CRÓNICAS DE LA ARENA LAZOS

CAPITULO 14: JOVEN RETOÑO DE CACTUS.

― ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ―dijo directamente la rubia al ver la seriedad con la que le hablaba el Quinto Kazekage―. Tu palabra no tiene peso para mí. Fácilmente puedes decir una cosa para conseguir algo a tu favor, y cambiarla luego, ya que nadie puede discutir tu palabra, por tu rango…

― Usted discute mi palabra todo el tiempo y no he actuado en contra de ello ―expresó el rojizo, con total convicción―. ¿No es eso prueba suficiente de que al menos deba considerar lo que pienso proponerle?

― Cambiándonos de posición ¿Usted lo haría? ―Ann entrecerró sus ojos, para luego dibujar una sonrisa burla al ver que este perdía ligeramente la confianza reflejada en su rostro, ante su última respuesta―. Ya veo…

― Si eso no es suficiente, podíamos llegar a un punto de vista en común…

Un sonido insistente proveniente de afuera de su despacho, lo interrumpió.

Dio la aprobación para quien sea que fuese, pasara.

― ¡Buenas días Kazekage-sama! ―dijeron dos voces a coro con entusiasmo, mientras caminaban hasta muy cerca del escritorio del rojizo, entregándole los papeles que llevaban consigo como si fuesen algún tipo de ofrenda―. Nada nuevo que reportar en la entrada oeste…

Ambas subordinas se detuvieron en su hablar al ver que Gaara no se encontraba solo.

― Ah, buenos días…

― Buenos días… Ann-sama

La rubia que no saludaba ni al rojizo, menos les respondería a ellas.

― Yo tengo el tiempo limitado ―soltó directo hacia el Kazekage, descruzando sus brazos, como si tuviese intención de marcharse―, no estoy para estar esperando…

Y es que lo cierto es que esta era la segunda vez que los interrumpían, en los pocos minutos que hablaban.

― Espere, esto son solo improvistos, continuaremos con nuestra charla en breve ―el rojizo tomo los papeles de aquellas dos, para dejarlos de lado en su escritorio―. Sari, Matsuri, pueden retirarse.

Las dos asintieron, para luego irse en silencio, pero sin poder evitar mirar de forma extraña a la Taiyō, como si su presencia ahí las afligiese de algún modo y quisiesen expresarlo.

Cosa que pasó desapercibida por los superiores, que volvieron a mirarse de forma fija.

― Siento la interrupción, retomemos el tema en cuestión. Tal vez usted no lo note, o no quiera aceptarlo, pero estamos en el mismo lado de una moneda ―empezó a explicarse―. Ambos fuimos marginados por nuestros superiores en el pasado al ser una amenaza viviente para ellos y su estilo de vida. Trataron de derrocarnos, inculparnos o exterminarnos, pero seguimos aquí. Fieles a nuestros propósitos.

― Propósitos muy diferentes ―le interrumpió Ann, con ligera molestia aclaratoria.

― Discrepo en ello, no creo que seamos muy diferentes ―expresó el quinto, suavizando su mirada de forma gentil, ya que no había falsedad en lo que acababa de decir―. Pero respeto su punto de vista. De todas formas, creo que le sería beneficioso que mantengamos una mejor relación… una enemistad no sería benéfica para ninguno de los dos, pero si para quienes aún desean extirparnos del poder.

― Si vuelve a proponer que quiere ser mi amigo, me iré de inmediato.

― ¿Eh? No… no es mi intensión, ya me dejó muy claro que no disfruta de mi presencia, pero una alianza de camaradería si sería factible.

Ann lo miró por varios segundos luego de ello, sus ojos indicaban que, si bien no le gustaba lo escuchado, debía ser pensado.

― En resumen, ¿me está pidiendo que sea su aliada? ¿Y si le ayudo a sacar al descubierto todos los embustes y secretos malos de los altos mandos al sol, me liberará de mis castigos?

― Si, es mi propuesta.

Ann se llevó una mano al mentón.

Todo indicaba que sin duda la propuesta le parecía atractiva, pero había algo que no la convencía del todo.

Hasta que, de un segundo a otro, su rostro se relajó, como si hubiese encontrado una solución a su dilema.

― Usted gana Kazekage, tendrá su maldita alianza ―soltó con cierta calma―, pero con una condición…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Lo ancianos empezaron a llegar al consejo, una tras otro._

 _Todos reflejaban en su mayoría una mirada preocupante, ya que la aldea se encontraba sin líder militar, y el miedo a la especulante noticia de que los países vecinos estaban repensando su tratado de paz que habían ganado en la guerra anterior, para ver si os favorecía conquistar la Arena, que, a pesar de ser un extenso desierto en su mayoría, poseía riquezas ocultas, solo visibles a los ojos más suspicaces, se acrecentaba por cada que pasaba._

 _Sus murmullos se acallaron cuando notaron la entrada de quien supuestamente faltaba llenar su asiento de anciano._

 _Este personaje era de baja estatura, y vestía una túnica color beige al igual que todos ellos, con la excepción de que le quedaba notoriamente grande, ocultando casi por completo su rostro y brazos, que venían cargados con un enorme libro, posiblemente una enciclopedia, y encima una bola de cristal._

 _Se acomodó en silencio en el único asiento libre, y al no ser lo suficientemente grande para estar a la altura de los otros, usó la enorme enciclopedia para tratar de igualar estatura, para colocar la esfera de cristal encima de la mesa, pero al ver que este trataba de rodar de un lado al otro por falta de acuñamiento, se sacó el turbante, para usar su base cóncava como base._

 _El moderador que se encontraba parado a lado del reciente nuevo Señor Feudal, empezó a hablar, dando por iniciada la reunión al ver que todos los asientos se encontraban llenos._

― _Esperen un momento, pero hay algo que me incomoda, y creo no ser el único_ _―_ _lo interrumpió unos de los ancianos, mirando en dirección del recién llegado_ _―_ _. ¿Qué hace ese infante entre nosotros?_

 _Los murmullos se soltaron, a favor de él, inundando la sala de nuevo._

 _Pero el moderador volvió a poner orden, levantando su mano en señal de silencio._

― _El señor Moka-sama no se encuentra físicamente disponible en estos momentos, por lo que llegó a notificar a los encargados de la reunión, que enviaría a su discípulo a cubrir su puesto de forma permanente; pensaba presentarlo al final de la reunión, como se es costumbre…_ _―explicó el encargado, mientras giraba hacia el mencionado, a modo de presentación―. Pero para apaciguar la duda que muestra la mayoría… con ustedes, nuestro más nuevo miembro, Taiyō Angellius-sama, sucesor de Moka-sama, desde ahora miembro regular del consejo de ancianos que rige la aldea oculta de la Arena._

 _La pequeña se levantó encima de la silla, para luego declinar la mitad de su cuerpo a modo de respeto y saludo a los demás ancianos, que en su mayoría lo miraron entre asombro e indignación._

― _Es un placer y gran honor ser parte de este consejo. Daré lo mejor de mí, para regocijar a mi mentor y el grupo de honorables ancianos―expresó con voz seria esta, para luego tomar asiento._

 _Ninguno más volvió a soltar palabra alguna, ya sea porque estaban procesando lo escuchado o no se mostraban de acuerdo, pero no tenían el coraje para cuestionar la voluntad del mayor de los ancianos, al enviar a su aprendiz en su lugar, ha aquella reunión tan importante._

 _El moderador empezó a mencionar el asunto más importante de la reunión, la búsqueda de un nuevo líder._

― _Es una situación preocupante en extremo, si bien el señor Feudal aquí presente pudo negociar una tregua con el País del Fuego, sin líder militar de Sunagakure, los otros países con los que no tenemos alianza, se sentirán tentados a invadirnos._

― _Personalmente creo que estamos exagerando un tanto el tema, Konoha también sigue sin kage, y según mis informes, se están tomando el tiempo para conseguir un líder apropiado._

― _¡¿Cómo puedes comparar nuestra situación con la de Konoha?! Ellos nos rebasan en poder militar y económico, sin mencionar que tienen una extensa variedad de linajes ninjas, entre ellos dos de los sannin, de donde elegir…_

― _En nuestro caso, pocos de nuestros clanes llegan al nivel que tiene la familia Kazekage, y actualmente solo son niños, ya que los que tenían edad y liderazgo terminaron muertos en el frente de batalla o fueron sacrificados como ofrendas de paz, para los enemigos, como con Shakuton no Pakura._

― _Los muertos están muertos, y debemos centrarnos en quienes todavía están vivos._

― _Yo opino que elijamos a un nuevo Kazekage de la línea sanguínea del 1er Kazekage, como es la tradición._

― _Pero ni Temari o Kankuro están listos para el puesto, ninguno siquiera ha alcanzado a ser Chunin._

― _Y encima, nos dejaron con la responsabilidad de decidir qué hacer con Sabaku no Gaara…_

― _Ese monstruo debió haber muerto en la pelea contra Konoha, le hubieran hecho un favor a la aldea._

― _Oye, cuida tus palabras al hablar de ese tema, después de todo, este seguía siendo hijo del 4to Kazekage._

― _Ahora que no está para controlarlo, lo mejor que podríamos hacer es encerrarlo, como se hacía antaño, con Bunpuku…_

 _El intercambio de opiniones no paró durante los siguientes minutos, más ninguno proponía una acción concreta para resolver el tema cuestionado, y pecaban en irse por la tangente._

 _Pero el moderador alzó la voz para pedir silencio._

― _Por favor, escuchemos ahora al sucesor de Moka-sama, ha pedido la palabra._

 _Todos los ancianos callaron de golpe, para luego reflejar una mirada inquisidora a la mencionada, que se encontraba parada, para poder alcanzar a la mesa, donde mantenía apoyada ambas manos en su bola de cristal, como si pudiese ver algo dentro de ella._

― _Yo…_

 _Se detuvo al notar la mirada afilada de todos los presentes, poniendo a prueba una vez más la seguridad que creía tener dentro._

 _Podía sentir como la presión del momento se acumulaba en sus pequeños hombros, haciendo que su mente le enviase el pensamiento de que deje todo y salga corriendo del lugar._

 _Pero su cuerpo no le obedecía._

 _No se movió un solo milímetro de su lugar._

 _Se cuestionó enormemente porque tenía que estar en ese lugar, infinidad de veces, en un solo segundo._

 _Una figura apareció en su mente._

 _Un simple recuerdo que tenía el poder de calmarla en sus peores momentos._

 _Fue entonces que reaccionó._

 _Los ancianos estaban a punto de hablar cuestionando su silencio, cuando comenzó a hablar._

― _Como habitante de esta aldea, creo firmemente que no hay nadie mejor que uno de nuestros ancestrales miembros de la cámara de líderes para tomar el poder. Con eso me refiero a que, siendo la voz de Mako-sama apoyo la noción de que se siga otorgando el mando a la línea sucesoria sanguínea del clan Kazekage._

 _Los demás ancianos quedaron un tanto impactados al escuchar su voz autoritaria. Era como si un adulto hablase dentro de un cuerpo infante._

― _Pero todos somos conscientes que, en este momento no se puede ejecutar el nombramiento de un nuevo Kazekage. No hemos perdido su linaje por fortuna, pero los retoños no están listos para asumir tal poder. Sugiero un plan de contención._

― _¿Contención?_

 _Varios ancianos miraron perplejos._

― _¿Eso quiere decir que está a favor de mantener en el poder al actual clan encargado de líder la aldea, a pesar de su notoria incompetencia? ―preguntó con seriedad, el personaje que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio―. ¿No deberías mejor tomar este hecho como una oportunidad para cambiar el método político en que administramos la aldea? Propongo que elijamos un nuevo clan encargado de presentar al próximo Kazekage._

 _Chiyo, que se encontraba entre los ancianos presentes, no pudo evitar reflejar una mueca de desprecio ante la dueña de esas palabras._

 _Su arrogancia, su forma de mirar a todos como menos con sus dorados ojos altivos._

 _Le costaba creer que de un ser tan despreciable había surgido una criatura inteligente y noble, como lo era la representante de Mako._

― _Porque eso, es sin duda, lo que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad? Daemonakuma… ―soltó la anciana de cabellos grises, a pesar de la recatada señal que le lanzaba su hermano menor con la mirada, estando sentado al lado de ella―. Tu siempre has codiciado el puesto de Kazekage, y eso es algo de lo que somos conscientes, todos los presentes._

 _La líder de los Taiyō mantuvo su postura seria, a pesar de que odiaba ser llamada por su nombre completo, cosa que Chiyo-basama sabía muy bien._

― _Yo también soy consciente de que el poder de mi clan intimida a cualquier por más poder que tenga ―respondió la Taiyō con soberbia― pero solo estoy siendo razonable, pienso en el bienestar del pueblo, al igual que todos los demás presentes._

― _Lo siento, pero yo estaría a favor de esa segunda opción, de no ser porque solo tu clan posee los requisitos para hacer frente al clan Kazekage ―expresó otro de los ancianos, mirando a todos de forma lenta―. No creo que el clan Kazekage haya sido competente, cada mandato siempre ha dejado mucho que desear a ojos del consejo, pero prefiero que ellos se mantengan en el poder, a que Daena-sama o alguno otro de su linaje lo haga. Eso sería condenar a Suna a su fin. Queremos seguir manteniéndonos como una aldea escondida que sirve al país del viento, y no una ramificación o parásito viviente en la sombra de los Taiyō._

― _Estoy en acuerdo con ello ―agregó el novato Señor Feudal, haciendo que los demás ancianos se decidiesen por completo._

― _Yo lo secundo._

― _Y yo._

― _Creo que entonces tenemos que votar._

 _El moderador volvió a tomar el control._

 _Todo el consejo a excepción de un solo anciano, votó a favor del plan de contención._

 _Dividirían el poder y obligaciones del faltante líder, en tres comités, hasta que se encontrase digno de sucesión a alguno de los vástagos del ultimo Kazekage._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Es suficiente, lo necesitamos consciente ―expresó el joven monarca, entrando al lugar, al notar que los verdugos estaban sobrepasándose con el cautivo―. ¿Han logrado obtener algún informe nuevo?

― Lo sentimos, Draco-sama ―habló el líder de ellos―, pero me temo que es bastante resistente. Solo repite la misma incoherencia de siempre…

Draco asintió con la cabeza, para luego caminar en dirección al condenado, que se encontraba sentado en un enorme asiento de metal y piedra.

Muy al contrario de lo normal, su mirada se encontraba llena de oscuridad, haciendo que incluso sus soldados sintiesen ligero miedo al observarlo.

― Mi paciencia se acaba, esclavo ―soltó con un tono frio, que no parecía pertenecerle―. Estoy seguro que eres consciente de la ubicación de Daena.

Pero el sujeto no parecía sentirse intimidado a pesar de sus lesiones.

― La… re… i… na… ―articuló apenas, con una mirada tranquila―…vol… verá…

Apenas terminó la oración, fue acallado con un golpe del mismísimo monarca, dejándolo definitivamente inconsciente.

"La reina volverá".

Era la única maldita oración que repetía desde que la capturaron aquella fatídica noche en la que su progenitora escapó de la prisión subterránea con ayuda de sus segundos esposos, que habían elaborado un plan suicida, para liberarla, usándose ellos mismos como bombas vivientes.

Más uno de ellos, había logrado sobrevivir.

Pero parecía encontrarse en una especie de hipnosis, ya que solo repetía esa maldita oración cada que trataban de sacarle información de la ex reina.

Ninguno de sus ninjas sensoriales a disposición había logrado obtener información sumergiéndose a su subconsciente.

― Veo que no has avanzado en tu investigación.

Draco volteó un tanto sorprendido al escuchar la voz de aquella nueva persona entrando en escena.

Los verdugos los dejaron solos.

― Te advertí que era una pérdida de tiempo… Madre les lavó el cerebro a todos sus esposos. Y se aseguró de que no supieran más de lo necesario…

Draco siguió manteniendo su mirada oscura, mientras observaba al inconsciente con frialdad.

― Supongo que entonces lo mejor es deshacernos de lo que no sirve, ¿verdad?

Ann miró a su menor con cierta sorpresa ante eso último.

― Eso depende… ―le respondió, para luego caminar hacia él, deteniéndose frente al herido―. No es inservible en nuestro propósito, pero su vida sigue siendo valiosa para algunos, a pesar de la deshonra, creo que tiene una familia aún ¿no?

― ¡Un traidor de seguro no le importaría ni a su propia familia! ―exclamo Draco, desbordando en furia ante la corrección de su mayor―. Más bien le haríamos un favor al quitarle la existencia…

Ann sonrió por lo bajo.

A comparación del resto de su clan, ver a su menor molesto le producía gracia en vez de pánico.

― Si yo en un futuro traicionara al clan, trayéndole una gran deshonra ¿también actuarias según la ley y mandarías a matarme? ―osó en preguntarle, mientras se centraba en curar de forma básica al herido―. ¿O terminarías actuando con misericordia? Dime… ¿Se impondría el recto Rey o el hermano amoroso?

Draco la miró con espanto, por unos segundos, para luego soltar un suspiro por lo bajo, suavizando su semblante.

― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Por favor, no cuestiones esa situación, así sea solo hipotéticamente ―bajó la mirada―. No quiero decidir entre mi corazón y las leyes.

Ann soltó una risa abierta, para luego sacudir su cabeza.

― Joven retoño de cactus ¿serás capaz de sobrevivir al crudo desierto? ―mencionó con ironía mientras volvía a caminar con rumbo a la salida.

― Hum… ¡deja de burlarte de mí! ―soltó el rubio, volviendo a su personalidad original, para luego correr detrás de ella.

Los verdugos que se habían mantenido en la entrada preguntaron sus siguientes movimientos antes de que los dejase.

― Terminen de sanarlo y envíenlo a los calabozos, como cualquier otro criminal. Ya no es de utilidad.

― Sí, señor.

― ¿Te quedarás a cenar? ―dijo acercándosele―. Quédate… haré que preparen un banquete especial si te quedas… ¿sí?

― ¿No te interesa saber siquiera porque he venido? ―emitió Ann mientras mantenía su paso, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón―. No puedo quedarme, en cualquier momento podrían llegar esos "pesados" …

― ¿Deberías tener un motivo concreto para visitarme? Que mala… ―se quejó―. Esto… ¿Es algo referente con que hayas ido al ver a Gaara-niisama hoy? ―terminó diciendo con cierta esperanza.

― Mi mundo e intereses no gira alrededor de ese pelirrojo molesto ¿sabes? ―le respondió está frunciendo el ceño, como queriendo olvidar su reunión con él, de hace minutos―. Necesito hablar contigo en un lugar seguro, a comparación tuya, yo siempre obtengo la información que necesito…

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Hola hola Croniqueros!**

 **Aquí Ei actualizando Crónicas luego de medio siglo :'u**

 **Espero hayan tenido un buen fin de año y unas agradables fiestas. Sé que es bastante atrasado, pero les deseo lo mejor para este año que comienza.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me han dejado en este tiempo de inactividad.**

 **Sé que he estado más activa en otro fandom, pero no me he olvidado de esta saga.**

 **No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero lo haré sin duda.**

 **Os quiere, Ei.**


End file.
